Levántate y continúa, no es una sugerencia
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [EWE] 2000. A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que se quiere, aunque el camino por recorrer este lleno de obstáculos. A veces hay que seguir luchando para superar todo el daño vivido, pero no necesariamente en soledad. Y probablemente una mano amiga (no) sea bien vista.
1. Te equivocaste

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido creada para el Amigo Casi Invisible 2018 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Esta historia es para... ¡Lalis18!

→ Hay referencias a _Pensamiento multicolor_ (OS #6), _Junquillo_ (OS #5) y _Lunaria_ (OS #4) de Floriografía aquí. Incluyendo a los personajes originales, con excepción de Claire Bellamy (que ha debutado en esta historia).

→ Los apellidos que les di a los amigos de Dudley es Malcolm (Athens), Dennis (Bradley) y Gordon (Lovelace).

→ Este capítulo, en orden cronológico, está ubicado al final de _Lunaria_ y después de _Junquillo_. No he hecho mucha referencia, pero lo digo por si quieren leer lo que pasó.

* * *

 **Capítulo I:**

Te equivocaste

 _«_ _Te quisiste hacer como siempre el importante_ _.»_

 _Te equivocaste, Yuridia_

* * *

No está entendiendo nada.

Se supone que se dirige hacia el 4 de Privet Drive en el momento en que Harry enloquece y oscurece el ambiente. Dudley se considera un chico valiente que no le tiene miedo a nada, ni siquiera a las rarezas que hace el fenómeno que está hecho Harry. Sin embargo, el frío le está agobiando y le está embriagando una sensación que no reconoce.

¿Hambre?

No, imposible. Mamá siempre se asegura que él ingiera lo necesario antes que se vaya a tener las reuniones del té con Gordon.

¿Ganas de cazar a Harry?

Bah, Harry ha aprendido a usar las habilidades que tiene en contra de ellos.

Siente el impulso de llevarse una mano al trasero, para confirmar que no tiene ninguna cola de cerdo que ningún hombre de las nieves le ha puesto. Se obliga a sí mismo a mantenerse despierto. No le dará el gusto a Harry de verle derrotado. Es él, Dudley Dursley, quien lo causa no quien lo recibe.

Cierra los ojos. Los vuelve a abrir y está confundido. ¿En qué momento ha regresado al pórtico de la casa? ¿Y a qué parte del mundo se ha esfumado Harry esta vez? Le quita la nula importancia que tiene. Utiliza la llave —que mamá le ha ofrecido sin insistencia de Dudley— e ingresa; lo que se encuentra es una fotografía que le llama la atención. Hay una mujer pelirroja que está mimando a un bebé, de catorce meses, mientras que un hombre de cabellera negra le está haciendo burbujas con la varita. Se acerca, sintiendo que los conoce de algo, y se le va la respiración. ¿Tía Lily y tío James? Ellos están muertos; además, sabe cómo son porque una vez Dudley ha revisado las pertenencias de Harry, cuando éste no ha ido al parque.

Inspecciona el entorno. Hay imágenes de mamá abrazando a Harry como si realmente le ama, de papá enseñándole a Harry a caminar, de mamá dándole un montón de regalos, de papá llevándolo al zoológico, de mamá mostrando cómo Harry ha ganado un concurso de atletismo, de papá poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro. ¿Y qué hay de él? ¿Por qué no hay nada de Dudley en los recuadros? Hasta parece que él no vive ahí.

Abre los ojos de par en par al ver a Harry. No por el hecho que él haya bajado del segundo piso, sino por la ropa que está usando. Mamá le da la ropa que él ya no quiere o que ya no le queda, y él se ve en la necesidad de vestirla a menos que quiera andar de exhibicionista. Siempre ha sido así, ¿por qué ha cambiado ahora? Harry tiene el mismo flequillo, ocultando la asquerosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago, pero con unos lentes hechos a la medida y luciendo más saludable que antes.

—Hola, Gran D —saluda. Usa un tono que demuestra simpatía, no aprensión—. No llegues tarde. A tía Petunia no le gusta.

—Sí, lo sé —dice, pensando si Harry ha terminado de perder la cordura. Harry le sonríe un poco—. ¿Y mis fotos?

—Las tengo yo, ¿recuerdas? —dice Harry, bajando el tono de voz. Este es el Harry que conoce, sin embargo, le da la impresión que es un secreto entre primos. ¿Desde cuándo Harry tiene la confianza para contarle algo a Dudley? Él se chivaría tan pronto como lo sepa—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. No tengo un regalo para ti, no aquí. Pregúntale a Gordy, él te lo dará por mí.

—¿Gordy? —repite, extrañado.

¿Harry ha hecho un amigo sin que se entere?

—Gordon. Lo sé, odian que lo llamen así —dice Harry, risueño—. Mal quiere saber si te dignarás a ir a las tutorías de matemáticas. Ni Mal ni yo queremos que el tío Vernon se enfade aún más. —Suspira—. Lo lamento, vale. No sé por qué te pasa esto a ti y no a mí. Sé que te piensas que soy el príncipe de la familia pero no entiendo por qué te pasa esto a ti y no a mí. Yo soy el que llegó de rebote, después del accidente automovilístico que me quitó a mis padres; yo soy el que debería ser ignorado y olvidado… No me siento bien, ¿de acuerdo? No quisiera que tú…

—¿Quieres callarte?—interrumpe, irritado—. ¿Y qué?

—Lo que estoy diciendo es que veas el lado positivo: la tía Marge está de tu lado.

—Ella siempre está de mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

—¿Por qué no estaríamos bien, eh? —pregunta retóricamente.

—El incidente que causé con la boa en tu cumpleaños, que no sé cómo lo hice pero lo hice —responde Harry. Dudley pone los ojos en blanco. Un Harry extraño o el Harry normal, los dos son igual de inútiles para pillar las indirectas—. Fue un accidente. Sé que significaba mucho para ti y… —Harry vacila, continúa—. He convencido a tía Petunia para que nos deje ir a casa de Dennis. Me las ingenié para que creyera que es lo que quiero para mi onceavo cumpleaños.

« _No puede ser, ¡once años!_ », piensa, incrédulo. Harry tiene quince años, Dudley también. Harry se ve más canijo de lo habitual y, lo más curioso, es que no tiene idea de cómo lo ha hecho. En, lo que sea que está pasando, ¿Harry no es un mago? No; si esto es antes del treinta y uno de julio, es que todavía no ha llegado la carta. Le empieza a doler la cabeza, se siente más confundido y perdido que al principio. ¿Qué hace? Se pelliza, esperando que Harry le haya lanzado una especie de hechizo con efectos alucinógenos. Nada, muy consiente. Muy real. Muy extraño. Que alguien le diga que está pasando.

Ingresa a la cocina. Harry empieza a preparar el bacón. Dudley no sabe qué pensar. Si supuestamente a Harry le quiere, por qué cocina él. Da un largo suspiro exasperado y toma asiento, deseando que esto acabe pronto. No tanta imaginación para afirmar que esto es cosa suya. Además, ¿por qué Gordon y Malcolm se juntarían con Harry?

—Como de costumbre, haciendo el vago —crítica mamá. No está mirando a Harry y… ¿Le está criticando a él?—. Nunca haces nada más que causar problemas, Dudley. A nosotros y a tu primo que sí se esfuerza en algo que valga la pena. —Mamá se vuelve hacia Harry—. Mi querido Hal, ¿quieres un postre, una tarta…? Lo que sea, solo dímelo.

—Estoy bien —responde Harry, un tanto disgustado por el diminutivo.

—Pensé que le odiabas —masculla Dudley entre dientes.

Mala idea. Mamá le ha oído y le ha dado una mirada que no sabe cómo descifrar.

—No lo toleré, me recordó a mi patética hermana —dice mamá— pero pensé que su hijo no tenía la culpa. Eso y tener un mago en la familia nos ha venido de ayuda. ¡Las de veces que Hal nos ha sacado de un apuro con sus truquitos!

—Por favor, no me llames Hal.

—Tonterías. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Harry? Es tan común y sin clase.

—Sí, tía Petunia —dice Harry. Parece que han tenido la discusión una y otra vez.

Pone el bacón en un plato, que termina en la mesa, y sirve las bebidas. Dudley niega con la cabeza; no soporta que mamá mire a Harry como si le estuviese prometiendo que le dará lo que Harry quiera. Tampoco le gusta que mamá le mire a él, a su hijo, como si estuviese dispuesta a demostrarle dónde está su lugar en caso que ella se equivoque. ¿Por qué le está pasando esto a él? Posando la vista en el suelo, se levanta y arrastra los pies hacia la escalera; a lo mejor papá todavía le quiera. Papá debe tener estar en su sano juicio. Él es el orgullo de papá: todo lo que hace está perfecto para él, le alienta a que exija obtener lo que él desea y demás.

En medio del camino, se distrae hacia la alacena de Harry. ¿O será la alacena de Dudley en esta ocasión? No lo quiere confirmar, realmente que no quiere, pero quiere saber qué tan lejos ha ido está enorme farsa de Harry. Obliga a su mano a que se mueva, a que gire el picaporte de la puerta y… Parpadea con rapidez. Ése es el videojuego estropeado que le ha dado a Harry, unos solados de juguete que le parecen familiares*, la sábana roída que papá le ha regalado a Harry. Inclusive están las historietas que ha comprado con el dinero de Harry. Quizá esta vez sí que sea con el dinero de Harry.

¿Qué es esto que siente?

Que pare.

—El pequeño tunante* que se quite de mi camino —dice papá. A Dudley le toma tiempo descubrir que se refiere a él—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan talentoso como tu primo? Me avergüenza que seas hijo mío.

—Pero…

—Disculpa, ¿te atreviste a hablar?

Reconoce el tono. Es el que papá emplea con Harry cada que su primo se presenta en donde él se encuentre o hace mención a la magia. ¿«Magia»? Casi saborea la ironía en aquella palabra tan prohibida en el número 4 de Privet Drive, sin embargo, que para Harry es una gran escapada de la vida que ellos, los Dursley, le han dado. Dudley no es estúpido. Él sabe que su primo aprecia, valora, ansia, ama más los meses que está en aquel colegio que en el lugar que le ha visto crecer. No se lo ha dicho ni a papá ni a mamá; no por cariño a Harry, sino porque agradece que Harry esté fuera de su camino.

Responde meneando la cabeza de lado a lado sin romper el contacto visual. Dudley sabe que papá se deleita si Harry lo hace y él no le dará el gusto, a su propio papá. Papá le ve con enfado y repulsión, casi como si desease que Dudley se fuese de casa y no volviese jamás.

* * *

Está en segundo período y ha decidido que odia la primaria a muerte. No es que le haya gustado la primera vez que la ha hecho, sin embargo, el poco sentido que ha tenido se ha esfumado. No ha cruzado la entrada principal cuando Piers le ha tirado los libros de Harry al suelo; ¿y por qué Dudley está llevando los libros de Harry? Idea de mamá, quien le ha dicho que sea útil para Harry. Él, Dudley, siendo útil para Harry. ¿En qué cabeza cabe? Además, ¿por qué Piers le ha hecho esto? Son amigos; quizá no mejores amigos, pero se tienen el grado de confianza necesaria para contarse todas las trastadas que han hecho. Ha esperado que Malcolm se le cruce, impaciente por la actitud taciturna habitual de Dudley; no obstante, no ha hecho más que ignorarlo por completo.

No ha visto a Gordon ni a Dennis. Desea que ellos sí continúen siendo sus amigos; no quiere estar solo. No es agradable. A pesar que ha querido hacer la vista gorda, le ha incomodado que los profesores le pregunten todo a Harry, quien no se ha podido equivocar ni una vez. Inclusive, Dudley ha dicho que no tienen tarea de matemáticas y el profesor no le ha creído hasta que Harry lo ha confirmado. ¿Por qué le hacen caso a él y no a Dudley?

—¿Me ayudas con la lección? —le pregunta a Andrea. La niña enarca una ceja—. No le entiendo.

—Es evidente que no le entiendes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré? —dice Andrea—. No eres más que un vago perezoso que espera que los demás hagan todo por ti. ¡Ni siquiera dejas a Harry tranquilo!

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que solo eres un estorbo para tu brillante primo, Dursley?

—Pero, Andrea, yo no…

—Tú nunca, ¿cierto? —interrumpe Andrea—. Je, no estoy impresionada. Harry tiene amigos, a diferencia de ti.

—Yo sí tengo amigos —dice, alzando un poco más la voz. « _Siento que ya he pasado por esto_ », piensa—. Muchos amigos.

—Malcolm se junta contigo porque le das lástima y porque Harry se lo ha pedido —dice Andrea, monótonamente—. Nadie se quiere juntar contigo. ¿Por qué lo harían?

Un momento. Rebobina. ¿Cómo está eso de que Dudley no tiene ningún amigo? ¿Y qué hay de Gordon y Dennis? ¿Es que ellos no cuentan como los amigos que Dudley sabe que van a estar ahí para él cuando lo necesite? Andrea tiene que estar equivocada —por muy ridícula que sea la idea—, esto no puede ser verdad. Esto no tiene que serlo. Dudley sabe que los estudiantes le tienen miedo, nadie se atreve a estar en contra de la banda de Dudley a menos que tengan nada por ganar y mucho por perder. Malcolm no es del tipo que golpea sin razón, sin embargo, ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido que Malcolm vaya a darle la espalda. Es el chico más sensato que ha conocido… Sensato en la medida de lo posible, ya que Claire Bellamy dice que, de serlo, no se juntaría con él.

Quiere gritarle que está equivocada; la ceja levantada de Andrea le dice que sabe de qué está hablando. Se traga la queja, casi ahogándose en la misma, y aparenta interés en la lección de la profesora de Física. Hunter Park está sentado a la par de él. Hunter nunca se sienta con él a menos que no tenga otra alternativa, y ésta ha sido la situación. Dudley se ha sentido tan aliviado. Si hay alguien a quien Dudley no soporta en ninguna circunstancia es a Hunter Park: a Harry Potter sabe cómo mantenerle a raya, Hunter Park parece inmune a todo de todo lo que le haga.

—Me las vas a pagar por esto, Andrea —murmura Dudley, tronándose los nudillos debajo de la mesa—. No sabes la que te espera.

—No sabes la que te espera a ti si te pilla. —Hunter le da un puntapié—. Cállate.

—Tú serás un mocoso con problemas si me vuelves a golpear, Park —dice Dudley.

Hunter se ríe de él.

Mocoso engreído.

—Cámbiate de puesto —dice Dudley—. A Claire le dará igual estar conmigo.

—Yo no quiero estar con Andrea.

—¿Quién quiere estar con ella?

—Señor Dursley, señor Park. Cállense —dice la profesora.

Es un alivio que finalmente esté en el receso, pero todavía echa de menos a Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon. No es agradable sentarse solo en la mesa de la cafetería, ya que nadie más ha querido hacerle espacio para él. No lo han hecho en el pasado, sin embargo, Dudley se ha encargado que le den lo que se le ha antojado. Solo Harry se sienta en la misma mesa que él e intenta hacerla conversación de cosas que le ha impactado. Descubre que Piers Polkiss es el bravucón personal de Dudley, a quien consigue frenarle usando la fuerza bruta. Le informa que cada que Piers consigue arrojar los libros de sus manos, él le busca y casi le da una paliza. Hacen un caso allá por donde estén y culpan al otro. Aunque no lo quiera creer, parte de él sabe que Harry está diciendo la verdad. Su primo es un horrible mentiroso.

Ya no son amigos. Ya no están en el mismo grupo. Los estudiantes actúan como si siempre hubiese sido así. Hasta parece que lo están confundiendo con Harry Potter…

Con Harry Potter.

Cree que empieza a entender por qué Harry ha pasado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, antes de cumplir once años. Ha descubierto lo desquiciante que es que la gente se acerque a él para sacarle de las casillas. Lo peor es que no se puede defender de los comentarios de mamá sin que mamá llegue y le chiste por la osadía. No sabe qué pensar acerca de papá. Asegura que papá tratará de enviar a Harry a la secundaria de Smeltings. No a él, sino a Harry. Smeltings es el alma mater de papá, ¿para qué va a querer ahí a un hijo al que no aprecia en lo más mínimo? Harry es mago, él va a recibir aquella carta que lo ha cambiado todo para los Dursley.

« _Qué desperdicio de tiempo. Seguro que de alguna manera la culpa será mía por eso_ », piensa desanimado. « _Ojalá que no. ¡No soporto esta vida!_ »

Su primo le sigue contando que, mientras que él ha estado en la casa de los Athens durante toda una tarde, mamá ha llevado a Harry a Londres para comprarle el uniforme de Smeltings. El mundo se le ha venido encima. Se quiere quejar por tal atrocidad inadmisible. Harry le ha recomendado a Dudley que es preferible que se abstenga, dado que no está en buenos términos con ellos. Le menciona que ha tenido que desfilar ante toda la familia, le admite que no le gusta la filosofía de Smeltings pero no tiene otra alternativa. Le desagrada el uniforme, también.

—Y seguro que papá te ha dicho que está muy orgulloso de ti —dice Dudley, amargado.

—No.

—Harry, di la verdad. ¿Lo ha hecho, cierto? —Harry asiente, culpable—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa.

—Dudley.

—No, no, no. ¡No, Harry Potter, deja de mirarme así! —protesta Dudley, a unos pasos de casa. Harry solo deja de sonreír. Un gesto que luce más natural en él, supone—. Está… Está bien que no me amen. Estoy acostumbrado. —« _O aquí lo estoy_ »—. Yo… yo disfrutaré de mi instancia en Stonewall. Déjalo así. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Solo cuéntame qué tal te va allá, ¿vale?

No, no está bien. Es horrible. Anhela romper lo que sea para que le devuelvan lo que le pertenece, no obstante, resultará en nada más que un regaño para Dudley, o en un castigo que es peor para él. Perderá los escasos privilegios que posee. Harry le palmea el hombro. Dudley, escapándose de la mirada de simpatía de Harry, intercepta al cartero. El hombre le entrega la postal de tía Marge, una factura que volverá a cabrear a papá y la carta de admisión para Harry. Se queda inspeccionando la última; recuerda cómo papá ha obligado a la familia a sobrevivir toda una noche en una casucha en la nada del océano.

Ríe amargamente. Se da cuenta que preocuparse por la falta de la tecnología no sido una estupidez, que han podido morir por un mago en la familia. No, eso no es. Papá podría haberles matado por ser un imbécil retrogrado.

¿Y Dudley qué ha hecho?

Lamentarse y armar una rabieta monumental.

Señor H. Potter

Dormitorio más grande

Privet Drive, 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

—¿Te lo envía Marge? —dice Harry, con una mueca. El Harry extraño o el Harry normal, los dos le tienen aversión a la tía Marge. ¿Qué le habrá hecho? Nah, qué importa—. Dame las demás. Las entregaré yo.

—En realidad, ésta es tuya —dice Dudley.

Harry la toma. La lee antes de ingresar en la casa y sonríe como si hubiese recibido un regalo de Navidad anticipado.

—Tengo una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería —dice, con la voz anonada. Niega con la cabeza—. Se lo diré a tía Petunia.

—Yo no lo haría.

—Sé que no, pero realmente quiero saber por qué a mí. No soy un mago, no puedo serlo. —Harry luce confundido—. ¿Y quién es Albus Dumbledore? Hay más de él aquí que la carta en sí. ¿Y qué quiere decir con que espera mi lechuza?

—Significa que esperan que confirmes tu asistencia, Hal —dice mamá. Harry vuelve a hacer una mueca—. Tú eres una monstruosidad, pero eres una monstruosidad más aguantable que mi insufrible hermana y su patético esposo. Si no te atreves a traer ranas, ni escarabajos… Prácticamente nada que perjudique el equilibrio en mi casa, te diré cómo enviarla.

—¿Son los que aparecen en las fotografías?

—No seas imbécil, Dudley. No hay fotografía de Potter ni de Lily en mi casa —escupe mamá. Luego, su tono se vuelve más dulce cuando se dirige a Harry—. Lo siento, Hal, pero ellos eran despreciables.

—No me ofendí, tía Petunia. —Harry suspira—. Entonces, ¿cómo se hace?

« _No puede ser. Solo me está ignorando_ ».

Odia ser ignorado.

Odiar ser igual que Harry Potter

* * *

Solo ha dicho un «él» y el caos se ha desatado en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Un puñado de voces que se atacan entre sí y demasiada iluminación que le mata la poca cordura que todavía le queda. No está comprendiendo qué sucede a su alrededor ni por qué tiene la sensación de frío, un frío que solo ha experimentado cuando ha estado en aquella casucha. Lo que ha distinguido de la discusión es que ha sido la culpa de Harry, o eso dice mamá, de lo que sea que le ha pasado a él. No ha visto quién le preguntado si ha sido cosa de magia, pero ha asentido. Él sabe que ha sido cosa de magia; ha tenido que serlo, o no estuviese así a punto de desfallecer solo por quedarse acurrucado en el suelo.

Le zumban los oídos, similar a aquella vez que han entrado un montón de cartas por todas partes en el 4 de Privet Drive. Nah, es otra cosa. Aunque hace el esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que se están gritando sus padres y su primo, lo único que está en su mente es todo lo que ha vivido como si realmente hubiese sucedido. Ha sido una pesadilla horrible, ¿o un tipo de alteración de la memoria que ha experimentado? ¿Y por qué a Harry no le ha afectado de la misma manera que a él? En otro momento hubiese dicho que es injusto, que si él la ha pasado fatal, le debe de pasar a Harry también.

« _Pero tú recuerdas lo que te ha pasado, ¿cierto? ¿Es realmente la culpa de tu primo o la culpa recae en ti?_ », piensa Dudley. Lo que sea que haya visto, es evidente que ha sido como si fuese Harry.

Ha sido Harry por un tiempo.

¿Minutos, días, horas, semanas…?

Es horrible.

Lo ha odiado.

Él es horrible, él se ha odiado a sí mismo.

Le toman minutos serenarse y, cuando lo ha hecho, es más consciente de lo que ocurre en su entorno. Papá está afirmando que lo ha hecho Harry ya que él ha hecho magia, aunque Dudley no está seguro si los ha ahuyentado o los ha incentivado. La voz le sale anormalmente estrangulada cuando ha confirmado que Harry sí ha estado involucrado; sus padres lo interpretan como que es el causante directo e indirecto de lo que le ha pasado. En otra ocasión, Dudley lo hubiese confirmado sin pretender descubrir si es verdad o no. ¿Ahora? No hay nada que tenga sentido para él. De nuevo, está confundido. ¿Es que lo ha imaginado todo o es real?

Empieza a decir que todo se ha quedado oscuro. Tan oscuro durante una fracción tan corta que ha sido tan agobiante. Sí, ha habido voces dentro de la cabeza de Dudley pero Dudley no se atreve a aclarar que han sido las de sus amigos, las de sus padres dándole la espalda. La de Hunter, burlándose de él; la de Harry, ofreciéndole una ayuda que Dudley nunca hubiese esperado del Harry que él conoce. De verdad que quiere saber qué ha pasado, pero no tiene el valor para inquirirlo.

No quiere decir nada más. Quiere enterrar lo que ha presenciado en lo más profundo de una memoria a la que nadie acceda nunca. Sigue explicando… Se ha obligado a sí mismo lo que está —que presiente— dispuesto —puede— a decir.

—Como si nunca más fueras a volver a ser feliz* —dice Harry.

¿No ser feliz? ¿Es así cómo lo describe? No volver a ser feliz no es todo lo que le ha pasado. Todavía ve a sus padres poniéndose del lado de Harry, como si él fuese el más querido en la casa de los Dursley, mientras que él ha sido nada más que el extraño que ha llegado. No posee la fuerza para tratar de reconfortarse a sí mismo, ¿cómo hacerlo, cuando no está convencido de nada? ¿Cómo lo hará, cuando se ha quedado sin nadie que le quiera? Malcolm no le hablado, ni para regañarle; Piers y él se odian. Ni Dennis ni Gordon… ¿Por qué Harry sí? Harry es quien le ha tenido que socorrer, ¿será que papá y mamá le querrán más a él por eso?

« _O tal vez sea yo el que se ha equivocado_ ».

Mamá le ayuda a subir después que Harry se va a su recámara, mientras que le dice palabras dulces al oído para calmarle, para asegurarle que mamá se encargará de hacer que Dudley esté bien; le ha dicho que papá se quedará en la primera planta, para deshacerse del mal genio que le ha provocado Harry y para averiguar cómo el resolver el lío que ha causado. A Dudley le da igual.

—Tranquilo, Duddy, todo mejorará —dice mamá, muy dulcemente.

—No, no lo hará.

—Sí, hijito.

—¡No, mamá, tú no me entiendes! —asegura Dudley _._

Se estremece. Siente que el frío le envuelve una vez más, como si de nuevo estuviese en aquel callejón a merced de los demente—quién—sabe—qué que han aparecido de la nada. Ella no ha estado ahí, ella no ha vivido lo que él ha vivido.

—Tú, tú… Déjame solo.

—Pero mamá te puede ayudar —susurra mamá, tratando de hacer rizos en el pelo de Dudley.

Dudley se aparta antes que mamá le toque.

—Tú no sabes nada —jadea Dudley—, tú no tienes ni idea. Quiero estar solo, ¡déjame solo!

—Sé más de lo que me gustaría, hijo. Tuve una hermana que fue la bruja de la familia —dice mamá—. Viví años a la sombra del fenómeno que estaba hecha Lily; siempre trayéndose pociones consigo, libros que muerden y tienen mente propia, flores que germinan con hechizos que no quiero recordar, ¡amenazando la estabilidad de mi familia por no alejarse de una guerra que no era responsabilidad suya! Ella nunca ha estado aquí cuando la familia la ha necesitado, ¡que no venga su hijo con que puede hacer lo que su patética madre no ha podido!

»Ella… Ella… Mi inútil hermana y su marido han sido los que… —Mamá se calla abruptamente, apretando los labios fuertemente mientras que gruñe, como si hubiese descubierto que Gordon ha arruinado su jardín de nuevo—. ¡Los que han asesinado a mis padres! Si Lily no se hubiese metido en donde no la han llamado, aquellos encapuchados nunca habrían dado con nuestra familia ¡y yo tendría a mis padres conmigo! Pero no, Lily y su gran problema con ser la heroína. ¡Que heroína que está hecha, matándolos y dejándose matar y dejándonos con su hijo!

« _Entonces, ellos no murieron en un incendio_ », piensa Dudley, medio sorprendido. « _¿Cuántas veces me ha mentido a mí?_ »

»Estoy tan… —Mamá se interrumpe. Mira a Dudley, que sigue sin reaccionar—. Lo lamento, pero este asunto de la magia ha perjudicado más a mi familia de lo que me hubiera gustado. No quería que te pasara a ti ni a Vernon, quería asegurar que los mantendría a salvo pero… Mírate. Has sido _dementado_ y no sé qué hacer. No quiero perder a mi hijo.

—Estoy vivo.

—Lo sé.

—Harry me salvó —dice Dudley, tragando en seco.

—Y lo causó.

—Pero me salvó —tuerce Dudley—. Si me quisiera muerto, ése demente—no—sé—qué me habría matado.

—Besado —corrige mamá.

—Eso —dice Dudley—. Quiero dormir. Llévame a mi cuarto.

Pero se siente vacío por dentro.

* * *

Ocho meses después del incidente, Dudley ha retomado el boxeo con la asesoría del entrenador Clovis Hillman. Por supuesto que ha perdido el lugar en el equipo y el entrenador no se la ha puesto fácil: le ha puesto los mismo ejercicios que ha realizado cuando ha sido un novato, le ha advertido de las consecuencias de distraerse en medio de un combate, de que si vuelve a mirar el teléfono celular se lo confiscará, que le permitirá ausentarse si Alana Mason —su tipo terapeuta— le da un comprobante… Un montón de cosas a las que Dudley ha asentido y las ha aceptado, aunque no le gustado que le hablase como si fuese un crío.

Se está secando con una toalla que le ha pasado Piers. En todo el tiempo que sus amigos y Alana le han ayudado a superarlo, él no ha aludido a la visión —o imaginación— que le ha causado el _dementor_. ¿Qué dirán si se enteran que los ha creído amigos de Harry Potter? ¿Le darán la espalda o seguirán apoyándolo? ¿Gordon se burlará de él, Dennis se alejará o qué? Tal vez esté siendo un cobarde, tal vez se esté equivocando, quizá lo ha creído todo mal o posiblemente sea la mente le esté causando una mala pasada.

« _O quizá no_ ».

Piers está cambiándose el vendaje de la muñeca izquierda, que es la que utiliza para propinar sus ataques. Piers es el que se ha tomado más enserio todo lo relacionado al boxeo, empeñándose en mejorar en menos tiempo que Dudley. Hace años, ambos novatos, lo ha tomado como una competencia y se ha esforzado en seguirle el juego, lo que le ha costado más de lo que le gustaría; en medio de una pelea de práctica, se ha doblado una muñeca. Piers le ha regañado, le ha golpeado por ser un imbécil que no toma nada con responsabilidad y no le hablado en días, hasta que se ha calmado. Dudley se lo ha tomado muy personal.

Sin embargo, papá le ha dicho que Piers tiene razón. No puede tomarse a juego un deporte, por muy irónico que suene, y simplemente competir para presumir sin saber cómo hacerlo es indigno de un Dursley. Normalmente, le hubiese exigido al entrenador que le quite el período de prueba y le ponga a practicar; no obstante, el entrenador es el tipo de persona que no se deja impresionar ante cuánto dinero tenga uno. Prácticamente ha pasado por lo mismo dos veces; la primera, por estupidez suya; la segunda, por el _dementor_. Siente que ha ganado una pequeña victoria cada que piensa _dementor_. Alana le ha dicho que no puede escapar a los problemas, por muy mentales que sean, y que la mejor manera de superarlo es enfrentarlo.

Se arroja la mitad del agua en la cara, mentalizándose para la paliza que le dará Piers. Jura y perjura que Piers tiene un futuro brillante como boxeador, por mucho que Piers se empeñe en decir que le falta un largo camino que recorrer. Malcolm todavía no está convencido en qué trabajará, pero Dudley supone que será un empleo en la biblioteca o como profesor o algo tan aburrido que involucre la escuela. Malcolm a veces es tan predecible; de Gordon no tiene idea y, para alguien que quiere escapar de la supervisión de los señores Lovelace, está muy ocupado compadeciéndose por el rechazo de Andrea.

Debe ser por causa de Andrea Miller.

Ella es la única que provoca ése tipo de efectos en Gordon; bueno, ella y Bailey.

En algún momento del año, Dudley ha pasado a interesarse en el mundo de la magia. Ha ingresado tantas veces a la habitación de Harry para leer sus libros que ha perdido la cuenta; no ha entendido casi nada de lo que hay en ellos, pero al menos se está educando sobre ese mundo tan disparatado. Se ha enterado que hay un mago tenebroso muy poderoso suelto —Harry aún tiene la manía de guardar recortes de periódicos— y que está cazando a Harry. No es un genio, ése es Malcolm, pero hasta él sabe que sobrevivir a un intento de asesinato mágico hace más de catorce años tiene estas consecuencias. Supone que si Harry ha sobrevivido a los Dursley, no le debe ser tan complicado hacerlo con un mago del tres al cuarto.

« _O espero que esté vivo_ ».

No se puede decir que Dudley le ha cogido mágicamente un cariño a Harry, que ha hecho que le trate como a un hermano menor y que le defienda de sus padres. Bah, por supuesto que no pero sí que ha aprendido que, aparte de causar tantos problemas como mamá insiste, la magia también es buena. Hay hechizos de curación, para hacer crecer flores —que a mamá le encantarían—, para impedir robos —del estilo de papá—, para sacar mejores calificaciones sin esforzarse —Malcolm lo reprobaría, Gordon lo usaría—. Hay soluciones casi para todo, menos la muerte. Hay caballos mágicos: unicornios, de tipo alado, los cadavéricos y de los que viven en el océano. Diferentes especies de sirenas; de mascotas, de flores y árboles.

« _Quizá esto sí valga la pena_ ».

Ojalá.

Abandona los pensamientos cuando Piers le pega al saco de boxeo, con los guantes puestos. Aunque no tenga interés en convertirse en un boxeador profesional está en el mismo nivel de Piers, por lo que el entrenador Hillman lo continúa escogiendo para que haga _sparring_ * con Piers de manera permanente. No es que haya otros prospectos a boxeadores en el club, no obstante Dudley y Piers tienen la misma resistencia física y velocidad para realizar los ataques y contrarrestarlos. Arroja la botella vacía hacia el bolso y saca sus guantes, que se ven menos utilizados que los de Piers.

El cuarto asalto comienza. Piers corre con tal ferocidad que Dudley tiene que dar un salto hacia la derecha para evitar que le rompa un diente o dos; con un brazo se encarga de cubrir el área del estómago mientras que con el otro se prepara para darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Piers bloquea el ataque poniendo el brazo en diagonal, mueve el pie opuesto hacia atrás antes de que su puño izquierdo impacte en la mejilla derecha de Dudley, lo que le va a dejar una marca. Ignorando el malestar, el par de amigos continúan con el combate ignorando el consejo del entrenador Hillman con que se lo tomen con calma. ¿Para qué les va a servir? Ni Dudley ni Piers necesita que el otro ande con semejantes contemplaciones, pese a que sepan que el entrenador Hillman posee un motivo para insistir en eso. Ellos se han desenvuelto estupendamente en peleas hechas donde las autoridades escolares no los pueden ver, a menos que se encuentren con un chivato por ahí.

Dudley ha sido el de la idea de cazar a Harry.

Piers le ha enseñado uno que otro movimiento de lucha que le ha venido bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dudley coloca una mano en uno de los postes del ring, respirando profundamente para entregar a los músculos energía. Piers, en cambio, está haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento como si no hubiese estado peleando con Dudley. Si no conociese a Piers, se la hubiese creído: el entrenador Hillman, en la primera clase, les ha informado cinco trucos que él ha usado a lo largo de los años. Se los ha enseñado y se ha asegurado que lo ejecuten a la perfección. Quedarse sin aliento en el ring es invitar al adversario para que le dé una paliza de la manera que mejor le apetezca, y eso es algo que ninguno planea permitir así como así.

Cada vez que está en el ring, compitiendo contra quién ose a oponérsele, no puede evitar recordar que él mismo ha utilizado el boxeo para obtener lo que ha querido. Ha golpeado a sus compañeros más veces de las que puede contar, ha terminado en detención en una infinidad de ocasiones que la subdirectora ni siquiera intenta que adquiera aunque sea un poco de sensatez. Piers no entiende cómo él está buscando otra opción de vida, cuando antes la ha compartido con él. En tiempos de antaño, ambos han dicho que se convertirán en los mejores boxeadores de su generación; ahora, Dudley no quiere dedicarse a algo que le recuerde lo patán que ha sido, lo cruel que se ha comportamiento y lo mimado que… Bueno, eso lo resolverá en otro momento.

Es un pasatiempo y Dudley prefiere que se quede de ese modo. Piers no lo apoya pero respeta la decisión que ha tomado.

El entrenador Hillman les da un tiempo fuera cuando decide que se han excedido lo suficiente. Ambos se encuentran en los vestidores, usando ropa más casual. Dudley está acostado en el suelo, disfrutando del hielo que le entra.

—Iremos a tomar el té, ¿cierto? —dice Piers.

—Piers, ya basta —responde Dudley—. Sabes que no lo hago nunca más. Invita a Gordon.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Eso no se lo puede decir.

»Gran D, quiero que me des una razón. Desde que terminaste depresivo, casi no quieres estar con nadie que no sea Malcolm. ¿Acaso él sabe algo que Gordon, Dennis y yo no?

—No lo entenderías.

—Pruébame.

—No, Piers, déjalo así.

—¿Tiene que ver que Marge la hiciera de dirigible aerostático?

—¿Qué? —Dudley suda frío. Muy frío. Es un secreto de familia, más o menos—. No sé de qué hablas.

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos —dice, con un brillo peligroso en su mirada—. La serpiente también casi me atacó a mí después de atravesar el inexiste vidrio, ¿recuerdas? Y tu primo estuvo hablando antes con ella, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —admite, derrotado—. Es cosa de magia.

—Ya lo sabía.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?

—Obligamos a Malcolm a decírnoslo en noviembre. Entre Gordon, Dennis y yo seguíamos preguntándonos cuánto tiempo tardarías en decirnos la verdad; a diferencia de Gordon y Dennis, yo no soy paciente.

—Gordon no es paciente —dice Dudley, apáticamente—. ¿Qué pasó entre Andrea y él?

—Lo habitual.

—Ah.

Una pausa.

—Por cierto, ¿acompañarás a Denny al club del golf aquel? —pregunta Piers. Dudley levanta una ceja—. Eh, que yo no he oído pero Denny no deja de hablar de él. Además, dice que ha conocido a una jovencita «no tan pesada».

—Según Dennis, todos somos pesados. Y no, no me interesa ni el golf ni ninguna jovencita de allá —dice Dudley. « _No sé jugar al golf, ¿para qué voy a querer ir?_ », piensa—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No quieres descubrir una nueva pasión, eh?

—Ni pasión ni mierda. Lo mío es el boxeo.

Típico Piers.

* * *

*Los soldados aparecen en una de las películas, cuando Harry está en su alacena.

**Tunante significa:

—Que tiene astucia y picardía para aprovecharse de las personas o de las cosas.  
—Que vive holgazaneando.

***Cita tomada del capítulo III: _Una bandada de lechuzas_ de La Orden del Fénix.

****Es la persona que con la que se entrena un boxeador para preparar un combate, según la Real Academia Española. En la práctica, sirve para definir tanto a la persona con la que se entrena un boxeador como la actividad de realizar dicho entrenamiento.

Dato curioso:  
JK Rowling dijo que durante el ataque de _dementor,_ Dudley se veía a sí mismo de la manera en que realmente era: un consentido y cruel matón


	2. Color esperanza

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo II:**

Color esperanza

 _«_ _Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar, mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar._

 _Aunque ya ves que no es tan fácil empezar; sé que lo imposible se puede lograr, que la tristeza algún día se irá._ _»_

 _Color esperanza, Diego Torres_

* * *

—¡Duddy, ven con nosotros al club!

—No.

—Te prometo que será divertido.

—Que no.

—¿Qué tienes que perder?

—Mi dignidad.

—¿Cuál dignidad?

—Púdrete, Bailey.

Nunca se acostumbrará a Bailey Lovelace. Entre otras cuestiones, se ha independizado hace cuatro meses y está alquilando un apartamento; papá le ha insistido tantas veces en que le puede ayudar económicamente que ha perdido la cuenta, pero la respuesta continúa siendo un rotundo no. Esta no es la vida que se ha imaginado, ni con guerra del mundo mágico ni sin ella, pero ha aprendido a apreciar y valorar lo que tiene. Ha conseguido un trabajo en una tienda de electrodomésticos y la paga es decente, aunque no lo suficiente para que el apartamento le pertenezca dentro de los próximos seis meses. Ahora que depende únicamente de lo que él hace, se ha dado cuenta que ha sido un mocoso desconsiderado y desagradecido.

Romper el televisor solo porque su jefe está de mal humor no es una opción: él tendrá que pagar la reparación o por uno nuevo, además de dar una explicación al chico de la recepción si ha hecho demasiado ruido. Es inaudito que en antaño aquella haya sido su manera para resolver lo que sea; ya mayor y con más experiencia, le parece una salida muy burda y digna de un niñato hijo de mamá.

Mamá le hace una visita cada dos semanas. Le mantiene informado de lo que sucede en Privet Drive sin que Dudley tenga preguntárselo —nunca lo haría, que conste— y le dice que está orgullosa porque Dudley se está convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho. Viviendo de mamá, Dudley no está muy convencido que deba creérselo, sin embargo, no se lo ha dicho. La familia Dursley ha terminado con una que otra secuela después de haberse escondido por más de nueve meses: Hestia Jones, a pesar que es de fiar, se lo toma todo muy en serio; Dedalus Diggle, por mucho que haya sido regañado por Hestia, ha conseguido que Dudley se divirtiese mientras ha estado escondido.

Dudley no ha podido enviar cartas a sus amigos, recomendación de Dedalus, y tampoco a tía Marge, que según papá lo ha vuelto loco cuando ha hecho contacto con él.

Un dos de mayo un lince plateado* ha irrumpido en el escondite de los Dursley y ha informado que la guerra ha culminado. Dudley ha querido preguntar si Harry todavía está vivo, pero no lo ha hecho; Dedalus se ha asegurado que los mortífagos no hubiesen puestos maleficios en el número 4 de Privet Drive, le ha tomado cerca de una semana regresar y dar el visto bueno. Papá ha tenido el susto de la vida cuando Hestia, muy vagamente, le ha explicado lo necesario de la guerra. Mamá lo ha sobrellevado mejor y Dudley piensa que ha estado mejor depresivo que cautivo, al menos así su vida no ha dependido de la efectividad de los hechizos de protección.

Sus amigos no le han preguntado dónde ha estado, no obstante, Dudley sospecha que ellos intuyen la respuesta.

—Dudley, ven con nosotros. Te divertirás —dice Bailey, animado y entrando en el apartamento de Dudley como si estuviese en su mansión. Dudley lo taladra lo mirada; lo hubiese echado de inmediato, pero Dennis también está aquí y él no merece esperar en el pasillo—. Mi hermanito tiene que entretenerse un rato, está muy amargado.

—No soy tu hermano —dice Dudley—. Y me daré un tiro si te autoproclamas como el mío.

—Jo, qué malvado. —Bailey le sonríe. Dennis, que ha llegado a la pequeña sala, prende el televisor y cambia de canal—. Solo una vez. El club es de lo mejor que hay y nunca sabrás que sorpresas te esperan allá, ¿cierto, Denny? —Dennis responde: «ajá» mientras deja el canal de las noticias—. Si no te gusta, invitaré a Piers otra vez.

—¿Él ya fue?

—No —dice Bailey, risueño— pero es divertido verle enfadado. Me recuerda a Tyra cuando era bebé.

Bailey se va a la cocina y fijo que empieza a vaciar el refrigerador. Que alguien le recuerde qué se ha fumado cuando ha permitido que Bailey se junte con ellos por primera vez, porque desde entonces Bailey no ha dejado de aparecerse cada que le da la gana y Dudley continúa descubriendo que hay cosas que le dan jaqueca. Por ejemplo, Bailey y su irritante tono de niño malcriado. Volver a practicar un deporte suena atrayente, pero no le gusta que sea el golf ni que Bailey esté ahí. Por otro lado, no le vendrá mal despejarse un rato del inventario que tiene hacer y de las facturas que tiene que organizar.

Es un alivio que Malcolm haya decidido ayudarle o Dudley ya habría puesto a la tienda en bancarrota.

El lado positivo, según Malcolm, es que él también ha conseguido un trabajo.

Además que Dennis ha asistido al susodicho club desde los quince años. Debe tener algo de valga la pena si alguien como Dennis Bradley no ha desertado antes que la semana terminase. En lo que Bailey continúa hartándose en la cocina, Dudley ocupa un lugar en el sofá.

—¡Noticia de último minuto! En el bosque de Dean se ha originado un incendio. Los bomberos no lo pueden apagar y se están agotando las reservas de agua. La gente, la mayoría como mínimo, que ha estado ahí ha sido evacuada por las autoridades forestales —dice la presentadora—. Se recomienda a los futuros visitantes que suspendan cualquiera viaje que hayan planificado al bosque de Dean, hasta que el equipo de bomberos determine qué es lo que ha pasado.

Dudley pestañea al ver lo que se transmite del bosque de Dean.

—¿Lo estoy imaginando o ésa es una serpiente y varias aves de rapiña de fuego?

—No —responde Dennis, brevemente interesado.

Antes que se sepa más del incidente, Bailey llega y cambia a un canal que muestra a dos parejas bailando al ritmo de una música que no reconoce, que ha oído cuando va a la mansión de los Lovelace. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Dudley pone los ojos en blanco y gruñe, y dicho gruñido aumenta en intensidad cuando descubre que Bailey ha cogido su bebida favorita y la mitad del riquísimo postre que le ha traído mamá. Con el perdón de su encantadora mamá, pero ella no tiene tan buenas habilidades culinarias cuando se trata de hacer postres. ¿Las demás comidas que tú puedas querer? Sí, muy simple.

El timbre suena una vez más. Ojalá que no sea para que le cobren la renta, o se verá en un gran problema. Se levanta perezosamente del sofá y arrastra los pies hasta que llega a la puerta, en la cual se ven los rastros de la última vez que se ha arrojado, por frustración, el control de la televisión. Es Gordon, un muy encolerizado Gordon que entra mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. El muchacho parece que se ha quedado en su dormitorio, y que para salir ha usado el árbol que está cerca de la ventana. Dudley recuerda todas las veces que se han escapado para hacer estupideces por ahí, siendo atrapados pocas veces por sus respectivos padres… A menos que tuvieses la mala suerte de tener a Hilary Lovelace como tu madre, entonces te jodes.

—Te ves horrible —señala Dudley.

—Bailey me atrapó en mi habitación, ¡otra vez! —dice Gordon.

Gordon da zancadas para llegar a dónde se encuentra su hermano mayor, que está riéndose de la desafortunada que ha sido descalificada.

—¡Esto es bajo, incluso para ti!

—Te amo —dice Bailey, con una sonrisa de inocencia en el rostro. Luego, eleva las comisuras de su labio hacia un costado. Cualquier rastro de inocencia se ha esfumado—. No es personal, Gordy, pero tú eres tan aburrido y sobreprotector. Deja al chico vivir su vida.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames «Gordy»?

—Bueno, ¿cuántas veces nos seguirás a Dennis y a mí al club?

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

—Define «esto».

—Pregúntale a Mal, imbécil.

—¿Eso quieres?

—¡Eres imposible! —replica Gordon—. ¿Y a ti qué, gran D? ¿Te arrastró a esto?

—Más o menos.

Dudley se encoge de hombros, divertido.

—¿Nos iremos ya o qué? —pregunta Dennis, que ha tenido suficiente—. Quedé en ver a Claire.

Dudley apaga el televisor. Lo que sea para que los hermanos Lovelace no se pongan a pelear y Dudley tenga que arreglar el desastre que hagan, en serio, ¿es tan complicado para ellos hacer las paces por unos minutos? ¿Y por qué no puede recibir visitar normales? Y no «normales» en el sentido en que mamá lo usa; Hestia, sin saberlo, se ha encargado de quitárselo paso a paso.

—¿Y a tu amiga le encanta el golf? —pregunta Dudley. Los hermanos Lovelace y Dennis le miran—. ¿Qué? No la conozco.

—Lo suficiente para ocupar su tiempo libre, alguien que debería seguir su ejemplo.

—¡Pero bueno, Bailey! —se queja Gordon—. Te dije que estoy convencido a mamá para independizarme, ¡pero ella se niega!

—Haz lo que hizo Tyra, fúgate.

—A mí sí me buscaría y me arrastraría de regreso —dice Gordon suspirando.

—Odiaría ser tú —dice Bailey.

Dudley bufa. « _Aquí vamos de nuevo_ », dice para sí.

—Parecen un viejo matrimonio —dice Dennis, monocorde.

—Yo no me casaría con mi hermano, ¡soy demasiado sexi para morir!

—Cierra la boca —dice Gordon, sonrojado ya sea por furia o vergüenza—. ¿Y quién querría casarse contigo?

—Pensándolo bien, ¿quién usaría el vestido? Yo digo que tú, te sobra la actitud.

—Eres despreciable, hermano mayor.

* * *

Ya que no ha pasado del primer hándicap*, decide que definitivamente el golf es una pérdida de tiempo. No es culpa de Dudley que la bola lo odie tanto que esquive el hoyo, ni que el palo esté tan desequilibrado que no le atine ni una. Está seguro que ha levantado un montón de tierra en cada lugar donde le ha pegado, pero no lo va a confirmar. Hace cinco minutos que ha informado que se quedará atrás para ver qué está haciendo mal, sin embargo, está tan enfurruñado que está viendo al objeto de la discordia. Tiene la firme disposición de arrojarlo al lago, aunque luego tendrá que meterse ahí y sacarlo, y marcharse del club antes que termine de perder la paciencia. ¿Quién ha dicho que el golf es divertido? Ah, sí, Bailey lo ha hecho; no es de extrañar que se haya equivocado, para ser honesto.

No arrojar el palo con ira cuando algo no salga bien es una de las normas de conducta de golf. Bailey y Dennis no tienen problemas para seguirlas ya que el deporte se las da irritantemente bien; Gordon, que no tiene las mismas habilidades que su hermano, se defiende lo suficiente para no dar demasiados toques a la bola, o golpe o cómo sea que se llame. Ni siquiera sabe por qué todavía está en el club y no, no tiene nada que ver con que Bailey siga siendo el único que tiene un coche.

Malcolm y Piers son los únicos han sacado la licencia de conducir; mientras que Malcolm no tiene interés en comprarse un auto —con el dinero de Alana, por supuesto—, Piers no lo necesita. El club de boxeo le queda a cuatro horas de casa, tiempo que aprovecha para trotar.

Está oficialmente aburrido. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Buscar a Bailey para que éste le enseñe? No, ni muerto; de ninguna manera, Bailey es un mal maestro —o eso es lo que dice Gordon y él le conoce por diecinueve años—. Tampoco se lo preguntará a Dennis; no porque no confíe en las habilidades de Dennis, sino porque él está ahí para divertirse y enseñarle lo que sea a Dudley no es para nada divertido. A Gordon lo ha descartado desde el inicio: él lo martirizará de por vida si le pide semejante favor, o lo usará en contra para obligarle a que le haga un favor. Quién sabe qué sea peor.

¿Cuál es el apuro?

Una linda risa atrae su atención. La que se ha reído es una señorita con la cabellera café atada en una coleta, que le cae por encima de un hombro, con un flequillo y que está sosteniendo un palo. Le parece que la ha visto anteriormente, pero no consigue descifrar de dónde y da por zanjado el asunto. Suspira, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tomará para que se complete el juego y se pueda ir a casa. Hasta la perspectiva de hacer el papeleo es preferible que estar aquí. La joven se le acerca. ¿Qué puede querer de él? Ciertamente, no tutorías; a menos que las tutorías de cómo equivocarse en dieciséis maneras diferentes, ahí sí tiene experiencia.

—¿Viste dónde cayó mi bola? —¿Una novata?—. Mi celular vibró y ni idea de dónde apunté.

—¿Tienes novio? —Con la linda risa que tiene, no le sorprendería—. Y no, no sé.

—No. Batería baja, se apagó —se lamenta ella, aunque por la sonrisa en su rostro no le cree—. ¿Juegas golf?

—Si le llamas jugar a perder la paciencia por culpa de una obstinada bola, lo hago —dice, enfurruñado—. En serio, ¿a quién le importa cuántos tipos de palos allá? ¿Y para qué me va a servir en la vida aprendérmelo, de todos modos? ¡Ni que quisiera ser un golfista profesional, maldita sea!

—Es lo que te sirve para que la bola llegue más lejos. No para que dé en el hoyo, por supuesto, pero sí te evita esos dolores de cabeza. Y no culpes a la bola, es cuestión de práctica.

—Una práctica aburrida.

—No es aburrida, es que piensas que es aburrida —corrige—, ¿o el boxeo fue más fácil para ti? Se ve más brusco, no menos fácil.

En eso la no tan desconocida tiene razón. No es masoquista para revivir el infierno al que los somete el entrenador Hillman. Uno cree que si pasa un tiempo sin que entrenes, pero como ya lo has hecho previamente, el entrenador se apiadará de ti y tendrá un trato preferente contigo. Gran error, en mayúscula. Al entrenador Hillman le importa una mierda; Dudley lo ha descubierto al cabo de unos meses, cuando se ha dado cuenta que el entrenador lo ha confundido con una especie de novato y le ha pedido que cambie… Aquella risa le ha dolido el orgullo. Se ha preguntado con quién ha creído que ha tratado, con un novato. La respuesta es sí. Y no ha habido manera en la tierra en que el entrenador Hillman haya cambiado de opinión. Lo peor es que papá le ha apoyado; no a él, sino al entrenador Hillman.

Qué injusto este mundo.

—No te lo imaginas —dice Dudley—. Y, para el deporte que quieras, no elijas al entrenador Hillman.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dice ella, riéndose entre dientes.

Ella se ha sentado en el ahí, encima del lodo que cubre parte de su lado. Ni papá ni mamá lo hubiesen hecho, demasiados preocupados por el qué dirán para rebajarse a ése nivel; pero alguien debería verlos cuando la magia está involucrada, ahí todo cambia. Aquel tipo mágico que ha venido a casa, para llevarse a Harry a aquel mundial mágico, ha podido ser el mago más importante del mundo pero, por ser un mago, papá lo tratará como la escoria del universo. Mamá no dirá nada, pero tampoco aprobará que este en su casa más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Dudley…

Con solo que no le vuelvan a poner una cola de cerdo, está bien para él.

No, en serio. Va muy, demasiado muy enserio.

Esa cola de cerdo ha sido un martirio.

¿Te imaginas lo que es sentarse y sentir que hay una cola saliendo de tu trasero? Ya ni se diga bañarte o tener que agujerear todos los pantalones y bóxeres… Le gustaría decir que se alegra de haber estado sedado en medio de la operación, pero ni ha sido operación ni le ha sedado. Tiene la memoria borrosa, sin embargo, recuerda a una mujer que se ha visto escandalizada por lo que ha visto. Luego, más recatada, le ha pedido a mamá y papá que le dejen hacer su trabajo. Entonces, un vacío en su memoria —y en la de sus padres— y todo está como nuevo.

¿Hay un tipo de hechizo que borre la memoria? Ojalá que sí.

Ése recuerdo debe desaparecer.

—Él es… Alto. Espera un momento. ¿Y tú cómo sabes qué se boxeo?

—Veo que no eres muy perceptivo —dice. ¿Es un cumplido o un insulto?—. Nos conocemos de la primaria. Estuvimos en el mismo salón hasta cuarto de primaria, cuando me cambié de clases y luego de escuela antes que terminara sexto. Y de ahí te volví a ver cuándo competiste en aquel torneo con tu amigo, el que siempre me quitaba la tarea, que te venció sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Me dejé ganar —corrige Dudley—. ¿Te fuiste por eso? ¿Por la intimidación de Piers?

No está bien. La señorita, de la que no recuerda el nombre, no ha tenido que pasar por eso, y menos por culpa de Piers.

—La casa donde vivíamos ya estaba muy vieja. No hacía falta un ataque de termitas para que se viniera abajo. Y como la reparación era demasiado costosa, mis padres decidieron que nos mudaríamos —responde—; entonces, me despedí de mis amigas pero solo Eliza me siguió enviando cartas. A ella no creo que la recuerdes. Tuvimos juntos Arte y eventualmente tú te cambiaste a… Creo que fue a Cocina. ¿Cocinas?

—Nah, quería comida gratis.

—¿Y te funcionó?

—No. El profesor me amenazó con echarme de clases y, cuando mamá se enteró, se lo tomó muy personal. Fue la semana más horrorosa de mi vida. —« _Bueno, la mía y la de Harry. Divina paciencia la de mi primo… y la de mamá por el desastre que hice_ »—. ¿Eres artista?

—¿Yo? —dice ella, señalándose a sí misma—. Hago mis propios dibujos pero no me consideraría una artista. Eliza los critica duramente; seguiré buscando mi vocación en la vida. —La muchacha baja la mirada y aprieta sus labios—. Mamá dice, a sus diecinueve, ella ya había decidido hasta dónde viviría. Papá no me presiona, pero sé que le gustaría que me decidiera ya. Si tan solo tuviera algo qué elegir, sería fácil.

—No sería fácil —dice Dudley, recordando a Malcolm—. Un amigo mío…

—¿Piers?

—No es mi único amigo.

—Es el único que recuerdo —dice. Suena a una disculpa—. Continúa, no te interrumpiré.

—Mal, Malcolm, tampoco sabía qué hacer durante meses. Tampoco tenía opciones, por muy inteligente que fuera. Tenía tiempo para decidirlo, teníamos dieciséis años, pero él no quería dejarlo todo para después. «Quiero resolver mi problema pronto», en sus exactas palabras. Luchó y luchó, y al final se decantó por ser bibliotecario. Trabaja conmigo, para conseguir dinero y pagarse la universidad. Es muy independiente.

»Gordon es otra historia. Él no sabe qué hacer ni se esfuerza en averiguarlo. Creo que está muy acostumbrado a que tenga todo a la mano; «en bandeja de oro», dijo Dennis. Es comprensible que la señora Lovelace no le deje abandonar la mansión.

Sea dicho de paso que Dudley tampoco sabe en qué puede destacar. Lo que sí ha decidido es que no trabajará en la empresa de papá; le importa una mierda las maravillas que papá hable acerca de los taladros y que la gente importante trabaja en este tipo de industrias, él no va a depender de la venta de un montón de herramientas de las que nunca se aprenderá ni el nombre ni la utilidad. Se dice que está joven, que le falta camino por recorrer y que no conseguirá nada si se desespera. La realidad es otra; está presionado a tomar una elección solamente para hacer que papá le deje tranquilo. Dudley conoce a papá como la palma de su mano; en el momento en que acepte la ayuda económica —que no hará—, papá le hostigará con conseguir un trabajo decente. Mamá es más… No, ella tampoco. Ella apoyará a papá, todo con tal de no dañar la reputación de la familia.

Y aquí es dónde se pregunta a qué reputación se refieren.

Papá y mamá siempre se la han dado de importantes no importando en qué situación estén, con quién o dónde se encuentren. Todavía recuerda el fiasco de la reunión de los Mason y sabe que la culpa no ha sido de Harry; sí, el pastel volador ha sido lo que ha hecho que los Mason se esfumen de la casa Dursley para siempre, y se olviden de cualquier acuerdo comercial con ellos; pero, les guste o no, la cena ha estado destinado al fracaso desde que los señores Mason han ingresado en la casa Dursley. La señora Mason se ha agasajado con los cumplidos que le ha dado Dudley, lo que no le ha durado mucho porque mamá ha comenzado a contar —criticar— aspectos de la vida de las vecinas. Incluida Yvonne*, y se supone que mamá y Yvonne son amigas.

El señor Mason y papá han tenido choques de ideales. Se las han ingeniando para hallar un fallo en la manera en que el otro realiza el trabajo, para «sugerir» el modo adecuado en que se tratan a los clientes y empleados, para «pedir» que el acuerdo se incline más a favor de uno que el otro —cosa de papá—, para…

Le está dando la misma jaqueca que hace años.

La cena ha sido súper incómoda.

—Déjame ver si entendí —dice ella—, ¿estás diciendo que no me preocupe mucho, que lo descubriré cuando lo tenga que descubrir? —pregunta.

—Creo que sí —responde Dudley.

—La haces de consejero.

Le sonríe.

—No soy consejero. Me cargaría el mundo por dar un consejo. —Eso es lo que Dennis siempre dice—. Te conté lo que pasó, es diferente.

Pero le devuelve la sonrisa.

»Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Claire —dice, como si insinuase que ha esperado que la recordase por sí mismo—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe golf?

—Sé golf —se defiende, algo acalorado.

Lo curioso es que es un día ventoso.

Claire niega con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Bailey Lovelace está hidratándose con la bebida que ha comprado. Ha notado que Dudley se ha quedado atrás, frustrado y a punto de cometer una imbecilidad de escala mayor, se ha regresado a ver en qué le puede ayudar y lo ha visto hablando con la ex compañera de clase de Gordon.

Hubiese tenido el férreo impulso de aparecer e incomodar a la pareja, si el chico en cuestión fuese su hermano menor. Teniendo en cuenta que ése no ha sido el caso, les ha dado su espacio y se ha indignado con Gordon. Los lleva al club y Gordon se deshace de él a la menor de las oportunidades, metiéndole quién sabe qué cosas en la cabeza a Dennis de que él no es de fiar y que se consiga otra compañía.

A veces siente que Gordon lo detesta, ¿qué le ha hecho él?

Solo porque ha irrumpido en la cita de juegos —nueve años—, le ha llevado su figura de acción preferida —once años—, le ha remendado que no cante una serenata a la chica de sus sueños —trece años—, le quite la última rebanada del pastel favorito de Gordon y tienda a contar historias vergonzosas de la infancia de Gordon a sus amigos no significa que no le quiera.

Se ha tardado alrededor de veinte minutos para dar con el paradero de Dennis y Gordon. No los ha hallado en ningún hándicap sino en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras del club, hablando de quién sabe qué que han hecho hace algunos años y que nadie debe saber. Gordon no tiene ningún secreto que no sepa para esta altura de su vida; en serio, si quiere sus llamadas fiestas del té tiene que buscar coartas más creíbles. Sin ninguna contemplación ha empujado a Gordon a un costado, casi mandándolo al borde la banca, y ha cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.

Por cierto, la cafetería no es del tipo de lugar que Bailey frecuenta por iniciativa propia, pero Dennis se ve a gusto con el lugar.

Gordon le da un empujón, queriendo hacerse espacio. Para alguien que afirma hasta la saciedad que odia el golf vaya que se encapricha en hacer de chaperón cada que Bailey y Dennis van al club de golf. Si no conociese que a Gordon le van las chicas, creería que está enamorado de Dennis. Dennis y Bailey mantienen una conversación trivial, lo que hacen cuando ya no tienen nada qué hacer y no quieren regresar a sus aburridas vidas… En realidad, Bailey es el único que encuentra aburrido seguir una rutina al pie de la letra, sin embargo, Dennis está más que encantado con el horario que tiene.

Tiene una sospecha de por qué, pero no dependerá de Bailey si Dennis decide contárselo.

—Tyra me ha llamado —dice Gordon, interrumpiendo groseramente a Bailey y sonriéndole petulante—. La dejé de oír pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos de pura tortura auditiva. No sé qué finge, pero yo no estoy interesado en los líos que tenga con su novia. Ni en las peleas que tenga con ella, para el caso. Me basta y me sobra con un hermano que nunca se queda en sus propios asuntos. En serio, se fuga con su novia pero nos sigue llamando. —Gordon bufa.

En realidad, Tyra no se ha fugado. Ella nunca hubiese traspasado de los límites de la mansión si fuese un intento de fuga, de todos modos. Ella llanamente ha querido experimentar alegría en su vida, alejada del carácter estricto de mamá y del sobreprotector de papá. A él le importa un carajo que tenga una novia y no un novio, la princesa de la familia está demasiado pequeña para que le rompan el corazón.

Ha hecho la vista gorda cuando Tyra se ha ido de casa, después de convencer a su novia para que la acepte en su hogar, y Bailey es quien ha tenido que soportar el rezongar de mamá. Bailey le ha convencido de que Tyra entrará en razón —sí, claro— y que regresará a casa cuando se trague el orgullo.

En serio, ¿quién se lo cree?

Es Tyra.

Bailey y Tyra se mensajean de vez en cuando. Una especie de ronda de las veinte preguntas que acaba rápido, con respuestas escuetas y evasivas.

Ah, qué agradable es estar tan joven.

Sí, ha dicho «tan joven».

Bailey todavía está joven.

—Solo quería llamarte, Gordy. —Gordon gruñe ante el apelativo. Bailey le empieza a robar las patatas y se gana un puntapié de Gordon—. ¿Algún día te presentará a su novia? Llevan dos años saliendo y la conoce únicamente Bailey y los señores Lovelace.

—En realidad, solo la conocemos papá y yo —corrige Bailey, risueño—. Papá oyó la conversación que teníamos Tyra y yo, y exigió una explicación. Tyra se enfadó tanto ése día. Creí que se le pasaría con el tiempo pero ya sabes lo que sucedió después. Sé que ella está bien, y su novia aparecerá cuando tenga que aparecer. Mamá… A ella no le importa tanto. A menos que la novia de Tyra le haga daño a Tyra. ¿Y qué estabas viendo cuando yo llegué, hermanito?

—El incendio en el bosque de Dean —responde Gordon—. Es extraño. Se ha originado un segundo incendio de la misma manera que el primero, completamente salido de la nada pero que no ha consumido tanta flora y fauna. De hecho, no ha consumido ninguna de las dos. Ambos se han apagado entre sí, aunque es evidente que el mayor daño ha sido por el primero. Todavía no saben qué lo ha causado, pero temen que se repita en el corto, o largo, plazo y no se extinga de nuevo.

»Hay rastro de pelea. Las autoridades creen que un par de imbéciles se han tratado de matar antes de equivocarse y provocar el incendio. Si están vivos o no, quién sabe. Yo me inclino a que no, no se puede escapar de un enorme incendio sin llamar a un helicóptero.

—Eso es —dice Bailey, sorprendido y confundido. Algo de eso ha oído antes que abandonasen el apartamento de Dudley y está preocupado. Gordon no habla de las noticias, ni siquiera de las deportivas. Mejor abandonarlo—… una completa tontería. Deja que los aburridos adultos se encarguen de eso, hermanito. Nosotros tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Si quieres regresar al club para sacar tu auto, no te detengo; pero no esperes que Dennis y yo te esperemos.

—Te repites —dice Dennis—. No te repitas.

—Mi vida, mis errores. Tómalo y aguántate.

—Está bien, no me esperes. Pero Denny sí lo hará; él es mi responsabilidad, después de todo —dice Bailey—. Quédense aquí. Hablo en serio, Gordon, no quiero tener que buscarlos por cuadra y media. Iré a por Duddy, quizá ya terminó de hacer la rabieta del día.

Gordon no le debate y se encoge de hombros. Raramente, Bailey lo llama «Gordon» sin que alguien se lo pida, y eso no garantiza que Bailey lo vaya a hacer.

—Está bien. Lo que tú quieras. Pero no te tardes. ¿Me escuchaste, Bailey?

—No te prometo nada. —Bailey le sonríe—. Pero te aseguro que no me iré sin ustedes.

—¿Otra vez?

—Joder, hermanito, fue un accidente. Y Denny no se ha quejado, ¿cierto, Denny?

Dennis asiente.

—Espera, ¿qué es eso de que tengo la actitud de la novia?

* * *

Al final Dudley ha accedido a que Claire le dé tutorías de cómo se juega al golf.

Pese a que no ha avanzado en toda la sesión, se está entreteniendo y no ha pensado en qué momento se irá al apartamento. Han descubierto por qué ninguno ha intentado juntarse con el otro cuando han sido más jóvenes, ya que Dudley la ha considerado demasiado fantasiosa y Claire lo ha creído un bravucón sin neuronas funcionales. Muy bien, ése sí lo ha tomado como un insulto, ¿y qué le ha querido decir? Le ha contado un poco de sus amigos, Claire le ha mencionado un par de experiencias que ha tenido con Eliza. Dudley se ha reído en algunas de ellas, y otras le ha parecido medio raras. Y sí, lo dice alguien que ha vivido con un mago por años. Está más que familiarizado con cosas fuera de los normales.

No han sido raras en el sentido «esto es cosa de magia» sino raras del tipo «esto es demasiado muy raro, ¿estás cuerda?». Sí, justamente así. Sin embargo Dudley, yendo en contra de las creencias que le han inculcado sus padres, le ha parecido fascinante y le ha pedido que le diga más. Quizá nunca llegue a la altura de las aventuras que ha tenido Harry, pero está viendo que no todas las cosas que no están en su lugar, que no son normales, pueden ser interesantes. Dudley ha omitido completamente la etapa depresiva que ha pasado, también que Harry es un mago y que la tía Marge la ha hecho de «dirigible aerostático».

No obstante, sí le ha dicho de algunas vacaciones familiares o de quejas sobre la tía Marge y Yvonne.

—Y entonces _Ripper_ persiguió a Harry hasta a un árbol porque pisó una de sus patas. —Dudley ríe—. Son cosas que nunca se olvidan.

—Pero, ¿le detuvieron? —dice Claire, como si estuviese preocupada.

Dudley se calma lo suficiente para responder:

—Se podría decir eso —dice, suponiendo que no le gustará oír que han dejado a _Ripper_ ladrándole a Harry hasta la medianoche—. _Ripper_ tenía un mal genio. Solo tía Marge lo conseguía calmar y ella se enfadó con Harry por lastimar a su antiguo bulldog favorito.

—Eso creo que lo entiendo —dice ella, vacilante—. ¿«Tenía»? ¿Acaso él está…?

—Muerto —completa Dudley—. Tía Marge quedó devastada cuando _Ripper_ falleció, pero ya se consiguió a una nueva favorita. _Pearl_ tiene menos mal genio que _Ripper_ , pero tía Marge la viste con colores tan fluorescentes y con moños tan grandes. Qué horror. Hasta papá, que no suele criticar cómo tía Marge cría a su manada, se queja cada que tía Marge la trae a casa. Por eso me mudé.

—¿En serio?

—Ya hay un cegato en la familia, no quiero ser el siguiente.

—Pues te verías bien usando anteojos —dice Claire—. Bueno, depende del color y la forma.

—Y tú te verías bien pintando, aunque no tenga sentido alguno.

—Hay arte abstracto, búscalo.

—¿Y perderme en ese montón de cuadrados y círculos entrelazados? —Qué bueno que a veces se ha dignado a prestar atención en clases de Lengua—. Paso.

—Yo te encontraría.

—¿Y por qué querría que tú me encontrarás?

—Yo causé que te perdieras.

—¿Y qué si yo quisiera seguir perdido? —debate Dudley.

Pone las manos en la mesa y acercándose lo más que puede a Claire.

—¿Y si yo no lo acepto? —Claire lo imita, aunque ella apoya la barbilla en las manos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. ¿Qué harías?

Claire y Dudley se quedan en silencio, probablemente sopesando el por qué han acabado en una conversación que no ha tenido ni pies ni cabeza. El golf le sigue pareciendo bastante irritante y, desde luego, no lo volverá a practicar ni aunque le paguen o, peor, Bailey vuelva a entrar a su apartamento y le saque de quicio. No obstante, no se quejará que el día lo ha desperdiciado. Se ha distraído de lo que sea que haya tenido que entregar, de las facturas que pagar, de la insistencia a la que le someten papá y mamá, de la actitud de Marge, de la pequeña _Pearl_ —que cada semana parece estar creciendo— y de otras cosas que ya se le han olvidado. Ha aprendido una que otra directriz del golf, se ha reencontrado con una ex compañera de la primaria y por lo visto Bailey no servirá si la llega a hacer de niñera.

No es que Dudley necesite una niñera.

Se vuelven a mirar y sueltan una carcajada, él siendo más escandaloso que ella.

—No olvidaré este día —dice Claire, ya más calmada. Dudley asiente, dándose golpes en el pecho con un puño. Recordatorio para sí: es una mala idea tratar de reprimir una carcajada, a la garganta no le gusta—. ¿Crees que nos podríamos volver a juntar? Quizá pueda aprender un poco más de tu familia alocada.

—Y quizá me pase lo mismo con la vida de tu amiga. —Dudley sacude la cabeza—. ¿Mañana por la tarde? Ya casi son las cuatro —dice, mirando su reloj—, tengo facturas que ordenar.

—¿Contador? ¿Tú?

—No me insultes. Trabajo en una empresa de electrodomésticos, tipo celulares y ordenadores. Es lo único que sé bien.

—Eso suena más como tú. —De nuevo. ¿Lo está insultando o lo está halagando? Con lo poco que conoce a Claire, puede ser cualquiera de las dos—. Entonces, ¿cuándo tienes una hora libre? ¿O es que tendrás descanso hasta que estés convaleciente?

—El señor Sheeren no es precisamente estricto, pero lo mejor es que todo esté en orden y a tiempo —responde Dudley—. Es una suerte que haya contratado a alguien como yo, creo que es amable. O estaba desesperado por conseguir un empleado, ya que el señor Sheeren se encargó de dirigir la tienda durante más de un año. A Mal su filosofía le parece decente, por cierto.

—Entonces te va bien —dice Claire y se encoge de hombros. La camarera llega y cada quien paga lo que ha pedido; se ponen en pie y caminan sin rumbo—. ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en lo hermoso que está el Big Ben? Nunca lo he podido en vivo, pero las fotografías me encantan. La estructura que tiene es tan…

—Típica.

—Iba a decir linda. —No parece molesta por la interrupción—. Yo nunca podría diseñar algo así. Me falta práctica. Bastante práctica, no puedo ni dibujar una simple flor.

—Te lo dice el chico que apesta en el golf, lo conseguirás. —Claire se vuelve a él—. Me enseñaste un tanto en menos de una hora. Ninguno de mis profesores presume ése logro.

—Vamos, estás exagerando.

—No, es en serio.

— _Tú._

Es Bailey. Se oye histérico y, al entrar en su rango de visión, lo ve jadeante y abriendo la boca para respirar, como si fuese una truca fuera del agua. Parece que ha corrido durante cuadras sin tomar un pequeño descanso, aunque no lo suficiente para que el sudor provoque que la camisa se le pegue al pecho o, simplemente, se la quite. Dudley ha tenido la desgracia de hacer un proyecto escolar en la mansión Lovelace, y los constantes chillidos de las fanáticas de Bailey los han distraído a Malcolm, Gordon y a él. El que se ha cabreado ha sido Malcolm y le ha arrojado el libro de Gordon. Según Malcolm, ser hermano de Bailey lo hace parcialmente responsable y no arruinará uno de sus libros.

Claire balbucea unos «eh» seguidos, como si fuese lo único que puede decir.

Típico Bailey.

—Dudley Vernon Dursley —grita, al llegar donde están—, ¿cómo te atreves a abandonar el club?

 _—_ «Vernon» no es mi segundo nombre. _—_ « _Mamá, te amo por eso_ » _—._ Entonces, ¿ya lo acordamos? —le dice a Claire, y ésta asiente.

—¿Ickle? —dice Bailey, indignado.

—No.

—¿Popkin?

—Tampoco.

—¿Neffy?

—Equivocado.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tus abuelos?

—¿Se te acabaron los apodos que usan mamá y tía Marge conmigo? —propone, divertido. Claire se despide de él—. Nos vemos después, Claire.

—¡Oye, que yo también estoy aquí!

—Diviértete en tu trabajo —dice Claire.

—Divertirse y trabajar no van juntas —se queja Dudley.

—Me siento ignorando —murmura Bailey.

* * *

*Es el _patronus_ de Kingsley.

**El hándicap del hoyo es el índice de dificultad de cada uno de los hoyos de un campo de golf. Dicho índice es fijado por el comité de competición de cada club de acuerdo con las directrices de la EGA ( _European Golf Association_ ). El hándicap de un hoyo varía de 1 a 18. Cuanto más bajo es el número, mayor es la dificultad. Según Wikipedia.

***Una (¿la única?) de las amigas de Petunia que reemplazó a Arabella Figg, cuando ella se rompió la pierna, para cuidar a Harry Potter. Fue mencionada únicamente en la Piedra Filosofal.


	3. Perdido

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:**

Perdido

 _«No toda decisión es fácil, no todo corazón es frágil, no toda armadura es dura, no todo mal de amor se cura._

 _No todo sentimiento es cuerdo, no todo pensamiento es puro; mas, contigo siento que me acerco a la perfección, lo juro.»_

 _Perderme en ti, Tommy Torres_

* * *

Dudley todavía no ha terminado el trabajo que le ha dejado Sheeren.

Ha sido un estúpido por confiar ciegamente en las habilidades de Malcolm para resolver todos los problemas matemáticos que haya, así que está desviviéndose tratando de entender lo que dicen los viejos libros de contaduría de papá. Él se los ha entregado desde que ha descubierto de qué trabajará y nunca los ha abierto hasta hoy, de hecho, Dudley no suele abrir los libros de la escuela a menos que no tenga otra alternativa. Y dicha alternativa responde al nombre de Malcolm Athens, quien se encapricha a niveles insospechados con tal que Dudley no viva mendigando de las tareas que le roba y de la paciencia —a veces, nula paciencia— que le tiene. Aunque en más de una ocasión ha tenido el impulso de arrojar al Malcolm de las escaleras, ha aprendido a tolerar lo que Malcolm hace por él y, eventualmente, a apreciarlo.

Para ser honesto, Dudley nunca ha imaginado que sus amigos pudiesen llegar tan lejos solo por él. Al principio, cuando ha estado sumergido en un espiral de dolor a los quince años, únicamente se ha concentrado en cómo ha podido comportarse de aquella manera tan tosca, digna de un imbécil, niñato consentido que no sabe valorar lo que tiene, ni a apreciar a quienes han estado ahí para él en todo momento. Pese a que aquella alucinación de un Harry siendo amado por sus padres y sus padres odiándolo a él, las demás cosas mezquinas han regresado a él en el lapso de las semanas. Ha sido gradual, sin que pudiese evitarlo: ver a mamá, y recordar cómo le ha gritado y ha hecho un berrinche solo por el número de regalos de cumpleaños; hablar con papá, y saber que ha defendido y ha realizado casi todo lo que él le ha dicho, simplemente porque le ha parecido adecuado y sin nada que él, Dudley, pueda perder.

Después del ataque del _dementor_ *, ha empezado a disminuir las porciones de lo que le servido mamá, ha dejado lo que ya no ha querido en la bandeja y a veces no se ha bebido el té, o la bebida saludable que sea. Es irónico que Sonia Henderson le haya prácticamente obligado —o tratar de obligar— que Dudley baje de peso a uno más ideal, en el sentido en que no parezca una no tan gran ballena con exceso de grasa. «Tu padre es una ballena sin remedio; en mi guardia, su hijo no seguirá su camino», ha dicho luego que le ha preguntado. Sonia ha puesto todo su empeño en hacerlo; Dudley puede engañar a las demás personas, pero nunca ha conseguido que Sonia se trague media palabra de lo que le dice. Es como si Sonia Henderson estuviese acostumbrada a lidiar con delincuentes juveniles.

Pese a que ha conseguido que toda la familia Dursley, con excepción de Marge, haya seguido la dieta mientras que Dudley se ha escabullido de ella, sospecha que Harry también lo ha hecho a su manera. Con un demonio, Harry se ha escapado de su recámara en un Ford Anglia volador a los doce años; después de eso y la cola de cerdo, Dudley afirma que si Harry hubiese querido escaparse y no regresar nunca ya lo hubiese hecho.

Cabe señalar que contra todo pronóstico, Sonia Henderson no se ha tragado que Dudley haya querido bajar de peso. Él sabe que no, la enfermera de Smeltings también. Le ha interrogado qué razones ha tenido, le ha analizado para encontrar qué ha estado de mal con Dudley, solo para dejarlo al no conseguir una respuesta de Dudley. Lo que no ha esperado —y ahora le parece muy obvio— ha sido que Sonia se comunicase con sus padres y les informase de la situación. No sabe, ni le interesa saber, si Sonia se ha enterado de la depresión de Dudley, pero lo que sí está seguro es que Sonia le ha hecho conversación cada que ha llegado a la enfermería, sea por…

Ya ni recuerda por qué.

Alana Mason le ha ayudado a superar la mayor parte de las crisis que ha tenido Dudley Dursley. Le ha informado de cómo lo puede superar, de cómo hacer que las pesadillas y la alucinación que ha tenido se vayan para siempre, de cómo perder la sensación de repentino frío que le ha dado, de cómo dormir por las noches sin soñar. Una ayuda idónea, por supuesto que sí; no obstante, y a riesgo de hacer enfadar a Malcolm, Sonia Henderson ha sido más útil para él.

Mantener la atención centrada en los papeles, con los ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para no confundir un dato con otro, un rubro con otro se le está haciendo más complicado. Dudley suele poner el pendiente en una pequeña caja, de esas donde vienen los zapatos, y dejarla tirarla por ahí en su despacho, alías, dormitorio. La idea es de Malcolm, que se ha encargado de meterle en la cabeza lo que significa ser organizado. Ha comenzado en la secundaria al inicio de cuarto año; y si le ha hecho caso a Malcolm es porque no ha tenido ganas de pelearse con él, además que eso solo servirá para retrasar lo inevitable. No lo dirá ni a punta de espada, pero hay ventajas no arrojar las cosas donde le plazcan.

Malcolm le ve con superioridad cada que llega al apartamento de Dudley.

Nunca se lo ha dicho ni nunca lo hará, Malcolm es muy creativo para recordarte que él tiene razón.

Hace unos minutos que ha apagado el televisor. Normalmente tenerlo encendido le sirve para que no se duerma, al menos hasta que haya terminado sus deberes, pero el sueño que tiene es tan grande que hasta la retransmisión de un reportaje de plantas le ha parecido interesante. La jardinería a Dudley no le llama la atención. Mamá tiene una compulsión tan grande por la limpieza que no deja que nadie más la haga; ni Dudley le ha dejado entrar a casa después que ha jugado en el barro, hecho que se ha repetido hasta que ha descubierto su amor por los videojuegos. Mamá un algo muy firme en contra de la suciedad, ¿y cuida por sí misma un jardín?

Qué bueno mamá que no haya intentado que Dudley se interese en la jardinería.

Uno más y se va a la cama. Se talla los ojos, sintiendo la pesadez en sus párpados y deslizando el bolígrafo por un cuarto de la página. ¿A quién llamar para que le dé una plática sin sentido? Malcolm colgará la llamada si es que llega a contestar, Piers está ocupado en un campeonato regional de boxeo, Dennis no rompe su horario… Por lo tanto, le queda Gordon. ¿Por qué precisamente él? En realidad, también están mamá y papá pero no son una opción. Mamá lo atosigará y papá impondrá su opiniones por sobre las suyas. No es que le importe, pero es que le quitarán la paciencia y Dudley aprecia demasiado a sus padres para desquitarse con ellos.

Gordon será.

— _¿Qué quieres, gran D? —_ Gordon no se ha demorado nada en atender la llamada— _. Tyra me está volviendo loco. Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, ¡no soy su consejero personal! Me importa una mierda que su queridísima novia todavía tenga aprensiones con ella, es su problema así que ella lo resuelva. Joder, ¿por qué siquiera le contesto?_

—En serio, Gordon, para qué me preguntas si igual te vas a quejar —dice Dudley, un poco más espabilado. Gordon y Bailey tienen ese efecto en la gente, por razones diferentes. De Tyra no puede decir nada, no la conoce. Es decir, que la ha conocido de pequeña pero la diferencia de edad los ha separado y eso—. Y yo qué sé.

— _Entonces Mal no terminó el trabajo y te estás desesperando_ —dice Gordon—. _Ajá, ¿y dónde entro yo? Háblale a él, sabrá qué hacer._

—No estoy llamando para que me ayudes. Quiero conservar mi empleo. Solo dime cosas, las que sea.

— _¿El qué? ¿De cómo te robaste a la amiga de Dennis hoy o que cabreaste a Bailey por ignorarle? Gracias por lo último, me volvió loco a mí. ¿Por qué no tengo hermanos normales?_

—Yo no me robé a la amiga de Dennis.

¿Por qué nadie le dice nada? Está por decirlo hasta que se acuerda que es lo que sus amigos han intentado hacer por años. Cómo Gordon ha estado enamoradísimo de Andrea Miller durante una parte de su adolescencia, pero que Dudley no ha notado porque ha estado más ocupado en hacerle la vida imposible a Harry. Gordon nunca le ha pedido consejo para eso y Dudley no tenga nada que decir, pero tener a alguien con quien hablar ayuda de vez en cuando. Dudley se ha enterado de la situación mientras se ha recuperado de la depresión. Sabe que a Gordon le ha sentado mal que Andrea haya caído del pedestal en el que él la ha puesto y, actualmente, es un molestia para Gordon que Andrea no le dé su espacio.

Andrea no le acosa. Le invita a citas improvisadas y Gordon asiste para no hacerla sentir mal. Gordon todavía la ama, pero ya no está enamorado de ella. Para Dudley es lo mismo, para Gordon es diferente. El amor es una fuerza incomprensible para Dudley. Sí le atraído una que otra chica, ¿quién quiere salir con el bravucón del salón? No el bravucón de Smeltings: ha habido chicos que han podido darle una paliza a Dudley si éste se hubiese metido con ellos. «Buenos muros hacen buenos vecinos*», según Malcolm. Sacude la cabeza, quitándose todo lo que puede el cansancio y dejando prendida la televisión. No pretende levantarse para alcanzar el control remoto: no llegará tan lejos, el suelo se ve cómodo.

Sin embargo, diez facturas más.

 _—Oye, gran D, ¿qué hiciste para que Claire se quedara contigo?_

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dice Dudley, bostezando de nuevo—. Me haré un café, como siga así.

 _—Ella llamó a Dennis. Se disculpó por no llegar y mencionó a «un rubio hilarante que conoció». Dennis le preguntó quién y Claire respondió que eras tú._

—No sabía que era la misma Claire.

— _Sí_ , imbecille. _La Claire que estuvo contigo fue la misma que se vería con Dennis, que fue la Claire que Piers bravuconeó y que tuvo una amiga de la que no sé el nombre. Claire Bellamy para ti, gran D._

—Estái zitto —dice Dudley. Ese es el italiano para «cállate».

— _Por amor a mi bisabuela Alda, es_ «Stai zitto», imbecille _. Si vas a usar el italiano en contra de mí, al menos deja que te enseñe cómo no pronunciarlo chapurreado._

—¿Y para qué carajo sabes italiano si no vives ahí?

— _Es cosa de familia. A veces los visitamos o ellos a nosotros; hasta que eso pasa, nos enviamos cartas pero ellos no han respondido a la última que envié._

—¿Cosa de familia? —dice Dudley, confundido.

 _—Hay unos Rinaldi que son parientes míos por ahí y que han aprendido francés desde muy pequeños._

 _—_ ¿Para qué saben francés si no viajan a Francia?

— _Asisten a una_ Académie Beauxbâtons _—_ dice Gordon. Pese a que ha estado mejorando, todavía se le escapa el acento en Beauxbatons—. _¿Y por qué a Piers no le pusimos un apelativo?_

 _—_ ¿Esa es tu duda existencial a las dos y media de la mañana?

Gordon le responde algo que cae en oídos sordos. La última factura se está comportando obstinada con él, es como si hubiese decidido que retendrá a Dudley hasta el amanecer y ni así ahí se dignará a que Dudley lo resuelva. Tirarse de los pelos es una alternativa que no considerará, por el simple hecho de que ya lo ha realizado y le ha dado una jaqueca monumental. Probablemente haya sido provocada por la profesora Wright. Ella ha sido imposible de tolerar por el grupo de amigos de Dudley Dursley, con quien la ha tenido jurada hasta que han sobrevivido a la secundaria. Hasta a Malcolm le ha caído fatal la profesora Wright, y Malcolm ha sido el ojito derecho de todos los profesores que ha conocido.

Excepto de la profesora Wright.

—Mal siempre la ha corregido.

— _¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Wright? ¡Ella es una molestia para mí!_

—Es una molestia para todos nosotros —dice Dudley—. Siempre nos castigaba, nos mandaba hacer bastantes reportes, nos metía en problemas y el director la escuchaba.

Una molestia total.

* * *

Las tres de la tarde. El momento más especial del día: la jornada de las tediosas ocho horas de estudio ha finalizado y finalmente se puede hacer lo que se desea. Ése no es el caso de Dudley. El muchacho ha terminado ha dormido solo cuatro horas cuando se ha levantado, apresurado y sintiendo que el mundo que se le viene encima. Ha arrojado los cuadernos a la mochila, se ha regresado a casa cuando ha notado que no ha llevado la carpeta de las facturas —regresar a casa no es una opción, si quiere llegar a tiempo al trabajo—; no tiene ni puta idea de cómo se las ha ingeniado para que lo ha escrito y organizado sea entendible, pero no le ha dado más vueltas al asunto. La lección la ha aprendido. No hay que depender de que Malcolm Athens se encargue de todo; a menos que, por supuesto, quiera desvelarse de a gratis.

No se ha tocado los párpados, no obstante, deben de haber aumentado de tamaño hasta el grado de ser visibles. La gente suele fijarse más en la ropa de Dudley, que aún es de una talla difícil de conseguir, para notar esos pequeños detalles. Honestamente, ¿por qué mamá nunca le ha dicho los problemas que ha pasado para algo tan mundano como lo es comprar la ropa de Dudley? La risa histérica del vendedor ha causado que Dudley le dé una mirada fulminante cada que se encuentra con él, lo que sucede cuando va al centro comercial y tiene la necesidad de pasar por allá.

Ha desayunado con un par de tostadas de su apartamento —una señal que debe ir de compras— y un jugo frutas que ha comprado por el camino. Da un suspiro, deteniéndose para recuperar el equilibrio y retomando el andar treinta segundos después; no se ha terminado de acostumbrar a saltarse horas de sueño por algo que no sea perderse con sus amigos por ahí. Los deberes de la preparatoria y las responsabilidades en la tienda ocupan casi todo el tiempo de Dudley, no dejándole tiempo para que vea Piers, Gordon, Malcolm y Dennis a menos que decida jugársela. En el fondo, Dudley siempre ha sabido que ha podido reprobar por andar vagando, no entrando a clases e intimidando a los demás para que no se chiven; mas, ¿reprobar por causa de una guerra que no ha pedido y por la que ha tenido que esconderse con un par de magos?

Por supuesto, el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico impide que se lo diga a alguien.

Falta dos meses para que termine la preparatoria y se dedique al trabajo.

Dos meses más.

Sólo eso.

El lunes se ha convertido en el día de la semana que detesta. Lo que no ha completado el viernes ni el sábado, hace que este todo un domingo enclaustrado en su apartamento sin la posibilidad de divertirse. A las series que ha seguido les ha perdido el hilo hace tiempo; disfruta los pequeños avances o spoilers que escucha, sabiendo que es de las pocas maneras que no se desconecte de la realidad. ¿Es así como papá ha estado durante años: dividiéndose el tiempo entre dirigir a Grunnings y estar con la familia? A papá lo ha oído quejarse por infinidad de cosas: Harry, los empleados, la magia, los magos, los que piden un aumento, los magos que irrumpen en una casa de gente decente, cargándose la chimenea y hacen que la lengua de Dudley crezca grotescamente, el Ford Anglia volador, los pasteles voladores, los posibles socios que no aguantan ni una rareza de Harry…

En fin, las quejas de papá no involucran a Dudley o mamá. Dudley ha creído que es porque son la familia que papá ama, sin contar a Marge, y por eso están exentos. Esa no es la exacta verdad; actualmente, sabe que son lo único que no importa qué no le causarán un problema, aunque sí lo hagan. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará para adaptarse a este tipo de estilo de vida? ¿Se volverá más fácil cuando tenga más experiencia o siempre tendrá ganas de golpear a la primera persona que se le cruce?

La tienda de Sheeren está a cuatro cuadras, en el lugar donde ha estado un pequeño restaurante a los que la familia Bradley ha ido hasta que lo han clausurado. Según el reportaje que ha salido, las medidas de salubridad han sido deplorables y el servicio al cliente el peor que ha habido. A Dudley no le interesa en qué se han equivocado los antiguos propietarios o que Sheeren lo haya comprado a la semana, a un precio bastante accesible y abriendo el local al cabo de un mes. Dennis lo encuentra bastante curioso; Dennis es Dennis, ¿qué otra explicación puede haber? Está hablando del muchacho que ha tenido la faceta que le interesan los extraterrestres y tiene un problema con dormirse donde le parezca que es cómodo, aunque no lo sea. Y no, no lo opina solo él, sino que también y…

Necesita café.

Está pensando intransigencias.

Sí, Dudley lo ha investigado para callar a Malcolm. «Intransigencia» sí es una palabra, significa que está pensando algo que se contradice con algo más. Malcolm siempre dice que Dudley da vergüenza en Lengua, pese a que no esté Malcolm para burlarse de él y corregirle frente a toda la clase.

Al menos, Dudley sí sabe que sí hay una clase de Lengua.

Ese es un punto a su favor.

Definitivamente, necesita café.

Sheeren está dando indicaciones al subdirector de la compañía: un tipo al que Dudley nunca le ha querido dirigir ni media palabra, pero que lo ha hecho ya que no ha tenido otra alternativa. No cree que Sheeren sea tan de confianza y simpático como lo dicen las féminas que entran solo babear por él, pero sí le ha dado una mejor primera impresión que el tipo que siempre está con él y del que aún no conoce su nombre. El reloj que le ha regalado mamá marca las tres cuarenta y nueve de la tarde. Es oficial, quizá sea despedido.

«Exonero la primera llegada no justificada de mis empleados. La segunda, están fuera», es lo que le ha dicho papá hace años. Papá es bastante estricto en Grunnings, razón por la que la compañía no ha menguado las ventas anuales, bimestrales y mensuales. Sí, en ése orden. El sistema de papá le confunde por muy eficiente que sea.

Da un asentimiento en dirección de Sheeren. Procura no mirarle a los ojos cuando deposita la carpeta en uno de los cajones del mostrador. A Sheeren le gusta verificar cada dato antes de ingresarlo en el sistema.

—Si hay que decir en defensa suya, señor Dursley, hágalo ahora —dice Sheeren. Un escalofrío la espina dorsal de Dudley; a veces, Sheeren da miedo—. ¿No hay nada, verdad? Que esto no se vuelva a repetir o buscaré otro empleado.

—Sí, señor —dice, con algo de dificultad. ¿De qué le servirá renegar que no le puede tratar de ésa manera? Sheeren es el jefe. Está en su derecho de hablarle como le plazca mientras que no cruce la línea. Dudley no es estúpido. Él sabe de qué modo papá a los empleados de Grunnings cuando tiene un mal día. Eso no le pasará a él—. ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

—Nada relevante —dice Sheeren, fríamente—. Un paquete llegó hoy. Athens se ofreció a ir.

Hay un «tú no estabas aquí, pedazo de irresponsable» que Sheeren ha dejado colgando de la frase. Dudley asiente, con pesadez, y toma el lugar que le corresponde en el mostrador. Con los años que ha lidiado con las reuniones constantes de papá —en Grunnings, las de la casa— ha aprendido cómo tratar a cada posible aliado según las actitudes que demuestre no más entrar a donde se lleve a cabo. No recuerda la primera reunión de negocios a la que ha asistido, en contra de su voluntad, pero lo más divertido que ha habido es ver cómo papá doblega la voluntad del posible socio a su conveniencia. Harry nunca ha estado involucrado; de una manera u otra, le han convencido para que se quede en el armario o, simplemente, donde no se haga notar.

La pantalla del teléfono de Sheeren se ilumina por unos segundos, antes que se apague. En lo que Sheeren llega y lo recoge, Dudley alcanza a ver un nombre: «Mad». Le quita al cajón donde Sheeren le ha pedido que guarde un tanto del dinero dado que no se fía de las cajas registradoras. Le quita el envoltorio que le ha puesto Malcolm a las monedas, vaciando las libras esterlinas en cada compartimiento según la clasificación* que poseen. Sin saber por qué, ve de reojo a Sheeren que está ocupado mensajeándose con Mad; Sheeren se gira, buscando un lugar de la tienda donde la señal acceda mejor, y lee una parte de la conversación.

Mensaje de Mad: «Ellos saben».

Respuesta de Sheeren: «No. Es casualidad».

Replica de Mad: «No lo es».

Exigencia de Sheeren: «No salgas esta noche».

Dudley sacude la cabeza, decidiendo que la mensajería entre Mad y Sheeren le importan una mierda. La clientela a veces llega al cabo de unos minutos, ya sea para quejarse de los electrodomésticos que —fijo— ellos mismos han roto o para estropear los nervios de Dudley, con los alaridos que dan cuando no obtienen lo que quieren en el momento en que les da la puta gana. ¿Por qué siempre le tocan los compradores más obstinados y cargantes? Dudley nunca ha sido un chico paciente y posiblemente nunca lo será, pero papá le ha dicho que desquitarse con los clientes afectará la compañía y ésa será la responsabilidad de Dudley; los empleados, por otra, tienen que aguantarse. Ni Sheeren ni Dudley opinan lo mismo que él, por cierto.

Este es uno de los días donde las horas transcurren tan mortíferamente lentas.

* * *

La campana se oye hasta la parte trasera de la tienda.

Dudley maldice en sus adentros y deja de hacer el inventario, labor que disfruta. De pequeño, Dudley ha llevado sus juguetes para presumírselos a sus compañeros y recordarles que él puede tener todo lo quiera; los que más los han impresionado, ya sea por ser el último modelo o por no conseguirse a la venta en Little Whinging los ha repetido, disfrutando de la mirada cargada de celos de ellos y riéndose con sus amigos. Mamá siempre revisa la calidad de la vajilla o lo que los muebles, cambiándolos para que diga que están fuera de moda. Dudley nunca ha entendido de dónde mamá consigue tantísimo dinero, que ni siquiera papá consigue en un mes. Es como si tuviese una especie de cuenta secreta solo para ellos, llenos de ahorros que se han extinguido cuando Harry ha ido a aquel internado a los once años.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

Al hacer la pregunta y ver a quién tiene delante, Dudley está confundido ante la ropa que usa. Lo más normal es el sombrero de café que la chica está usando, que hace que su cepillo le cubra parcialmente los ojos. Está usando un blazer verde brillante por encima de una blusa con la inscripción « _Fare sempre ciò che è giusto, non ciò che è facile_ » en un amarillo que muy, muy chillón. La falda que usa tiene por diseño los colores del arcoíris y las botas… Esas son normales.

La chica está inspeccionado a su alrededor como quien está esperando que alguien aparezca, o como quien lo ha hecho hasta que se ha aburrido. Dudley detesta que la tienda esté en una calle concurrida; la gente lo pone de punto de encuentro, obstaculizando la salida y atrasando a quien sí tiene que hacer algo ahí.

—¿Tú eres Dudley, el amigo de Gordon? —dice ella con un acento italiano. Dudley asiente, perezosamente—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—En la mansión Lovelace, quizá —le responde—; y si no tienes nada qué comprar, desaparécete. Y cámbiate. Eres una pésima imitación de una cirquera.

—Pensé que era un buen estilo —dice ella. No hay tono decaído, ni de disgusto ni de falsa pena; no hay nada que pretenda causarle compasión a Dudley o que le indique que se ha enfadado con él. Nada. Simplemente lo ha reconocido. Parece que lo ha visto venir—. Gracias, Dudley.

La muchacha se va.

Un taxi se posiciona enfrente de la tienda y Malcolm se baja del asiento del copiloto; aprieta la manija de la puerta la cierra, sin causar un choque violento pese a la fuerza con la que la ha sostenido. La oficina del correo está a dos horas de la tienda. En el momento en que Malcolm baja cuatro, no una, cuatro cajas de la baca* sabe que su amigo está cabreado. Dudley le echa llave al cajón y la deja en el mostrador; Malcolm querrá quedarse hasta tarde organizado y reorganizándolo una y otra y otra vez hasta que decida que es suficiente, y Dudley ha aprendido a quitarse del camino.

En esta ocasión, simplemente se irá por una hora y regresará antes que Sheeren lo haga. Su jefe se ha ido luego que se ha mensajeado con Mad. Cierran a las diez de la noche, tiene tiempo de sobra.

Le deja una nota a Malcolm. La única vez que se ha marchado sin avisar que lo ha hecho, cuando han estado en séptimo grado, Malcolm le ha dado la regañada del siglo.

—Llévate mi abrigo —dice Malcolm.

Si Malcolm no la ha llevado a la parte trasera es por: o se está serenando o es la orden de Sheeren.

—No.

—Lloverá —dice su amigo— y te vas a enfermar. Y no tendría que ofrecértelo si lo hubieras traído el tuyo, Dudley.

—Es que no va a llover, te lo prometo —dice Dudley—. Es el mismo reportaje que hemos tenido por una semana y no ha sucedido. Deja de ser tan dramático. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Malcolm le da una mirada de «estás de joda, ¿cierto?» y da un portazo.

Dudley suspira con pesadez.

Al cabo de veinte minutos de una caminata sin rumbo, decide ir al puesto de Fish and Chips* que frecuenta. Sheeren les da veinte minutos para que vayan a cenar y este es el más cercano que le queda. Malcolm prefiere llevar su propia comida, alegando que es más saludable que comer pura grasa y pescado condimentado cada día. Malcolm desconoce las maravillas de la vida que se pierde, así que no hable. El vendedor parece sorprendido de verle media hora antes de cuando suele llegar, no emite su opinión y le da la orden. Luego que ha pagado, sale del pequeño local —bastante pequeño, en realidad. «Modesto», según Dennis— y se sienta al borde de la calle. Es una costumbre que, siempre que pasa por ahí, lo compre. En esta ocasión, no obstante, no tiene hambre.

Los carros van pasando en frente de sus ojos, otros más rápidos y otros como si no tuvieses prisa para llegar al destino. No ha querido pensar en Harry pero no puede evitarlo ahora que está aquí, solo, sin nadie que le interrumpe o que le critique al verlo tan pensativo. Ni Mundungus ni Hestia han mantenido el contacto con la familia Dursley desde que se han ido, y sospecha que la culpa recae en sus padres. Hay veces en que el desastre del mundo mágico se ha reflejado en el mundo no mágico; vale, ésa no es la palabra pero no la recuerda. Mira su porción de Fish and Chips, moviéndola por sobre el plato sin dejar que caiga nada.

Vuelve a suspirar.

¿Harry todavía está vivo? Una sonrisa amarga se instala en su rostro, rememorando todas las ocasiones en que ha deseado que Harry se vaya solo porque le ha enfadado, a veces por cosas que él ha sabido que Harry no ha hecho, y ahora que tiene la oportunidad que eso pase no lo desea. No puede entrar al mundo mágico y buscarlo; primero, no sabe cómo; segundo, aunque supiese, ¿qué va a conseguir? Lo más seguro es que le ignoren y le echen. Harry ha tenido que mencionarlo en algún momento, contando cómo ellos se han aprovechado de él y convenciéndolos para que les hechicen.

Que la guerra haya acabado no significa que Harry sobreviviese.

Que se hayan asegurado que los Dursley estén a salvo no significa que Harry se los haya pedido.

Que haya vuelto todo a la normalidad no significa que todo esté normal.

Que haya seguido adelante no significa que lo demás esté en el pasado.

—¿Mirando a la nada, eh?

Es Claire. Asiente sin mirarla y sin querer hablar, y Claire por alguna inimaginable causa se sienta a la par de él. Dudley se gira y descubre que Claire tiene un par de auriculares en su mano y le está viendo, como si quisiese preguntarle qué le está pasando pero respetando el silencio que él desea. ¿Cómo decirle a una desconocida lo que le preocupa? Ella no le va a entender, creerá que está loco y le evitará como si su vida dependiese de ellos.

Para ser honesto, ni sus amistades ni su familia le puede entender. Sus padres han odiado a Harry desde que él ha llegado al número 4 de Privet Drive y sus amigos, por mucho que sepan de la magia, no saben ni la mitad de lo que han vivido. El incidente de Marge, el vidrio que ha desaparecido, la tarta voladora, el ataque del _dementor…_

Muy detalles menores y sin importancia.

Tampoco quiere decir que no es nada. No por ella, por él. Lleva años y años ocultándole al mundo lo que ocurre dentro del número 4 de Privet Drive. Cómo es que sus amigos no se han enojado con él ante la descarada mentira no lo entiende. A Dudley, desde luego, no le hubiese gustado saber que sus amigos le han ocultado información sin miramientos. No por moralidad ni por confianza, sino porque se ha hartado que los demás decidan lo que Dudley puede saber y lo que no. Sus padres han podido evitarle la mayor parte de los sustos, pero no lo han hecho y Dudley ha creído está mal de la cabeza. Al final ha resultado que es cosa de familia, eso no lo mejora. Y por qué se han empeñado tanto en aparentar ser comunes y corrientes tampoco lo entiende. Si no han suprimido la magia de Harry sin que Harry haya sabido que es mago, ciertamente no lo conseguirán si Harry sabe que lo es.

Dudley se considera a sí mismo como una persona perceptiva; tal vez no se dé cuenta de los detalles pequeños, pero sí de lo que vale la pena. En especial, si evita que esté en problemas o, hace años, a conseguir algo que los demás no tienen o uno de mejor calidad.

Dudley deja la porción de Fish and Chips y se va. Alza una ceja al darse cuenta que Claire le está siguiendo, sosteniendo el auricular con ambas manos y enredándolo un poco. Se encoge de hombros y fija la vista en el frente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado y dando un suspiro más profundo. Camina durante otra media hora. Revisa el teléfono de vez en cuando, para asegurarse que no se exceda demasiado y que Sheeren no acabe descubriendo que se ha fugado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta, desganado.

—¿Te molesta? —dice Claire y Dudley niega. Claire se inclina hacia atrás y distingue algo que le interesa—. Hay una exhibición allá, ¿la vamos a ver?

Hay haz de luz que proviene de aquella dirección. Unos van en línea vertical y otros en vertical, interceptándose y anulándose entre sí. Al acercarse, ve que hay un par de personas usando una gabardina negra enfrentándose a otro —el único con una máscara— que tiene las mismas habilidades. En el momento en que ve que hay rayos de color verde se paraliza, haciendo que Claire se detenga y le dé una mirada, confundida y extrañada. Hestia Jones le ha advertido de aquel hechizo en especial. «Será tu fin en cuanto te toque, Dudley. Aléjate, huye y escóndete». Es lo que le ha dicho. «Pero, ¿y los médicos no ayudarán?». Hestia le ha mirado lúgubre y ha reprimido sus propias memorias antes de contestar: «muerte instantánea, Dudley».

—Dijiste que querías que conviviéramos un poco, ¿cierto? —dice Dudley a Claire.

Toma el brazo de la muchacha y la conduce la primera intersección que halla. No importa dónde terminen ni que Sheeren lo descubra. Y ojalá que luzca más tranquilo de lo que se siente, no quiere alertar a Claire y entrar en una explicación incómoda.

—Sí —dice Claire—. ¿Te refieres a ahora?

—¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

Será seguro.

* * *

*Sé que son dos _dementores,_ pero Dudley no se interesa por tecnicismos.

**Frase perteneciente a Robert Frost, que aparece en el poema _Reparar el muro_ (1914).

***De libras esterlinas hay billetes de 5, 10, 20, 50 y 100. Un poco más escaso es el billete de 1£ que solo se imprime en Escocia. Según: inglaterra punto net /moneda-de-inglaterra/

****Armazón que se coloca sobre el techo del automóvil para colocar el equipaje.

*****Es un plato de comida rápida muy popular. Lleva pescado de diferentes tipos (sobre todo bacalao y merluza) rebozado con harina y huevo acompañado de patatas fritas, a las que se suele añadir sal y vinagre. Según: quieroirainglaterra punto com /informacion-inglaterra-ayuda-comida-inglesa/

Respecto a las preguntas de Carly en el capítulo anterior: leer para saber, es «celoso» solamente con Dennis (al chico lo hice autista, detalle mencionado en _Pensamiento multicolor_ ). Las últimas dos se respondieron en el capítulo de hoy.


	4. A partir de hoy

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:**

A partir de hoy

 _«Siempre hay alguien como tú que te nubla la razón pero no quiere escucharte._ _»_

 _A partir de hoy, David Bisbal ft. Sebastian Yatra_

* * *

El parque no está en el rango de visión de Dudley.

Ojalá que los magos realmente hayan estado más ocupados atacándose entre sí, o Dudley no sabrá cómo los tiene que defender de la magia. Claire le ha preguntado por qué está tan apurado en que se vaya y Dudley, en cambio, le ha pedido que le cuente de ella. Se ha enterado que Eliza está en un viaje familiar y que regresará dentro de un mes, que Eliza está interesa por conocer al nuevo amigo de Claire y otros detalles que Dudley ha escuchado atentamente. La conversación con Claire le ha ayudado a que no piense por qué, ni cómo o qué razón ha habido. No es quien para que ande pensando en cómo resolver la vida de los demás —este es el objetivo en la vida de Harry—. Lo curioso es que lo han hecho en un lugar no mágico, como si les importarse una mierda cargarse el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico.

« _No. Ya no pienses en eso, Dudley_ », se dice a sí mismo.

Ve a Claire y la manera en que ella le sonríe. Le está mencionando la pequeña travesía que han tenido al ir a aquel parque botánico y Dudley, aparentando un interés que no siente. Claire se ha quedado con él pese a que Dudley ha sido muy tosco con ella, le ha seguido sin que le haya dicho pedido —lo que nunca hará— y ha aceptado que la lleve a ningún lugar. Tampoco entiende por qué está siendo tan amable con él, como si esperarse que él se la devuelva de algún modo o lo que sea que pase por la mente de Claire. Bueno, si ese es el caso ya lo ha hecho.

Aunque no ha llovido, hace un frío insoportable. Con la ropa que anda puesta Claire ha creído que ella se está muriendo de hipotermia, sin embargo, parece que ése no es el caso. Claire parece cómoda con la temperatura baja que hay, aún para los estándares habituales de Inglaterra, como si no estuviese usando una blusa desmangada. Dudley está sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Está pensando en cómo contactar a Hestia para informarle de lo que ha pasado. No espera que Hestia Jones venga a Little Whinging de inmediato, empuñando la varita y dispuesta a matar a quién se interponga en su camino. Hestia Jones no es así. Para ser honesto, él se fía tanto de Hestia como lo hace de _Pearl_ si la cachorra vigila su comida.

Un mago, o bruja para el caso, tiene que enterarse. Se supone que es el trabajo de los aurores. Dudley está más que harto que vivir con la incertidumbre; ha pasado por eso una vez, lo que ha bastado para toda una vida.

Harry se ha comunicado con sus amigos mágicos usando una lechuza. En dónde conseguirá una lechuza si Harry nunca se lo ha explicado, en parte porque Dudley jamás se lo ha preguntado y hace poco que ha estado en contra de toda esta cosa mágica.

—Estás distraído —dice Claire. Le tira del brazo con una sonrisa jovial en el rostro. Dudley nota que todavía no se han soltado, pero tampoco le molesta ni a ella ni a él—. ¿No hay nada más que quieras saber de mí? ¿O ya puedo empezar a preguntar acerca de ti? —añade en un tono divertido.

Antes que Claire le conteste, el teléfono de Dudley vibra en el bolsillo. Otro mensaje de mamá preguntándole qué día tiene libre o qué día Dudley arribará en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Mamá no lo deja tranquilo, en serio, ¿cuál es el problema que ella tiene con que Dudley tenga su propia vida? Le insiste en que ni puede ni debe desligarse del lugar que lo ha visto crecer, donde han pasado los años dorados de su juventud y un montón de palabras vacías para él. Baja la tapa del teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo, y se vuelve hacia Claire que está esperando una respuesta.

Por la manera en que le ve, poniendo las manos en su cintura y sonriéndole mientras le enseña los dientes, deduce que no. Todavía no entiende por qué Claire Bellamy actúa de esta manera con él, teniéndole una paciencia que solo demuestran mamá y papá.

Suelta el brazo ya que encuentra extraño que estén en esta postura, cuando ya no hay peligro y probablemente los magos se hayan ido a otra parte de Little Whinging.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber de mí? —dice Dudley. Da un bufido al recibir un nuevo mensaje—. No pasa nada interesante en mi vida, ¿sabes? Salvo que cuentes las veces que acabé castigado por culpa de Wright

—No puedes culpar a los profesores por algo que tú hiciste.

Dudley se le queda mirando a Claire, incrédulo de lo que acaba de oír. Todas las personas que quieren a Dudley han concordado con él, sin excepción; no importa qué o quién sea, Dudley siempre tendrá y los demás nunca, jamás acertarán. ¿Y ahora Claire Bellamy le viene a echar en cara lo que ha hecho, a decirle lo que ha debido de hacer solo porque le conoce de ayer? Bufa. Se prepara dar un puñetazo directo al abdomen, sin embargo, cierra los ojos con fuerza y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dice Dudley escupiendo las palabras. Claire se inclina hacia atrás, aunque sin moverse—. A ver, señorita sabelotodo, ¿y tú qué demonios sabes de mí?

—Solo te constaté…

—Bueno, ¿quién carajo te ha pedido tu opinión, Claire?

—No es para que reacciones de esta manera.

¿Y exactamente cómo se supone que tiene que reaccionar en la oh tan sabia opinión de una estúpida que acaba de conocer? Se aclara la garganta, sin la intención de pronunciar ni la más mínima palabra, y se gira hacia la calle, casi chocándose con un faro a la que algún idiota ha decidido que este es un buen lugar para ponerlo. ¿Acaso es culpa de Dudley que Wright nunca haya sabido aceptar un simple comentario, o que tenga tan burdo sentido del humor para no reírse de una inocente broma? ¿Cómo es posible que Claire Bellamy, de la que ni siquiera ha recordado que existe, afirme que tiene el derecho de decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer así como así? ¿Quién cojones se ha creído que es?

—Cállate —dice Dudley entre dientes.

—En serio, relájate —le pide Claire, manteniendo su distancia pero mirándole a los ojos—. No es para tanto.

—Entonces si «no es para tanto» para qué das tu opinión, Claire —dice Dudley, procurando que sea entendible. No audible, ese nunca ha sido un problema para él—. Escucha, ¿qué te parece si de aquí tú te pierdes?

—Dudley, por favor, cálmate —dice la muchacha, sonando tan confiada como de costumbre.

—¿Y pretendes que lo haga solamente porque tú lo pides? —dice Dudley viéndola de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada—. ¿En serio quieres que escuche a una torpe inútil que no sabe qué hacer con su vida?

Dudley sonríe con altanería a los segundos que los ojos de Claire se abren, acción acompañada de un brillo peculiar en su mirada. Sea lo que Claire esté sintiendo, ella misma se lo buscado por entrometerse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia. La muchacha agacha la cabeza, con los ojos fijos al suelo y balbuceando muy suave. Dudley no le entiende más que «por qué» y entorna los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿Es tan débil y patética que no aguanta ni un comentario honesto? Cuánta hipocresía reunida en una sola persona.

»No hay nada que decir, ¿verdad, Claire?

—Digo que eres un imbécil, Dudley Dursley —dice Claire con el mentón en alto. Una firmeza, que no ha oído antes, aparece en su tono de voz—. Digo que eres un estúpido niño malcriado que difícilmente hace algo por sí mismo; y si lo haces, es compadeciéndote de ti mismo. No eres el único que tiene mierda en su vida que necesita limpiar. No eres el único que lo ha jodido todo. Y si te olvidas de ti por un momento, lo verás —finaliza, sin haber elevado el tono de voz.

Dudley está acostumbrado a que su mente se quede en blanco. Es lo que le ha pasado tan comúnmente durante años que no intenta cambiarlo. Las interrogaciones de los profesores en clase, los comentarios empalagosos de Marge, las actuaciones histéricas de mamá y el aire de superioridad de papá son los causantes habituales. Asentir y aparentar estar acostumbrado es lo que hace, lo que hará y lo que ha hecho —no exactamente en ese orden—. No obstante, es la primera vez que realmente quiere objetar. Claire está equivocada, tan equivocada como nunca lo ha estado en su vida. Él no es así. Él lo sabe. Ella necesita saberlo. ¿Cómo puede acusarlo de todas cosas que son puras mentiras?

»Hasta nunca, Dudley Dursley —dice Claire, sin sonreír y le ve con algo parecido a…

Realmente no sabe que es.

Lo único que hace es observar cómo Claire se va, con las palabras atoradas en la punta de su lengua y suponiendo que ella nunca más volverá a juntarse con él.

* * *

Dudley está caminando a su apartamento apesadumbrado, apenas recae en el hecho que el teléfono le ha vibrado dos veces más hace veinte minutos. Ya que no ha regresado a la tienda de Sheeren, uno ha de ser de Malcolm. De hecho, apuesta a que todos son Malcolm insistiéndole en que no puede perderse como si estuviesen en la secundaria. Hay un malestar en la boca del estómago que le está incomodando con cada paso que da, como si necesitase comer algo que más que un plato de Fish and Chips. Para ser honesto, Fish and Chips es uno de los pocos caprichos que su apretado presupuesto le permite. El presupuesto que él se está ganando a base de esfuerzo y sudor, así que solo piensa en ello con orgullo y satisfacción. Se ha adaptado a saltarse un tiempo de comida de vez en cuando; con mamá llegando apareciéndose de la nada, es imposible que lo haga regularmente. Además, un Malcolm Athens que le esté respirando en la nuca, forzándole a recuperar el peso perdido con el experimento que él llama «comida» es una tortura que no volverá a vivir. Hasta los sermones inaguantables de Malcolm son aguantables.

Una vez que ha encontrado la llave, decide que leerá los mensajes. Es muy poco probable que sea de mamá, a quien le ha prometido que irá a visitar el fin de semana. De Piers solo tiene uno, y de Malcolm ha recibido tres. En el caso de Malcolm, abre el último.

De: Mal

Fecha: 24 de febrero. 21:49hr

«Estás de joda, ¿no?

Sé que ni abriste mis mensajes anteriores.

He cerrado la tienda. Sé que Sheeren no nos ha dado la autorización de que lo hagamos, pero ya se está demorando. Le he dejado una nota explicando el porqué de mis acciones.

¿La razón?

Alana ha decidido que sentará las bases para que empiece con las lecciones de manejo.

Soy el único que tiene una copia de la llave.

(No mires a la pantalla como un estúpido. Tú la perdiste la única y última vez que Sheeren te dejó a cargo.

En qué estaba pensando, quién sabe.)

Eso es todo.»

Al menos conserva el empleo. Le parece extraño que Sheeren no haya regresado, pero supone que hay una primera vez para todo. Por cierto, ¿es bueno que una cosa haya salido bien esta noche? Enterarse de esto no le ha quitado el malestar, de hecho solamente lo ha aumentado; Dudley gruñe y gira el picaporte. Al entrar, le pone el seguro a la puerta. Ese es un detalle importante si quiere a los Bailey Lovelace que aparecen de la nada, invitándole a un campo de golf y… De hecho, enfadarlo ha sido divertido. Ah, dulce venganza. Sin que pueda evitarlo suspira una vez más, ¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho?, y le escribe una vaga respuesta a Malcolm. No corrige la ortografía. «Corrígela. Existe el corrector en el teléfono. Es un corrector de mierda, pero a ti te ayuda», oye la irritada de voz de Malcolm en el oído. Esta es la queja habitual de Malcolm en la primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y cada que han visto los apuntes de Dudley y Piers.

El mensaje de Piers es corto. Unas simple ocho palabras que, por una vez, hacen que no critique la escasez de palabras que usa Piers. Un directo «Ven a la final. Es en quince días». No le envía la respuesta ya que posiblemente no pueda asistir, otra vez. No se está ocultando de sus amigos, como a los quince años, es solo que las prioridades han cambiado. Simplemente eso. Ver a Piers competir es mantenerse pegado al televisor, aclamando los golpes que da y reaccionando como si estuviese presenciando un partido de fútbol soccer. Un «ya veremos» de respuesta no servirá de nada. Además, no es el único que no ha animado a Piers personalmente. Malcolm ha estado tan concentrado entre la universidad y en la tienda de Sheeren que tampoco ha ido; Dennis y su compulsión por cumplir su ocupado horario también se lo impiden, a menos que sea por una causa de fuerza mayor. O Gordon, del que no sabe nada pero sí que debe tener un compromiso o dos a los que atender; a diferencia de sus queridos padres, que hacen de nada un todo.

Tampoco apaga el teléfono. No tiene el humor para corresponder una llamada o ver un mensaje; sin embargo, hay personas a las que no puede ignorar sin pagar las consecuencias. Y las consecuencias incluyen su tímpano sufriendo por horas o atosigamientos mediante incesantes mensajes a su teléfono.

Se sienta en el sofá y apoya el plato sobre las piernas, prende la televisión y empieza cenar, tomándose su tiempo. Ya ni recuerda la última vez que ha comido sin atragantarse, o que ha disfrutado de su sabor favorito. Siempre con el tiempo límite por aquí, con la impaciencia de los profesores por allá. «Esta es la vida de un adulto, Dudley. Pero depende de ti qué tipo de adulto quieres ser», citando a Hestia Jones. Ahora la entiende. No está a gusto, pero se conforma. No apoya el conformismo, pero no le queda de otra. Y odia ceder, pero qué otra opción hay. Y si hay otra opción, la desconoce. Recuerda las palabras de Hestia Jones ya que Sonia Henderson le ha dado una variante hace años: «tú y tu padre… ¿Quién eres?». Ah, y odia los acertijos. O los ha odiado hasta que los ha entendido.

—¡Noticia de último minuto! En el Luchino Café hay rastros de que ha ocurrido un asalto. La camarera* relató que un adolescente fue el primero en entrar al local, viéndose ansioso y con la intención de irse tan pronto como le fuera posible. Momentos después, un adulto ingresó y se empezó un ataque. La camarera no recuerda los detalles, pero las autoridades ya están en el caso —dice la presentadora—. No hay rastro del adolescente ni del adulto. En otras noticias…

—Qué aburrido —dice Dudley.

Apaga el televisor, termina de cenar y el malestar aún no se ha ido. Tal vez tenga que ir a hacerse un chequeo médico; se reajustará el dinero, eso seguro; no obstante, no puede no hacer respecto a este tema. Su salud es importante. Mira el teléfono, que está reposando a la par de él y que todavía un par de minutos para una llamada. Sin saber por qué, marca el número de Gordon. Durante un larguísimo minutos se oye la señal de se está conectando la llamada; finalmente, Gordon contesta.

— _¡Duddy!_

Y cuelga.

El teléfono suena.

Rechaza la llamada.

Vuelve a sonar.

La rechaza de nuevo.

Una vez más.

La vuelve a rechazar.

¿Adivina qué?

Suena otra vez.

—Me rindo. Este tipo es imposible —dice Dudley. Está agotado. Tiene una jaqueca de las que solo le dan cuando se emborracha y está pensando en qué podrá pasar cuando acepte la llamada—. Dime qué quieres, Bailey. Estoy ocupado.

— _Pero qué malo eres, Duddy. ¡Y tú me llamaste! Rompiste mi corazón en mil pedazos. ¡Rompecorazones descorazonado!_

—No uses palabras contra mí que no entiendo. ¡No sé cómo defenderme! —dice Dudley, quejándose como un niño pequeño. Bailey se ríe—. En serio, dime qué quieres o te bloquearé.

— _Tú no tienes nada que me interese —_ dice Bailey— _y querías algo de Gordy. Si es un consejo, tienes al Lovelace indicado._

 _—_ No es un consejo.

— _«No es un consejo»_ —satiriza Bailey—. _Vamos, Dudley. ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si te dejara varado a tu suerte? Te me hundirías sin que te dieras cuenta, hermanito_.

—Uno. Tú no eres mi hermano mayor. Gordon está para ocupar ese papel —dice Dudley—. Dos. No necesito tu ayuda. Déjame tranquilo.

— _Vamos, Dudley. Los dos sabemos que sí necesitas la ayuda de Gordon, o la mía, con algo. Dímelo. No se lo diré a nadie, si es por orgullo_ —insiste Bailey. Dudley frunce el ceño, mascullando «chicos entrometidos» sintiéndose exasperado—. _No le he dicho a Andrea que Gordon ha estado enamorado de él. Gordon lo ha hecho cuando ha «cortado» cualquier sentimiento amoroso por ella. Soy de fiar. Ni siquiera necesitas confiar en mí para eso, Dudley._

» _A ver, ronda de veinte preguntas. ¿Te peleaste con Marge?_

—Ella y yo estamos bien si mantiene sus babas lejos de mí.

 _—¿Es por una chica?_

—No —responde Dudley con la voz estrangulada.

 _—¡Voy a ser tío!_

—Querrás decir «voy a tener una cuñada».

— _Yo veo más allá_ —dice Bailey. No tiene que estar allá para asegurar que hay una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro y le dará un puñetazo en cuanto le vea—. _Y has metido la pata y no sabes cómo salir de ahí. Me recuerdas a mis hermanitos de sangre. ¿Te recuerdas que Gordy tuvo un fuerte enamoramiento por Sky Smith? El pobre tuvo un desamor tan cómico que hasta papá se ríe de él. Lo vi venir desde el inicio. Ah, el amor de estudiante. Qué dulce._

—Ajá. Qué emoción —dice Dudley poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué tanto daño hará que le cuelgue de buena vez? No lo averiguará—. Supongo que tienes algún consejo, genio del amor que nunca se ha enamorado.

— _Eh, eh. Sí que me he enamorado. Pero estamos discutiendo tu incompetencia en tu vida amorosa. ¿Qué tipo de error cometiste?_

—Le eché en cara un problema que me contó.

— _Te puedes recuperar. Deja de regodearte en tu miseria y ve a buscarla. No hay muchas peces en el mar que quieran a un pez como tú, Dudley_ —dice Bailey. Puede ver la sonrisa socarrona de Bailey al otro lado de la línea—. _Ve a por ella, Duddy._

—Gracias… supongo —dice Dudley poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El número 4 de Privet Drive ha cambiado desde la última vez que la ha visto y aún no ha decidido cómo supuestamente tiene que sentirse. Mamá ha replantado toda la flora del jardín, ya que se han marchitado a falta de que alguien las cuide. Ha mejorado la valla de la entrada, la que espera que dure luego de que los mini vecinos estrellen el balón de soccer en ella repetidamente. La manera en que los clavos están puestos le recuerdan tanto a papá usando un pastel para sellar la entrada, cuando aquel millar de cartas han entrado sin tregua. A simple vista, parece una simple remodelación que se ha visto venir; no obstante, hay mucho más de lo que los vecinos nunca podrán ver. Mamá no está «podando» los arbustos cerca de la valla, escuchando los chismes más recientes y deleitándose con ellos. Papá sí está en Grunnings, irritando a sus empleados y poniéndose de los nervios ante la más mínima mención a los meses que han desaparecido.

Las supuestas amigas de mamá no han parado de hacer interrogatorios y suposiciones, alocadas y hostiles, acerca de lo que ha pasado. Mamá las ha ignorado y a la única a la que pretende explicarle lo que realmente ha sucedido es a Yvonne; sin embargo, cada que Yvonne y mamá se ven no se mencionan nada referente a las vacaciones extendidas que han tenido. De hecho, ahora que recuerda, Yvonne también ha sido la única que ha visitado la casa Dursley mientras Dudley ha estado depresivo. Ellos no han hablado en aquel tiempo; casi no se han hablado cuando Dudley ha sido un niño, a menos que Yvonne tenga un regalo para él. Mientras va avanzando, oye el ruido de la radio menguándose. Quizá mamá está leyendo una revista de farándulas. Al menos, eso ha afirmado hasta que oye algo impactándose fuertemente en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Por qué mamá ha reaccionado así?

Duda entre quedarse en la sala de estar e ingresar en la cocina. Si mamá está enojada, a menos que no sea contigo, lo mejor es alejarse de ella hasta que se relaje. Es algo que Dudley y Harry han aprendido desde muy pequeños; Harry, ya que ha sido quien ha causado la mayoría de los disgustos de mamá; Dudley, ya que ha aprendido de los errores de Harry. Decide que va a entrar en la cocina, con la estúpida pregunta de «mamá, ¿estás bien?» en la punta de sus labios. Por la rendija de la puerta medio abierta, ve a mamá y a Yvonne luciendo escandalizadas y a punto de lanzar alaridos. No se quiere meter en una pelea de adultos, pero se quiere enterar.

—Tengo que saber en dónde has estado, Petunia —dice Yvonne, alterada—. Sé que no fue un viaje auspiciado por Lowell. ¡Lowell no sabía a dónde fue su hijo cuando le pregunté, y entre los dos los estuvimos buscando durante meses! ¡Meses!

Lowell Dursley es el no tan discreto abuelo de Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley, que ha pasado de los setenta. Durante años Dudley ha vivido viendo cómo el abuelo ha tomado en cuenta las opiniones de Harry, escuchándolo y a veces jugando con Harry cuando éste ha sido más joven. Ha detestado que tuviese que compartir las atenciones y los mimos del abuelo con el fenómeno, a quien ha convencido de que se aleje de su abuelo a menos que haya querido que le cace. Aún once años después Dudley recuerda el comentario muy enojado del abuelo, quien no ha tolerado que papá le haya graznado a Harry por tirar accidentalmente un vaso al suelo. De toda la conversación, la frase «es mi nieto también» se ha grabado a fuego en su mente.

Esa una razón más por la que ha maltratado a Harry.

Es evidente que Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle no saben del abuelo, o lo hubiesen llevado al refugio también, o eso piensa ya que no entiende por qué Marge no se les ha unido en su especie de base secreta, pero no subterránea. A Marge le ha importado un carajo la seguridad de papá, su propio hermano, mamá y él mismo. En serio, ¿quién simplemente dice «tráeme más brandy» luego de tantos meses incomunicados? A papá le ha sentado fatal, pero no trata de convencer a Marge de lo contrario. Y si papá no ha sido despedido de Grunnings por la junta del consejo, es por un truco mágico que Dedalus ha aplicado en la susodicha junta. Esa es una base para la mentirilla que mamá le planea dar a Yvonne.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Yvonne. La junta…

—A la mierda la junta, que yo no soy una imbécil como Marge —espeta Yvonne que le castañetean los dientes por la cólera—. No sé qué te pasa, Petunia. De verdad que no lo sé. Tú me has contado todo a mí y yo te he contado todo a ti. ¿Y precisamente tratas de engañarme después de desaparecer por meses?

—Es la verdad —insiste mamá, en un tono que reconoce como pánico. No del pánico que le ha dado cuando Harry ha hecho magia, sino del tipo de pánico que le ataca cuando la situación se le sale de las manos—. No hay nada más que decir. Fue la junta la que nos dio el viaje. Si hubiéramos desaparecido como tú lo dices, a mí esposo lo habrían despedido. Pero no pasó, por lo tanto es la verdad.

—No me vengas con cuentos —dice Yvonne—. También le pregunté al subdirector de Grunnings dónde estaba Vernon. Y tampoco sabía nada, pero les dio un plazo para reaparecer o Vernon perdería la compañía. Y cuando regresó, Vernon conservó trabajo. ¿Quieres saber cuánto era el plazo de Vernon? Una semana. Una puta semana y todo se iría a la mierda para ustedes. No sé qué clase de magia usaron ustedes en la compañía, pero conmigo no va a funcionar. Quiero saber la verdad y la quiero saber ahora.

—¿Magia? —tartamudea mamá.

—Así que sí había magia en Lily, vaya sorpresa —dice Yvonne, en un tono que Dudley no sabe diferencia si sorpresa o sarcasmo.

—¿Magia?

—Sí, magia. ¿Estás tonta o qué? —Los ojos de Yvonne se oscurecen—. ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy para creerme tus patéticas mentiras de que «nada pasa, esto es tan perfectamente normal que es increíble» en la casa Evans? Nos conocemos de pequeñas, Petunia. Sé que antes has amado a tu hermana y que ahora la odias a muerte. Y odias a tu sobrino, del cual asumo que es mágico también. Tal vez antes no te confronté, pero fue porque no te afectó directamente.

Mamá está esforzándose por mantener la compostura y regular la respiración.

—¿No te…? —dice mamá, trabándose con sus propias palabras—. Esto es anormal, ¿no te…?

—¿Aterra, repulsa? —propone Yvonne. Niega con la cabeza—. Estoy cabreada contigo. Y eres una imbécil, pero la imbécil soy yo por no haber reaccionado antes. Sé que Figg lo notó también, pero pensé que no debía interferir en asuntos que no me concernía ni comprendía. Maldición, seguro que ni ahí se consentiría lo que tú has hecho.

—Lo siento…

—No lo sientes. Tú no lo entiendes. —Yvonne corta la autocompasión de mamá, que no le sienta nada a mamá—. Oh, Dudley cielo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—Acabo de llegar —responde Dudley, abriendo casualmente la puerta.

—Eres igual a Petunia —dice Yvonne suspirando—. Estaré en el jardín.

Yvonne pasa a la par de Dudley y vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Yvonne susurra «igual a Petunia» mientras mira a los ojos de Dudley. Sin saber por qué, se incomoda y decide que el florero es repentinamente interesante. Dudley no encuentra qué decir desde que Yvonne se va, y mamá debe estar pensando que esta es la primera vez que se pelea con Yvonne. Ésta última masculla algo que no ha entendido, pero que no le ha parecido una disculpa o promesa de que se verán en el centro comercial.

La magia les ha causado inconvenientes en el pasado, pero ninguno que haya incluido a sus respectivas amistades o alegados. Y mucho menos a este extremo. Yvonne se ha enfadado con mamá, los amigos de Dudley lo han confrontado hace años y papá casi ha perdido la empresa que ama. Es obvio que papá no le dirá la verdad al abuelo, y éste eventualmente la exigirá. La plática se volverá escabrosa y de ahí ya no quiere imaginar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta mamá. Dudley abre la boca y alza un dedo, dispuesto a contestar—. Y no me mientas.

—Es por una chica —dice Dudley en voz bastante baja. Mamá todavía le ha oído, pero no espera nada de ella—. Es una tontería. Olvídalo.

Mamá señala la mesa con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos se sientan, uno frente al otro.

—No tienes el tacto para tratar con una dama, ¿cómo la liaste?

—¡Se supone que soy tu hijo!

—Y por eso te pregunto, pichoncito —dice mamá, usando el tono que siempre le tranquiliza.

Le funciona.

—Dije algo que la molestó y… más o menos, la insulté —dice Dudley—. Sé que he metido la pata y sé que no la volveré a ver… He tenido esta conversación con Bailey y hasta él me lo ha dicho. Bueno, en realidad me lo ha insinuado. —Le importa una mierda que casi ninguna chica que haya conocido le haya ignorado, ni lo proyectos en equipo consiguen que alguna le hable. Sin embargo, Claire Bellamy le está causando demasiados problemas. No es que le molesta, no tanto al menos, y quiere entender por qué—. No tengo ni puta idea de cómo explicártelo, mamá. Solamente lo sé, pero no sé por qué Claire no me gritó.

—Mamá tampoco lo hacía cuando se enfadaba. Lily y yo solíamos preferir que lo hiciera en vez de lanzarnos sus clásicas miradas de decepción —dice mamá—. Eso es lo que nosotras tenemos de ella, a menos que realmente hicieras enfadar a Lily.

—No lo sabía.

—Hay mucho que aún no sabes de ella, dulzura. Te contaré más de ella después, pero quiero saber qué te molesta.

—¿Nada más?

—No te presionaré a que me digas qué hiciste con exactitud, eso depende de ti —responde mamá, desestimándolo—. Si es importante para ti, es importante para mí. Siempre ha sido, Dudley —añade. Dudley siente que hay un «deberías recordarlo» al final—. ¿Y bien?

—Ella me insultó. Le demostraré que está equivocada. ¡Me dejó con las palabras en la boca, y nadie me hace eso! —dice, y piensa que nadie que no sea Malcolm Athens o Harry Potter lo hacen. ¿Cómo es que lo hacen, que no se da cuenta hasta que ya se han ido?—. Estoy enojado, solo eso.

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En el club al que va Dennis. Claire es su amiga y me enseñó un poco de golf.

Mamá sonríe aún más.

—Si es amiga de Dennis y quieres demostrar que está equivocada, ve a visitarlo. O pídele a Dennis que la invite y se encuentran allá —propone mamá. Dudley asiente—. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. ¿Te parece bien, pichoncito?

—Es perfecto. Uh, ¿y qué con Yvonne?

Yvonne es un algo en la vida de Dudley. Es decir, que es la única amiga de mamá y que, por efecto dominó, tiene que interesarse en lo que pase entre ambas. El consejo de mamá le ha parecido más certero que el de Bailey; no obstante, Bailey ha sido útil para descubrir que aquella molestia es en realidad enfado.

—Ya lo resolveré —dice mamá, suspira y ve en la dirección en que se ha ido Yvonne—. Suerte, Dudley.

* * *

Dennis ha dicho que sí, por lo que está en la casa de los Bradley con el picaporte en la mano. Hace años que ha aprendido que se sale de su posición al girarlo, pero se arregla si se vuelve a enroscar haciendo presión. La primera que ha visitado a Dennis ha notado que, al ingresar, uno de los tablones rechina al pisarlo; la siguiente ocasión ha descubierto que si corres, terminas quebrando el tablón y con un vendaje en la pierna.

Hace cinco años que se ha hecho mejorías en una que otra parte de la estructura. Adrien Bradley, patriarca de la familia y viudo, ha educado a dos niños mientras coordina su tiempo entre los dos trabajos que tiene. Desde el año pasado que la hermana mayor de Dennis —de la que no recuerda el nombre, siempre le pasa— ayuda a la familia, dividiendo su tiempo entre la universidad y convivir con Dennis.

Sus padres todavía no entienden cómo es que Dudley es amigo de Dennis, pese a las veces que se los ha explicado. Papá le ha exigido en que consiga amistades que valgan la pena, y mamá le ha insistido en que no haga casos de caridad. Los Polkiss son viejos amigos de la familia Dursley —del tiempo de Lowell—, así que Dudley y Piers se han juntado desde muy niños, pero no ha sido hasta los nueve años que han sido amigos. Raro de verdad. Malcolm Athens es de clase media, pero condenadamente inteligente y con un futuro brillante. Gordon Lovelace es millonario. ¿Y qué hay de Dennis Bradley? Dennis no es el más inteligente del salón, ni el más atlético de la clase, odia decir mentiras y dar respuestas esquivas. Dennis no es un luchador; aunque está en su grupo no le ha pegado a nadie: ni por accidente, ni a Harry. Dennis tampoco beneficia positivamente a la reputación de Dudley.

Esa ha sido la primera vez que Dudley le ha llevado la contraria a los ideales de sus padres.

Están en la cocina. Dennis está «arreglando» la mesa, y por «arreglar» se refiere a que la está construyendo desde cero mientras que Claire le pasa las herramientas. Cualquiera que piense que el talento de Dennis en la carpintería es la razón de porqué se junta con Dudley, se equivoca. Dudley prefiere mil veces comprar sus trabajos en la maderería —y arriesgarse a que los profesores lo descubran— que aprovecharse de Dennis. Está mal. Simplemente está muy mal, y a quien lo ha tratado de hacer la banda de Dudley Dursley le ha dado la paliza de su vida. «No somos los secuaces de gran D», ha sido la queja de Piers. Aunque «la banda» suena mejor que «la pandilla» en opinión de Malcolm, no deja de ser irritante que se refieran a ellos así. Hasta a Dudley le molesta y se supone que debe ser un orgullo para él.

O eso es lo que dicen sus padres.

—Te invitó —dice Claire al ver a Dudley. Luce disgustada y le sonríe a Dennis en cuanto le da el destornillador. Bien, al menos Claire no es tonta como para culpar de Dennis—. ¿Qué quieres, Dudley?

—Demostrarte que estás equivocada, muchacha.

—¿Y cómo lo harás? —pregunta Claire. No hay malicia en su voz, a pesar que le suena a que lo está retando—. ¿Me vas a golpear?

—No —responde Dudley, casi un minuto después. Ya no está molesto, pero sí muy disgustado—. Solo… Es que… Está muy equivocada, Claire. Totalmente equivocada.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No miento.

—No digo que mientas, Dudley —dice Claire—. Solo te agradezco por decírmelo.

Después de cinco minutos sin que Claire, Dudley o Dennis digan algo, Dudley se va sintiéndose un poco menos disgustado.

Curiosamente, por una vez, no le parece que se haya equivocado otra vez.

* * *

*La que aparece en la escaramuza en el Luchino Café. En la película, a ella le importa un carajo lo que pasa y Hermione le ordena que se vaya: desconcertada, asustada y, por consiguiente, con la memoria intacta; en el libro, le borran la memoria junto a Thorfinn Rowle y Antonin Dolohov.


	5. Interludio I: Algo más

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Interludio I**

Algo más

 _«A veces pienso que es mentira por cómo entraste a mi vida porque sé que esto ya no es querer.»_

 _Algo más, La Quinta Estación_

* * *

02 de mayo, 1998.

Es un alivio que la guerra haya concluido.

Haberse enfrentado al segundo mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos* le ha agotado física y mentalmente, pero no hay tiempo para procrastinar. Hay mortífagos a los que capturar, enjuiciar y encarcelar. Hay reparaciones que hacer en la mayoría de los establecimientos del callejón Diagon, hay que reconstruir Hogwarts y hay que liberar a los inocentes de Azkaban. Esto último ha sido consecuencia de una hora y media en la que ha estado pensativo.

Está a las orillas del Lago Negro, recordando un par de eventos que han sucedido aquí mismo cuando solo ha tenido catorce años: Viktor Krum ha rescatado a Hermione Granger y Cedric Diggory a Cho Chang.

Dos de los campeones han sido el caballero de brillante armadura de su respecto interés amoroso, un gesto tan propio de las películas hollywoodenses donde el héroe siempre se queda con la chica. Ya, pues Harry no está seguro que él sea ese tipo de héroe. Es cierto que ama a Ginny, llegando al extremo de cortar la relación para que Ginny esté a salvo, pero está comenzando a pensar que hay algo que ha hecho mal.

Está hablando de Ginny Weasley. La niña que a los once años ha demostrado el coraje para tratar de pelear contra la influencia del diario, la que le ha escrito aquella canción de San Valentín; la misma que se les ha unido en el Ejército de Dumbledore, la que ha desafiado a sus hermanos y ha practicado el quidditch a sus espaldas; la que le ha esperado durante años que Harry Potter finalmente le corresponda.

Y Harry lo ha hecho.

Sin embargo, ¿lo ha hecho porque realmente lo siente o lo ha hecho porque es lo que demás esperan de él?

Le ha prestado atención a Ginny ya que es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, ¿y ha sido el novio de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo? Casi no conoce nada de Ginny, salvo lo que escucha de ella en los pasillos, lo que dicen sus amigos y lo que ha visto en La Madriguera.

¿Qué es lo que Harry Potter conoce del amor?

El fiasco de cita en la Tienda de Té de Madame Tudipié le ha demostrado que es un ignorante total. No es culpa de Cho Chang que haya salido mal, ni la de él mismo para el caso. Simplemente no ha sido el momento ni la época para pretender estar una relación con alguien que ha perdido a su novio. Para el cúmulo de emociones que Cho Chang ha sentido, no le sorprende que haya «explotado» de aquella manera.

Ha fantaseado con Cho Chang desde cuarto año y ha tenido una cita con Cho Chang en quinto.

¿Y se ha hecho novio de Ginny solo por aquel monstruo que ha pataleado por ver a Ginny Weasley tomada de la mano con Dean Thomas, sin una cita ni nada que compruebe que funcionan juntos?

Qué cosa más estúpida.

Lo quiere volver a intentar con Ginny. No obstante, tiene que descubrir qué es lo que siente hacia ella. Para ser honesto, muy poco ha pensado en Ginny mientras ha estado huyendo por toda Inglaterra. Ha reaccionado ante la visión de una Ginny herida y torturada por los Carrow, por no al extremo de cerciorarse por sí mismo que nada de gravedad le haya pasado —y para alguien que se enfrentado a Tom Riddle en un cementerio, sabe de lo que habla—. Ha sido correcto que le haya espacio a Ginny para que esté con su familia: un intento de asesinato y la pérdida de un hermano e hijo.

Es mucho para asimilar y la señora Weasley querrá tener a los hijos que le quedan con ella.

Luna Lovegood se detiene delante de él, sonriendo como si acabase de ver al supuesto Blibbering Maravilloso y mirándole como si le estuviese analizando el alma.

—¿Te decidiste?

—¿Qué? —dice Harry.

—Pasaste por mucho. Y la paz y tranquilidad ayuda a que se clarifiquen los sentimientos, en especial aquellas que te confunden.

—¿Qué sabes del amor? —pregunta Harry. Luna ha sido la única que ha notado que está mal y le ha ayudado a fugarse del Gran Comedor. Ella probablemente tiene un consejo—. No sabes cuánto lo necesito.

—Lo sé —dice ella—. No más que tú, que no es mucho.

—Eso no dice nada.

—Medítalo. Por amor, ¿hay algo que hubieras hecho diferente?

—No hubiera terminado con Ginny. Ella ya está en la mira por ser una Weasley. Ha sido una estupidez de mi parte terminar con ella por algo que yo no puedo evitar, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Yo no sé qué tipo de riesgos han enfrentado en el régimen de los Carrow, pero estoy seguro que ha sido por culpa de mí que le ha sucedido la mitad de las cosas que ha atravesado.

—Te vas por las ramas —dice Luna—. Y esa no es la respuesta.

—¿Te enamoraste? —dice Harry con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. La imagen de una Luna Lovegood suspirando por un chico, entregándole poemas y haciéndole regalos cursis se le hace irrisorio—. ¿De quién?

—De nadie.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, si no te has enamorado? —pregunta Harry—. ¿No hay que enamorarse para hablar del amor?

—¿No hay que morir para componer baladas de la muerte? —dice Luna, con los fijos en el Lago Negro y probablemente la mente pensando en criaturas fantásticas—. Yo no lo sé y tú tampoco. Y cuando lo sepamos, será lo último que notemos. Cuando verdaderamente te enamoras, haces locuras por ver a la otra persona sonreír —añade ella, como si estuviese pensando en una pareja en particular.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luna se tiñe con melancolía.

—Quizá tengas razón.

Luna asiente.

Ambos se quedan allí, en silencio y sumergidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Puede esperar una semana para resolver este asunto, pero conociendo a Ginny ella querrá que le dé explicaciones de dónde ha estado, qué es lo que ha hecho, que le responda a otras interrogantes y ver si volverán a ser novios o si el rompimiento será definitivo.

Decide que los Weasley han tenido tiempo para enfriarse y regresa al Gran Comedor. Un millón de posibles inicios para esta conversación aparecen en la mente de Harry, cada uno más incómodo que el anterior. Un «tenemos que hablar» es el primero en ser descartado.

Por experiencia personal, es decir, por la vida con los Dursley sabe que nunca nada bueno hay en un «tenemos que hablar».

George Weasley está sentado en flor de loto con la espalda apoyada en la pared, que ha sido destruida hasta la mitad y parece a punto de colapsar en millones de pedazos. La sombra de su habitual sonrisa jovial y alegre está en su rostro, mientras que una mano está acariciando la cabellera de Fred. Éste tiene la cabeza encima de la pierna de su gemelo y ya con los ojos cerrados. George está mirando a su gemelo, no queriendo creer lo que está en frente de él y haciendo un esfuerzo por contener lo que sea que quiera hacer.

—Sexto año —murmura George para sí mismo, sin notar que Harry está viéndole— y yo tampoco, Freddie. Yo tampoco.

Un «lamento tu perdida» no traerá a Fred Weasley de vuelta. Siente que tiene que decirle algo, que le entiende y le puede ayudar, pero, ¿en realidad lo puede hacer? Harry no tiene un gemelo que haya perdido, no tiene ninguna hermana o ningún hermano que lamente que Harry Potter se pueda ir. Vagamente recuerda cómo el abuelo Lowell le ha apoyado cuando ha sido más joven, como por los cuatro o cinco años. Conforme Harry ha crecido, Lowell ha decidido que Harry es un fenómeno del que tener cuidado.

Sin tener nada que decir o la mínima idea de cómo hacerlo, continúa caminando.

Encuentra a Ginny cerca de la mesa en donde ha estado con el resto de la familia Weasley. Ahí los únicos que quedan son ella, Bill, Fleur y Percy. No hay rastro de Charlie, pero probablemente esté consolando a la señora Weasley. Y el señor Weasley quizá esté oyendo todo lo que Ron ha vivido durante los últimos meses. Percy Weasley tiene una expresión tan culpable en el rostro, casi como si estuviese torturándose a sí mismo por lo que ha pasado, regañándose a sí mismo de que ha podido actuar diferente y, quizá, pensando que Percy ha tenido que estar en el lugar de Fred. Harry no comparte estas opiniones, al menos, no después de casi morir asesinado en el bosque.

Harry se ha martirizado durante meses por la muerte de Cedric Diggory. La historia se ha repetido cuando ha hecho que maten a Sirius Black, ¿y ahora esto? Colin Creevey está muerto. Teddy se ha quedado huérfano. Tal vez a veces no haya que luchar, aunque sea una de las cosas más difíciles que uno tenga que hacer.

—Tenemos que hablar, Ginny. —Al final, Harry no ha encontrado cómo decirlo. Además, ¿quién se atreverá a entrometerse en una conversación luego de oír la fatídica frase? Aparte de Ron—. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Ginny y Bill intercambian una mirada. Percy sigue mirando la mesa mientras se abraza a sí mismo, con Fleur susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído.

—De acuerdo —dice Ginny.

Se despide de sus hermanos y su cuñada.

Toma tiempo hallar un sitio en calma. Por donde quiera que pasen hay derrumbes, grietas en el suelo y cadáveres. Entre los muertos hay estudiantes que no reconoce, pese a que estado seis años en el castillo. Ginny le indica que vayan a la escalera que da a la enfermería, pero lo que a Harry le llama la atención es un chico malherido que parece moribundo. Él está usando el uniforme de Slytherin, para su sorpresa. Después de que Pansy Parkinson le haya señalado y haya observado a todos los de Slytherin irse del Gran Comedor, ha pensado que ninguno quiere tomar bando en la guerra.

Ni siquiera la enfermería se ha salvado. La mitad de la misma está entre quemada y demolida a golpes, como si un colacuerno húngaro se hubiese aparecido. Es extraño entrar aquí sin que madame Pomfrey le revise como posesa.

—Es sobre nuestro noviazgo —dice Ginny. Harry asiente, mecánicamente—. No vas a regresar conmigo —afirma ella.

¿Está molesta o triste?

—Todavía no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que «no lo sé»?

Hace años esa misma pregunta hubiese salido en un tono de furia e indignación, ahora ya no es así. Observa a Ginny. Aquel mismo pelo de un rojo llameante, que le ha atraído tantísimo a los dieciséis, se le asemeja demasiado al que Hermione ha tenido durante meses. No es que esté feo, pero no le parece tan atractivo y digno de una fotografía. Supuestamente debe estar besando a Ginny, prometiéndole que estarán juntos para siempre y asegurándole que encontrará la manera de hacer frente a seis hermanos sobreprotectores.

Ya no es así.

—Lo siento, Ginny.

—Da igual, Harry.

* * *

*Tom Riddle pudo causar la Primera Guerra Mágica y Segunda Guerra Mágica, pero Gellert Grindelwald creó una guerra en Europa continental y dicha amenaza atrajo la atención de autoridades internacionales como la Confederación Internacional de Magos.


	6. Una señal

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Una señal

 _«Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras._

 _No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré.»_

 _Yo no me doy por vencido, Luis Fonsi_

* * *

Hace dos días que le ha dicho a Claire Bellamy que está equivocada, hace dos días que no ha sabido cómo le tiene que probar que él tiene la razón.

Y, por cierto, hace dos días que Malcolm le ha encubierto con Sheeren y le ha prometido que no le volverá a prestar tan servicio, a menos no sin que le dé una conferencia de «la responsabilidad y el compromiso son imperativas porque blablablá». Malcolm nunca usa palabras que él entiende, pero Malcolm insiste que «el que tú no conozcas esta palabra no significa que no exista. Solo significa que nunca has abierto o tocado un diccionario». Igualmente le ha dicho que gracias y le ha prometido que no lo volverá a hacer mientras que ha cruzado los dedos por detrás. En realidad todo ese asunto de mantener las promesas no es algo que sea propio de Dudley, ¿para qué cambiarlo?

Le ha pedido a Dennis que le dé el número de Claire, pero él le ha respondido que «no le agradas. Antes sí, ahora ya no». A pesar que de esto, Dennis le ha dicho que todavía puede seguir pidiéndole a Claire que vaya a su casa, si Dudley lo solicita. Aunque no le ha dado tantas vueltas al asunto, no permitirá que continúe aseverando cosas que nunca existen mucho. «Te importa su opinión», ha añadido Dennis. Dudley no lo ha asentido ni lo ha negado. Decir que sí y no tener una respuesta no contentará a Dennis, y decir que no con todo lo que ha hecho no es una opción. La alternativa que le queda es el afamado y odiado voto del silencio, lo que solamente servirá para distraer a Dennis por un tiempo antes que éste vuelva al ataque.

Da un suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardará el tipo de la oficina del correo en darle dos paquetes? Malcolm se hubiese encargado de esto, pero él está llenando los documentos en la escuela de manejo. Así que ha sido el turno de Dudley, quien asevera es que Sheeren debe conseguirse más empleados. A él no le gusta encargarse de los encargos, en especial si este tipo del correo es quien le atiende. Hace veinte minutos que lo está incentivando a que le rompa los dientes, a ver si hace se apresura. «Mantén la calma. O mira a los transeúntes, lo que sea para que no hagas una escena», ha dicho Malcolm. EL problema es que no pasa nada interesante al otro lado de la puerta. Se cruza de brazos y se reclina en el mostrador, en el cual solo está la caja registradora y avisos de qué está esperando para aceptar esta promoción chapucera, o de hay vacantes disponibles que estarán disponibles de nuevo al cabo de un mes.

Está aburrido. A Sheeren no le importará que dé un paseíto por ahí; sin embargo, a Malcolm no le podrá engañar a menos que le venga con la excusa de que está quebrado. La campana suena y Dudley tiene el impulso de preguntar qué necesita, hasta que recuerda que no está en la tienda de Sheeren. Y la que entra es Claire, quien está revisando su teléfono conteniendo una risa. Claramente ella está leyendo una broma o mensajeándose con Eliza. Ambos se ven a los ojos por unos segundos, antes que Claire se vaya al extremo opuesto de donde Dudley está. Es un tanto incómodo que se estén tratando como si no hubiesen ido a pasear.

—Dennis me informó que querías mi número —dice Claire. Dudley asiente—. ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos el incidente y ya? No quiero incluir a Dennis en esto más de lo que ya está, además creo que ya quedó claro que yo soy la que está «equivocada».

—Eso fue raro —murmura Dudley. ¿Desde cuándo la gente admite que está equivocada con un tono de voz de yo sé algo que tú no?—. Vale, está bien.

Por una extraña razón le parece que Claire le pedirá una cita, ya que eso es lo hacen en las películas que mamá suele ver. Mamá odia ese género, ya sea en películas o libros, pero no se quedará atrás con los chismes. Si mamá se entera que al menos una vecina verá el nuevo estreno, ella también lo hace. Pese a que han ido al cine los tres, todavía no lo entiende. A la única a la que mamá no le importa impresionar es a la Figg. Dudley nunca le ha comentado que Figg es una bruja o que ella está relacionada al mundo de la magia. En primera, no le interesa; en segunda, no le agrada Figg: está loca y tiene muchos gatos; en tercera, ¿es que nunca renueva el armario? Ya está harto de soportar las críticas de mamá; y cuarta es que Dudley ha querido hacer una lista.

—Bailey quiere saber si te nos unirás otra vez.

—Eh, yo paso —dice Dudley. El tipo del correo le entrega los paquetes junto a la factura. Pone su firma y toma el par de cajas: la más grande tiene el tamaño de un televisor y la más pequeña le cabe la consola del videojuego, sin los controles—. Me gustó ir pero no me gustó ir con Bailey. A parte que me dejó a mi suerte y casi me obligó a regresar caminando, es un mal anfitrión. ¡Y un pésimo invitado no invitado! Se come todo lo que hay en mi nevera, y encima se queja diciendo que podría esforzarme en comprar algo que no sea comida rápida, que le hace daño a su cutis. Es irritante.

—Supongo que sí, pero Bailey se hace querer cuando realmente le conoces. Recuerdo que me cayó fatal la primera vez que lo vi, siempre asumiendo que caería a sus pies solo porque es el niño lindo —dice Claire. La muchacha niega con la cabeza. Le informa al independiente que le ha llegado una corresponsal de Eliza Floyd—. De hecho, Bailey es lindo. No se lo digas. Concuerdo con Gordon: no necesita que le aumenten el ego. Ya lo hace por sí mismo.

»¿E irías con Dennis y conmigo? Sin Bailey. ¿Te parece?

—Cualquier lugar donde no vaya Bailey Lovelace está bien para mí —dice Dudley. Claire reprime una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana? Tengo libre en la noche. La tarde no es segura: entre la tarea y el negocio de Sheeren, es bastante seguro que no pueda ir.

—Sí, te entiendo. Pero no podremos ir en la noche. A Dennis no le parecerá bien; sin embargo, podremos ir a mi casa e improvisar nuestro propio campo de golf.

—¿No será mucho trabajo? —pregunta Dudley.

—No, para nada. Además que es muy divertido —responde Claire—. Y aunque prefiero centrarme en resolver mis inconvenientes antes de hacerlo, Eliza me regañará por no descansar. —Claire suspira resignada—. Nos vemos después, Dudley.

El dependiente regresa con el sobre de Claire.

La muchacha se despide de él y se va.

Consigue un taxi antes que los músculos se le acalambren. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que un par de cajas, que aparentan ser livianas, resulten ser tan pesadas como si dentro tuviese un yunque? El taxista verifica que Dudley tiene con qué pagarle, quien responde que es así. Le da la dirección de la tienda de Sheeren. En las cuatro horas de viaje se las pasa desperezándose. Ha tenido la mala suerte de quedarse dormido en el autobús a los catorce y se ha despertado hasta que ha llegado a la estación central autobús —o cómo sea que se llame el lugar donde se quedan los autobuses cuando no los utilizan—. Desesperado y hambriento, le ha llamado a Gordon. Hora y media después, Bailey le ha ido a recoger.

Para ser honesto, le ha sorprendido que Bailey hubiese ayudado al perfecto desconocido que es amigo de su hermanito. Con lo poco que lo ha conocido, y lo imbécil que ha sido, ha supuesto que Bailey Lovelace es del tipo de hermanos mayores que interrogan hasta que han desayunado. Desafortunadamente, no ha sido así; desgraciadamente, el muy estúpido no ha abandonado la mansión de los Lovelace pese a que se ha independizado.

El taxi se detiene en la tienda de Sheeren. Dudley le paga e ingresa al local. Está tan… diferente. Es como si un tsunami hubiese azotado todo el local y lo hubiese puesto de cabeza, con los enormes vendavales que tiene y con aquella fuerza de destrucción que eleva las casas. Malcolm no está y Dudley duda que Malcolm hubiese sido capaz de detener a los delincuentes. Le pone el seguro a la parte y se dirige a la parte trasera, haciendo una maniobra para abrir las puertas sin botar las cajas. No será que sea frágil y Sheeren se lo descuente de su salario.

Teniendo en cuenta la letra inicial de cada caja, Dudley se dirige hacia la sección en la que están los artilugios de la te a la zeta.

—No digas que no es nada. —Oye una voz que no reconoce, pero de la que distingue que pertenece a un hombre algo maduro aunque caprichoso—. Sí es algo.

—Yo me encargaré de esto. Quédate allá y resguárdate —dice Sheeren.

—Nadie deserta —dice el otro, afligido.

—Casi dos años.

¿Dos años de qué? ¿De estar en el negocio o de encontrarse a escondidas? Coloca las cajas en la uve y se esconde, interesado por descubrir lo que está pasando. Si están hablando acerca de cómo detener a los asaltantes, él quiere saber. Quién sabe, quizá Sheeren o el desconocido sepan algo de defensa personal que Dudley pueda usar a su favor.

—¡Y eso qué más da! ¡Nadie que haya desertado ha sobrevivido, te recuerdo que I…!

—Él nunca tuvo una pizca de astucia, Mad —dice Sheeren—. Él regresó a su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado. Era esperable que le fuera a buscar y se deshiciera de él. Nosotros, en cambio, estamos aquí. Y tengo entendido que finalizó el dos de mayo de hace dos años. ¿Cuántos estuvieron libre por ahí, alegando coacción o no, aún después de diez años?

—Nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

—Yo sí.

—¡Pues haberme detenido! —recrimina Mad—. De la manera que sea, ¡me da igual!

—Te salvé, no me arrepiento —dice Sheeren, obstinado—. Ahora escóndete. Tengo responsabilidades que atender y tú vete a resolver para qué sirve la lavadora —añade, casi burlón.

Mad no dice nada.

Temiendo que la conversación haya terminado, Dudley coloca las cajas en su respectivo sitio y se va lo más rápido que puede. Sea lo que suceda, Dudley no quiere formar parte de esto. La única visita de aquel pelirrojo de aspecto desalineado le ha enseñado cómo son los magos cuando entran contacto con las cosas no mágicas. Y si ese par son mágicos y se están ocultando en el mundo no mágico, Dudley no tiene nada que ver. Nada de nada. Que se resuelvan ellos. Él no es Harry para andar entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás, sea que estos lo quieran o no. Todo este asunto de la magia se está volviendo demasiado para él. ¿Cómo Harry lo soporta?

« _Sheeren, lo que esté planeando, ¡aléjelo de mí! Vivir con un mago demente es más que suficiente. En serio, no otro_ », piensa Dudley terminando de limpiar el mostrador.

Sheeren se demora como diez minutos en regresar. Pese a que se ha dejado el reloj en caso, su estómago le avisa que se ha perdido el almuerzo. A la próxima hará caso a la recomendación de Malcolm o morirá de hambre. Cuando Sheeren entra, luce tan ecuánime como de costumbre. Le da las indicaciones para el resto del día mientras que Dudley solamente asiente, pensando en cuánto tiempo tomará hacer los trámites. «No te tardes», ha dicho Dudley. Malcolm ha puesto los ojos en blanco, casi como si pensase que Dudley está haciendo un vago. «No lloriquees. Me demoraré lo que me tenga que demorar, imbécil», ha dicho Malcolm.

—Vaya, estás aquí —dice Malcolm, entrando a la tienda y saludando a Sheeren. Éste le da un asentimiento en su dirección y se va, posiblemente con Mad—. Pensé que estarías hartándote de comida.

—Es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me tardaría una eternidad?

—Te lo dije —dice Malcolm, sonriendo petulante—. Y ve a comer, que no quiero aguantar tus berrinches.

—¿Y al final cómo te salió lo de la escuela de manejo?

—No soy tu chófer.

—Que no te lo pregunto por eso —dice Dudley. No se lo pedirá a menos que Malcolm finalmente haya sacado el carné y un automóvil propio. O prestado, no se pondrá quisquilloso con eso—. Tus lecciones, quieras o no, afectarán mis horas para dormir. Y yo amo mis horas para dormir.

—Son dos años para el CBT*, jódete —dice Malcolm. Dudley le mata con la mirada—. ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

Dudley está a punto de mencionar el incidente de Sheeren y Mad, pero se muerde el labio antes que algún sonido salga. Malcolm se cruza de brazos, mirándolo de un modo que le advierte «no te atrevas a mentirme». Dudley sabe que es un caso perdido; de una manera u otra, Malcolm siempre descubre lo que él quiere: quién le ha robado la tarea, quién se ha atrevido a poner su nombre en la tarea en turno, qué ha pasado para que Dudley haya estado tan depresivo o por qué no encuentra su teléfono.

—Escuché… —Dudley se detiene asegurándose que Sheeren no estuviese por los alrededores—… Es algo personal. Te lo contaré después, cuando estemos en mi apartamento.

—Más te vale —dice Malcolm.

* * *

La opinión de Malcolm al llegar es «esto es un vertedero». Es cierto que hace tiempo no limpia y, de vez en cuando, esconde la basura por debajo del sofá; eso no quiere que sea un desastre total o que deje que Malcolm le dé órdenes sobre cualquier cosa. Le crítica alegando que es desorganizado que es. Interrumpe a Malcolm y éste le ve con enfado, pero escucha atentamente todo lo que ha pasado entre Sheeren y Mad. Le ha mencionado aquel mensaje que ha leído del teléfono de Sheeren. Malcolm le ha preguntado si eso es todo. ¿Habla de la guerra mágica? ¿O de la verdadera razón tras su repentina desaparición? «No me mientas», dice Malcolm. «Sé que lo estás pensando. No te atrevas», añade. Y Dudley tiene que decírselo: lo de Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle, lo que ha vivido en el escondite, el cómo papá conserva su puesto en Gringotts —y de Gringotts en sí—, la pelea entre Yvonne y mamá.

«Tampoco he visto a Harry». Esas son todas sus palabras cuando Malcolm le ha preguntado de él. No es importante, se dice, Harry está muy acostumbrado. La familia Dursley le ha ignorado por años; no es nada anormal que Harry haya decidido que quiere vivir lejos de ellos, en el mundo que le ha aceptado sin más. «Se nos perdió», le dice sin recaer en detalles. En realidad, es de las muy pocas cosas que explica en relación a Harry. Al principio, porque le ha odiado; luego, porque no tiene que ver con ellos. Es similar al por qué Yvonne está enojada con mamá. Y sí, todavía están peleadas y han hecho que Dudley se empiece a preocupar por ambas. Nunca han tardado más de una hora en resolverse, por asuntos tan triviales como que ese vestido no combina con esos zapatos; y mamá tampoco se ha tomado tanto tiempo para solucionar lo que sea que quiera Yvonne.

Malcolm luce pensativo, como si estuviese maquinando un montón de escenarios y un considerable número de posibilidades. Quizá le parece interesante y quizá se pregunte por qué no se lo ha dicho antes.

—Es interesante —dice Malcolm, más para sí mismo que para Dudley—. ¿No hay nada más?

—No —responde Dudley—. Bueno, tía Marge está planeando visitarnos la próxima semana y se traerá a _Pearl_ con ella.

—Basándome en la historia, hay consecuencias en esta guerra que, de seguir así, no se van a evitar. No me refiero a capturar a los criminales —le dice a Dudley. Éste se encoge de hombros—, sino a todo lo que se hará para que esto no vuelva a pasar. Un pueblo oprimido es un pueblo oprimido, independiente de quién se trate. Un pequeño empuje bastará para que se inicie una nueva revolución.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo sé de historia y tú te has copiado de mí —dice Malcolm. Dudley asiente—. Avísale a tu primo; o quizá no haga falta, él ya lo habrá notado. Sobre Sheeren y Mad… ¿Qué puedo decir? El lado en el que han participado ha perdido. Terminarán matándolos si los encuentran.

Dudley hace una mueca. Ha visto muchísimas películas, pero no le gustan las que incluyen una escena de asesinato, así, sin restricción y a sangre fría. Le da un algo al ver a la persona cubierta de sangre y, en ocasiones, con una sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción en el rostro. Es como si fuese su único propósito, la única razón que los hace continuar y se convierte en un logro enorme e inolvidable. Lo que en verdad ha sido inolvidable es la noche que ha visto su primera, y última, película de horror: la premisa se ha visto interesante, pero conforme han pasado los minutos se ha vuelto escalofriante. Como si estuvieses reviendo aquella donde un tipo asesina a sus víctimas usando tácticas descritas en leyendas*. Gordon y su manía por el cine de terror en general.

—Debería avisarle a Jones —dice Dudley para sí mismo.

—¿Le llamarás?

—No —dice Dudley a Malcolm, haciendo memoria—. Harry solía enviar a su lechuza de un lado a otro, pero hubo un estúpido que nos telefoneó que pegó tremendo grito. No volvimos a saber de él, pero quizá sea uno de esos gemelos del demonio que hicieron que mi pobrecita lengua creciera más de un metro.

»¿Me consigo una lechuza?

Cuando la familia Dursley ha permitido que el gigantón se vaya de la casucha costera de las pesadillas, no han imaginado que Harry pudiese regresar con una mascota. Y dicha mascota precisamente ha sido una lechuza de lo más entrometida e impertinente. Además de hilarante, en opinión de Dudley. Mamá ha puesto el grito en el cielo cuando ha visto un «estropajo alado allanando mi casa» cuando Harry ha cruzado el umbral. Si no fuese por la cola de cerdo en su culo, Dudley se hubiese echado a reír. Ver a mamá correteando con escoba en mano a la lechuza, cerrando las puertas y ventanas para que ésta encontrase la manera de volver a entrar ha sido demasiado para él. Papá ha terminado muy mal de la cabeza, ya que simplemente lo ha ignorado y se ha centrado en terminar de deshacerse del puñado de cartas de admisión a Hogwarts que han quedado en «toda la maldita casa». No cree que papá lo haya permitido, pero quizá tampoco ha estado de humor para que Harry siga volviéndole loco.

Eventualmente ha sido lechuza de Harry uno y mamá cero. «Mientras tu ave no traiga ratones a la casa ni estropee mi pulcra casa, que se quede; como lo haga por una única vez, nunca la volverás a ver», ha dicho mamá. Y Harry ha asentido, prometiéndole que le echará un ojo y pidiéndole a su lechuza que se comporte. Eso lo ha hecho ver aún más loco. Para sorpresa de Dudley, la lechuza le ha hecho caso… a su manera. Sí ha traído ratas —las ha visto— y nunca se ha quedado quieta, pero entre Harry y ella lo han limpiado antes que mamá pueda enterarse. Dudley se hubiese chivado sino fuese por «la hermosa lechuza nívea» que lo ha hecho popular en la escuela. Después del incidente de la rana o sapo —¿cuál es la diferencia?—, Dudley ha hecho que hablen de él. Palabras negativas, no positivas. Afortunadamente, sus padres nunca se han enterado o le hubiesen echado la bronca.

Hasta la varita mágica y los libros han sido más pasables. Solo hay que esconderlos por ahí para que Harry no los tenga. Y no, Dudley no se ha creído la excusa de que son tareas de Hogwarts. Harry nunca se toma tanto tiempo para hacer las tareas, ¿y viene con que necesita todo el verano? «Yo lo vigilaré. ¡Harry no tocará sus libros!», ha dicho a mamá. Y lo ha cumplido mientras no ha estado con sus amigos.

Detalle importante: la lechuza de Harry no se mete contigo si tú no te metes con Harry.

Lo ha aprendido por las malas.

Ha sucedido en la primera semana, cuando se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de arrojarle bolitas de papel a la cabeza de Harry porque ha estado aburrido. La lechuza se le ha quedado mirando, como cuestionándose qué está pasando y por qué Harry solo se ha quitado lo que le ha arrojado. Su primo normalmente le hubiese dado una mirada fulminante; sin embargo, mamá, en aquella época, ha estado muy susceptible con las acciones de Harry. Puede que no le hayan hablado a menos que no tuviesen opción o que Harry buscase plática por sí mismo, pero eso no ha cambiado la vigilancia que mamá ha tenido en él.

«Tranquila. Solo es Dudley», le ha pedido a su lechuza. Otra bolita de papel a la cabeza de Harry y un gesto de molestia de él es lo que ha bastado para que la condenada lechuza le dé picotazos en el brazos, le jale del pelo y vaya a su habitación a ulular hasta que mamá la ha echado. Dudley está muy, muy, muy seguro que Harry lo ha disfrutado antes de pedir a su animalejo que le deje tranquilo.

—¿Hay otro modo para contactar a Diggle y Jones? —pregunta Malcolm curioso. Le golpea en el hombro con la pasta de un libro viejo—. Ellos quizá te mantienen vigilado aún. Si todavía hay mierda para resolver en el mundo mágico, no permitirán que le pase algo al primo de Harry Potter. Este primo tuyo tiene una obsesión con salvar a quien esté a su alcance.

—¿«El primo de Harry Potter»? ¡Yo no soy «el primo de Harry Potter»!

—Jódete, gran D. Siempre estarás relacionado a él. ¿O por qué crees que el par de magos te protegió? Ciertamente, no fue por tu carisma.

—Eres el mejor amigo que pude tener —dice Dudley fríamente.

Malcolm prende la televisión y sonríe al ver el canal de los éxitos musicales, que están transmitiendo lo más memorable de los setenta. Dudley pone los ojos en blanco, adivinando que tendrá que soportarlo por dos horas a menos que Malcolm recuerde que tienen un asunto pendiente —lo cual duda— y bufa. A la mitad del segundo segmento del programa, ve la silueta de una persona corriendo por detrás. Esa alzando un tipo de objeto puntiagudo que mueve hacia los lados, como si estuviese danzando con un listón. Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado mientras intenta encontrarle la forma, en el proceso termina chocándose contra el hombro de Malcolm. Su amigo le ve escéptico, aunque luego lo imita. Dudley distingue el brillo en la mirada de Malcolm y se estremece. Nunca quiere ser el receptor de dicho gesto, o sino pregúntele a Hunter Park cómo le ha ido.

—Inesperado —dice Malcolm. Le baja el volumen y se gira hacia Dudley—. Sé cuidadoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Hazme caso.

Dudley le da un puñetazo. Detesta que su amigo utilice el tono de sabelotodo insoportable en contra de él. Vuelve la vista hacia el lugar donde ha visto aquella silueta; sin embargo y para su confusión, la fisura en la enorme pizarra se ha esfumado. Los nombres de las canciones, que han escrito caóticamente en el objeto, están por orden alfabético. Los presentadores lucen desorientados, como si acabasen de salir de un trance. Continúan con el espectáculo después de echar un vistazo a las cuatro de las diez tarjetas* que han usado.

—La siguiente nominada de la lista es _Para que no me olvides_ de Lorenzo Santamaría —dice uno de ellos, sonriéndole a los televidentes. Tiene la misma actitud de antes. ¿Este tipo es bipolar o qué?—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— _Qué será de ti_ de Roberto Carlos —dice el otro— o quizá deba decir _Todo tiene su fin_ de Módulos.

—No. Definitivamente es _Llorarás_ de Los Terrícolas.

Antes que Malcolm apague el televisor, Dudley ve otra silueta.

* * *

*Existen dos tipos de licencia: la provisional y la completa. La primera te permite practicar y aprender a conducir coches, pero también podrás manejar motocicletas pequeñas si completas el CBT, _Compulsory Basic Training_ , un curso que dura un día. El CBT dura dos años y, con él, más la licencia provisional, podrás moverte con una moto pequeña (no más de 125cl). Una vez hayas obtenido la licencia provisional, tendrás que hacer el examen técnico y el examen práctico para poder obtener la licencia completa. Con la licencia provisional sólo podrás conducir por la ciudad (no por autopistas) y siempre que vayas acompañado de otra persona que tenga la licencia completa, por un periodo mínimo de dos años.

Información (casi textual) de bristolenos (punto) com 2016/02/19 como-sacarse-el-carnet-de-conducir-en-reino-unido/

** _Leyenda urbana_ dirigida por Jamie Blanks y escrita por Silvio Horta.

***Tarjetas didácticas.


	7. Tiempo límite

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Tiempo límite

 _«He jugado todas mis cartas también._

 _Nada más que decir._

 _No hay más as para jugar.»_

 _The Winner Takes It All, ABBA (Traducción)_

* * *

Octubre, 1993.

Se va a escapar de la secundaria. Y, antes que cualquiera lo piense, ni siquiera es un logro del que enorgullecerse. No es un logro a rajatabla. Cada que Dudley oye a alguien decir que es todo un reto y que hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal para que te atrapen en medio de la huida le quiere dar una paliza. Son principiantes. ¿Desde cuándo escapar de Smeltings es difícil? No hay ningún profesor que no se crea nada que no diga Dudley. En la primaria, se ha valido de su fuerza brutal natural y de Harry Potter. Este último como ejemplo a no seguir a menos que quieras acabar con moretones, siendo la burla de todos y totalmente ostraído. Aquí las reglas son diferentes. «No te metas con los de grados superiores», «no molestes a las animadoras o tendrás a los deportistas tras de ti», «evita la oficina del director», «no bromees en la clase de química» y otro montón que Dudley ha aprendido a la mala, de una manera u otra.

Lo único que verdaderamente no importa es lo que cada alumno hace mientras, siempre y cuando, si y sólo si no altera a nadie que tenga poder. Eso ha sido tan obvio que Dudley no se ha atrevido desde el incidente de invierno. Se ha acostumbrado a solamente ser Piers y Dudley. Malcolm estudia en una secundaria privada, Dennis recibe educación en casa y Gordon asiste a una academia de prestigio que lo echará como continúe con el mal comportamiento, a menos que se juegue la carta de las generosas donaciones de los Lovelace. Todo con tal que Gordon acabe en el alma mater de la familia Lovelace. La ex pandilla de Dudley aprovecha cada mínima oportunidad que tienen para verse.

Fugarse de la clase de natación ha sido complicado. Joyce Haddock* no es alguien que permita a sus estudiantes irse así como así; por lo que ha esperado al caos habitual y se ha ido. Para cuando Joyce descubra que tiene un estudiante menos, Dudley ya estará demasiado lejos. De camino a la salida de emergencias se encuentra con Piers, que está sosteniendo un pase con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro. «Solo así me ha dejado salir», le explica Piers. Dudley se lleva una mano a la frente, le quita el pase y lo tira a la basura. No lo necesitarán. Solo irán a comprarse el nuevo videojuego y volverán antes que acabe el almuerzo. «Esto sería más simple con Mal aquí», dice Piers. Dudley le da la razón. Malcolm ya hubiese ideado mil y una maneras para estar fuera, aunque les hubiese la habitual diatra… diageiraba… esa palabra rara que ni Malcolm se cree.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, gran D?

Dudley le mira confundido. Se asegura que no haya nadie siguiéndoles cuando fuerzan la cerradura de la puerta. Dudley y Piers se esconden entre los frondosos árboles, que la semana pasada han usado para esconder los libros del chico en turno, y Dudley se agacha para que el guardia no lo note. ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que una secundaria como Smeltings tuviese seguridad? El bastón es lo menos humillante del uniforme. En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre que los estudiantes se disfracen como si fuesen pingüinos? De por sí ya es vergonzoso que mamá le diga pichoncito cuando está con Harry, pero encima ahora dice que «mi calabacita está creciendo» o «no dejaré que mi bomboncito no tenga ese nuevo videojuego que quiere, ¿cierto, Vernon?». Lo peor no es que le diga, sino que se ha atrevido a hacerlo cuando Gordon ha estado ahí. Ahora ya ni puede burlarse cada que Hilary Lovelace le dice a Gordon: «mi príncipe». «Por lo menos yo soy un príncipe», es lo que Gordon le restriega en la cara.

—¿De qué?

—Nuestra pandilla —responde Piers.

—¿Qué con ella?

—¿En serio, Dudley?

Sí, va en serio. Dudley no entiende de qué está hablando Piers. ¿Qué hay de malo con «la pandilla de Dudley Dursley»? Es cierto que Gordon ya no está con ellos tan constantemente pero… pero quizá se deba a que los señores Lovelace no aprueban las amistades de Gordon. Desde muy pequeño Dudley ha sido capaz de reconocer cuando se está en el lado bueno de la gente; ¿qué máximo ejemplo de esto que la existencia de Harry Potter en su casa? Siempre quitándole la atención de sus padres, siempre haciéndose el importante, siempre incluyéndoles en sus malvados planes mágicos y siempre, no importa qué, haciendo que termine mal con sus truquitos de magia. La primera vez que ha sido «afectado» por la rareza de Harry ha sido cuando ambos han tenido siete años. No recuerda exactamente qué ha pasado, pero de alguna manera Piers ha terminado colgando de cabeza con Harry abrazando sus soldaditos de juguete.

En serio, ¿qué hay de importante en unos soldaditos de juguetes sucios y viejos?

Ellis Lovelace no para de recalcar que «son una mala influencia para Gordon. En especial tú, Dudley Dursley». Dudley los ignora cada que Gordon le invita a su mansión, pero es bastante molesto que o Hillary o Ellis vayan a verificar qué están haciendo. ¿En serio no se fían de ellos? No son ladrones, son bravucones. Hay una diferencia.

Los señores Athens nunca han emitido su opinión sobre las amistades de Malcolm. Roy Athens es el mejor cirujano que hay en Smeltings, está más tiempo allá que en su casa; Cassandra Athens, arquitecta de renombre, continúa sin creer que Malcolm finalmente tiene algún amigo que no tenga pasta y páginas. Es decir, de carne y hueso; es decir, un humano. Un humano de verdad, específicamente.

Adrien Bradley tiene dos trabajos. Ni Dennis ni su hermana mayor mencionan a la señora Bradley. Piers y Dudley han apostado a que odian a la señora Bradley. Le preguntarán a Dennis la próxima vez que le vean y ahí sabrán quién lo ganará.

—No lo sé. Déjame pensar —dice Dudley.

Piers patea el arbusto, que ha arrancado sin piedad, y salta por la verja. Dudley prefiere ingeniárselas para abrir la puerta sin que esta rechine.

En serio, ¡qué alguien la repare!

Sus escapes serán más fáciles.

Salir es lo fácil. Entrar es lo difícil.

* * *

04 de marzo, 2000.

Malcolm le ha convencido para que no vaya a trabajar en estos últimos días. Le ha asegurado que le está excusando con Sheeren y le está pasando lo que debe hacer. Se hubiese emocionado ante la idea de tener vacaciones imprevistas pero el tono que ha usado le ha puesto los pelos de punta. «Apresúrate en contactar a Diggle y Jones», le ha indicado. Dudley ni siquiera le ha preguntado por qué lo ha hecho, pero tampoco se ha esforzado en averiguar cómo contactarse con ellos. Es estúpido. Son magos; si les han encontrado hasta en la casucha del infierno, ¿cómo no sabrán lo que está pasando en Little Whinging? Inclusive han mandado a una vieja para que sea la niñera de Harry. Pese a eso, está extrañado y ultra confundido. No es habitual en Malcolm que le dé este tipo de pedidos a nadie, así como así y sin considerar otras alternativas «no tan perezosas para ti». Lo que no ha podido evitar preguntar es por cuánto tiempo. «Hasta que yo te diga; haz lo que te digo», le ha respondido. Se ha puesto peor cuando Malcolm no le ha atacado con un montón de preguntas acerca del mundo mágico, sino que le dicho si le presta los libros de Harry.

¿Para qué querrá los libros de Harry?

Malcolm, también, le ha dicho que lea el periódico. «¿Por qué?», le ha preguntado. «La lectura y yo no nos llevamos bien», Dudley le ha recordado. Malcolm ha suspirado y le ha recordado que no se lo hubiese pedido si no creyese que pudiese encontrar algo útil y/o interesante. Le ha insistido en que le dé una importante —si intentas obligar a Dudley a hacer algo, no hace nada. Hecho de vida— y le ha prometido que le dirá por qué si lo hace. Se ha comprado del tipo prensa amarilla* y las ha leído de tanto en tanto. También le ha preguntado a Dennis si ha vuelto a comprar el periódico y éste le ha dicho que no, que prefiere las revistas que hablen del golf y el boxeo. Llamar a Gordon ha sido un error ya que ha aguantado el lloriqueo de Gordon. «La fastidiosa novia de Tyra la enloquece, ¡y a mí también! ¿Cómo y por qué eso es mi problema?» o algo así ha oído entre tanto balbuceo. Como ha querido estar en medio de una pelea entre hermanos, y menos si es entre Tyra y Gordon, le ha dicho que se joda. No ha entendido qué le ha dicho en italiano, pero seguro que ha sido un insulto.

Es por esto que le encanta ser hijo único: tiene lo que quiere, hace lo que le viene en gana y no hay hermanos de por medio. Se va de su apartamento, al no encontrar nada interesante en la televisión y estar desesperado por tantas «noticias de último minuto» que hay. En serio, ¿a quién le importa lo que ocurra con los demás? Solo son un puñado de incidentes que no hubiesen ocurrido si tuviesen una mejor seguridad, eso es lo que papá siempre dice y Grunnings nunca ha tenido un asalto; al menos, no uno que no se haya detenido antes que pudiesen llegar al objetivo.

Deambula por las extrañamente solitarias calles, que suelen estar congestionadas a las ocho de la mañana. Los estudiantes yendo estudiar —lo que nunca ha creído que Dudley vaya a hacer— y los trabajadores aglomerándose e insultándose en medio del tráfico del horror. Al cabo de media hora llega al quisco que frecuenta, ojeando lo que hay mientras aparenta estar interesando en cualquier cosa que no sea un libro, revista o lo que se le parezca. «Viniendo de éste zángano… No, todavía no lo creo. ¿Qué apuesta perdiste?», se ha burlado Hunter Park cuando se han encontrado con él ayer. Hay gente que a Dudley nunca le caerá bien, y Hunter Park es uno de ellos. Siempre tan ufano, siempre tan intocable y jamás se ha equivocado. Nunca en la vida. Hasta Mark Evans le cae mejor que Hunter Park y eso que Mark Evans le ha delatado con los profesores después de la casi golpiza que le ha dado, hace años.

Por el rabillo del ojo un título le llama la atención. Dudley resople y le paga al dependiente, quien niega con la cabeza como si todavía considerase divertido que él, Dudley, esté leyendo.

HECATOMBE EN HYDE PARK, LA COMUNIDAD SE ALARMA

por Andy Smudgley.*

 _En un día tan tranquilo no ha parecido que el desastre pueda suceder. Las alegres familias se han divertido en Hyde Park ignorantes del peligro que les ha acechado. Se han desprendido de tal modo de las preocupaciones sobre los aspectos mundanos de la vida, que el desastre les ha golpeado de la peor manera que uno se pueda imaginar. Solo hay una palabra que define este caótico evento y es «infierno». No sólo se ha tratado de estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado, sino que verdaderamente no han tenido que estar ahí. Honestamente, aún se desconoce exactamente cómo esto ha comenzado; sin embargo, para cuando lo han venido a notar, ya ha sido demasiado tarde. La primera alerta que las familias han tenido es la bandada que han abandonado sus nidos, los cachorros y gatos que han embestido a quien esté en su paso. Ellos han sabido lo que se ha avecinado, ¿por qué no les hemos escuchado?_

 _Un dúo (un hombre y una mujer, ambos con gabardina negra) se han aparecido en Hyde Park. Nadie ha sospechado que «gente que parece de buena cuna» haya provocado el caos, tampoco han esperado que «la pareja de las pesadillas» no conozcan la clemencia. No hay niño, mujer, hombre o anciano que se haya salvado después que éstos los han fichado como diana. A pesar del incidente, hay quienes aseguran que «las hermosas luces verdes, tan atrayentes como las sirenas» ha sido inolvidable. Puede que haya sido inolvidable y que quieran que se repita, pero viniendo de ellos es mejor abstenerse a tratar de buscar el número en el directorio. Quién sabe las verdaderas intenciones tras esto, posiblemente nunca esté en nuestro poder entender tal razón, pero lo que se pueda hacer es reconstruir los hechos y ver dónde todo se jodió._

 _La risa psicótica de la mujer ha sido la «bomba del cañón» que ha desencadenado esto. Es como si esto hubiese sido planeado. La risa y el ataque a los transeúntes han venido de la mano, y aquellos que han conseguido evitar el primer round de esta lunática han sucumbido al cabo de, máximo y con suerte, la quinta vez que se han lanzado contra ellos. «Alguien ayúdenos» ha sido el grito de alerta, lo que ha terminado de alertar a los demás… y de entretener a los causantes. Han dado un margen de tiempo, por sugerencia de él, en la cual algunos se han refugiado detrás de los árboles o han arrancado el automóvil, excediendo el límite de velocidad mientras se han prometido que no mirarán atrás. «¿Qué tan lejos llegarán?». Sí, esta frase le ha provocado escalofríos a quienes han estado cerca de ella. Una valiente, no sobreviviente, le ha preguntado entre tartamudeos a qué se refiere. Un grito desgarrador, una estridente carcajada y hasta pronto. Nadie se ha atrevido a ver qué le ha hecho, nadie puede asegurar que le ha hecho. Lo peor es que ella ha sido una de las tantas víctimas._

 _«Layna… ¡Layna, cuidado!», dice Arley Mason. Empuja a su esposa y queda atrapado bajo el árbol, un enorme roble que le ha aplastado los huesos y ha hecho que un charco de sangre se empiece a formar. Layna no se ha querido ir; sin embargo, su hija la ha convencido que Arley Mason les ha dado una oportunidad para que ellas sobrevivan y que no deben desperdiciarlas. Arley Mason ha sido un reconocido constructor; su esposa, Layna, se dedica al negocio de las bienes raíces. Han amasado una fortuna; no obstante, ni todo el oro del mundo ha evitado que el corazón de Arley Mason se detenga a mitad del camino hacia el hospital._

 _«El que haya hecho esto no saldrá impune. Lideraré la búsqueda yo misma de ser necesario; no descansaré hasta desenmascarar a los responsables, aunque me lleve la vida conseguirlo. No sé qué se han creído que son, pero este es un pueblo justo y honorable. Vengaré a mi marido. Lo prometo. Quien quiera que seas, ve con cuidado. Tus días están contados», dice Layna Mason. «Nadie se mete con mi familia. Absolutamente nadie. Y menos un par de encapuchados que se estropean a sí mismos.»_

 _Firmes palabras. Una promesa que se cumplirá, de una manera u otra. No dudamos que habrá alguien que unirá a la causa de Layna Mason pero, ¿qué tan factible será que ella dé con los responsables? ¿O qué tan posible es que ellos se vuelvan a aparecer en el mismo lugar? ¿Acaso los esfuerzos de Layna Mason serán suficientes o será un gasto de energía y recursos? Le hemos preguntado a su hija que ha opinado y ha dicho:_

 _«Un grupo, cerca de cuatro o cinco, han peleado con el par. Será absurdo, pero han sido los únicos que les han dado una batalla digna de mención. No importa qué hayan lanzado, alguien de aquel grupo se las han devuelto. No me pregunte cómo ha sido o qué armas han usado, no tengo respuesta para eso. Me alejé tan pronto como oí los gritos de mamá, llamándome y cuestionándome por el paradero de mi primo. Él no estaba ahí.»_

 _De entre todas las entrevistas que se ha hecho, el comentario más notorio es el que ha hecho un jovencito que se ha dado la fuga poco después de que ha empezado. Es muy seguro que nunca se llegue a saber quién lo ha dicho, pero aunque sea alguno va a estar de acuerdo con él: «hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar, pero no por todas hay que morir»._

Espera un momento. ¿Hay una luz verde involucrada? ¿Y sólo aquel grupo les ha mantenido a raya? Está decidido. Dudley no volverá a vaguear en Hyde Park hasta que se avise que se han atrapado a los, ¿cómo es la palabra?, mortífagos. Además que está empezando a pensar que quizá sí tiene que poner un poco más de empeño en contactar a Hestia y Dedalus. Esta es la segunda vez, desde la guerra, que ha estado demasiado muy cerca de sufrir la ira de los mortífagos. O la ira o cualquier cosa que los mortífagos estén planeando hacer a quién o quiénes estén buscando. Vuelve a ojear los títulos que tiene disponibles. Y con disponibles se refiere a que todavía están en el estante ya que la mayoría están en el suelo. De hecho, ha sentido una ráfaga violenta pero, y con respeto a su padre, pero Marge lo imita demasiado bien cuando se emborracha con la vodka. El dependiente está recogiéndolos luciendo muy enojado y mascullando algo acerca de mocosos pendejos y bromistas.

Hay imágenes de _North Wales Owl Sanctuary_. Es un centro de búhos ubicado en Corwen, en el condado de Denbighshire y al norte de Gales. Las fotografías de las lechuzas son tan fascinantes como la vez que la lechuza de Harry ha regresado después de todo un verano de paz y tranquilidad. Parece que ya tiene destino, le falta el chófer; marca el número de Bailey y éste le taladra los oídos con un «sabía que mi Duddy no se había olvidado de mí» bastante efusivo. Le calla y le dice a dónde quiere ir, le da la dirección y le informa dónde está. Además que le pide que no traiga a Gordon con él. «Estará peleando con Tyra. ¡No quiero oírlo!», le explica a Bailey. Váyase a saber cuál ha sido la reacción de Bailey, pero está seguro que no lo querrá averiguar. Regresa la revista a su sitio, observando cómo el dependiente aún está insultando a los vándalos.

Vaya quejica.

* * *

Bailey está coqueteando con unas chicas afuera de _North Wales Owl Sanctuary_ mientras que Dudley intenta escapar de los ojos de aquella maldita lechuza, moteada de color marrón oscuro, que no deja de observarle. «Hemos vendido varias lechuzas últimamente», dice la señorita en el mostrador. Dudley no le ha preguntado pero tampoco se ha quejado. Quizá las lechuzas en el emporio mágico, algo así ha mencionado Harry, se han agotado y han recurrido a maneras no mágicas para adquirir una. Aunque Dudley prefiere un halcón, se ven más geniales y son menos ñoños que un avecita de corral. Le pide a ella que le cuente más y se entera de cosas como que «tengo que ayudarlos con las monedas. ¡Con las malditas monedas! Algunos son tan estúpidos que, aunque son ingleses, no manejan nuestra moneda» o que simplemente llegan, cogen una, arrojan una bolsa a la mesa y se van, así sin más. Lo segundo no le molesta tanto. La palabra clave es tanto.

Después de veinte minutos, en los que ve cómo Bailey consigue el número de la chica que ha respondido sus filtreos, pondrá fin a su desgracia. Camina hacia la lechuza, que se para aún más orgullosa dentro de la jaula. Ahí es cuando nota que, a pesar que los ojos de la lechuza son fríos, tiene un particular tono de amarillo en ellos. Le recuerdan a los de mamá, siempre evaluando a las posibles amistades de la familia Dursley y alejando a quiénes no cumplen sus expectativas, o capacidad económica en otros casos. Bailey regresa a _North Wales Owl Sanctuary_ tarareando una canción que sólo se oye en una comedia romántica. Bailey ve a la lechuza y le hace el ademán de acércate, y el animal solo bate sus alas y queda muy cerca de los barrotes.

—¿No es adorable?

—Es tan adorable como tú —responde Dudley a Bailey. Bailey le sonríe con sorna mientras que abre la jaula de la lechuza, para horror de la señorita ésa. La lechuza está volando e intercambiando una mirada con Bailey, quien le acaricia las plumas de la cabeza—. ¿Qué? ¿La vas a besar o qué?

—¿Es así cómo le hablas al padre de nuestra _Lina_ , Duddy?

—¿Quién dice que tú serás el padre de este animal? ¿Y quién es _Lina_?

— _Lina_ es el nombre de nuestra adorable lechuza. Por cierto, ¿traes dinero para pagar? —dice Bailey. Dudley se queja diciéndole que no y que eso no significa que él pueda elegir el nombre del animal, o auto nombrase como uno de los padres—. Eso fue lo que pensé. «Mi dinero, mis reglas», es el latiguillo* de papá. Me siento poderoso diciéndolo. Ahora entiendo por qué papá insistía en decírnoslo a Gordy, Tyra y a mí cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, o cuando le dábamos la oportunidad. Bueno, a mis hermanitos todavía se los recuerda.

Bailey lucha para poner a _Lina_ de vuelta en la jaula. Cabe decir que la lechuza le picotea y le ensarta las garras en el brazo y casi en la cara. Es una lástima que no lo haya conseguido, ya que eso puede arruinar el «cutis digno de Adonis» que tiene. Se ríe mientras ve cómo Bailey persigue a la lechuza dentro de la tienda, con la dependienta murmurando que es por esto que nadie la quiere y quiere deshacerse de ella. Ese tono le ha recordado al que mamá ha utilizado en contra de Harry cada vez que han tenido un evento o reunión dentro de la casa de los Dursley, y han obligado a Harry a que se esconda o en su armario o en su habitación de segunda mano. Incluso, le parece tan similar a la forma de actuar de Harry cuando le han dejado con Figg antes de que Harry dejase de necesitar una niñera.

La situación ya no le parece tan cómica y le molesta no saber por qué le molesta que Bailey esté intentando enjaular a _Lina_. Dudley se encamina a la dependiente y le confirma que sí, que se la llevarán y que le cobre al patán de allá. Esta lechuza se ve más problemática que molestia, y lo dice alguien que ha vivido con gente más molestosa que problemática durante diecisiete años. Bailey le da los euros a la dependiente y escucha atentamente las indicaciones de ella acerca de cómo cuidar a _Lina_ y qué es lo que no hay que hacer cuando se tiene a una lechuza por mascota, por ejemplo, abandonarlas cuando se descubre que una lechuza por mascota no es tan de cuentos de hadas —en los que no ha creído ni de niño— como se piensa la gente.

Salen de _North Wales Owl Sanctuary_. Dudley toma el asiento del copiloto en lo que Bailey deja a _Lina_ en la parte de atrás. Por un momento absurdo, Dudley recuerda la sugerencia de llevar a la lechuza de Harry en el baúl para que no dañe la nueva tapicería que papá le ha hecho a su carro; Harry le ha dicho que no, que una lechuza no está para andar y mamá ha concordado con él. Al menos, Dudley piensa que mamá lo ha hecho ya que Harry ni ha sido castigado y la lechuza de Harry los ha seguido volando. «No lastimes a mi lechuza», le ha pedido Harry a las horas que Dudley ha conocido a aquel animal. «En serio, insisto, no dañes a mi lechuza justo como lo hiciste con tu tortuga». Y Dudley ha entornado los ojos, entre irritado y divertido por la actitud de Harry.

—¿Y cómo quedaremos con la custodia?

—Es toda tuya —dice Dudley.

—¿Abandonarás a nuestra pobre e indefensa hija a su suerte con tan solo una hora de conocerla? —pregunta Bailey llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón. Se deja caer en el respaldo del asiento mientras que da una exhalación, viendo hacia el techo. Por otro momento, y este ya no es absurdo, le quiere gritar que no lo haga si está conduciendo; sin embargo, este no es el caso—. Voy a ser padre soltero. _E questa è stata la tua idea!_

—¿Cómo eres padres soltero si estás soltero? —dice Dudley. Bailey Lovelace nunca ha mantenido una sola novia. Luego, Bailey ha decidido que es un alma libre que no se atará a nadie—. Estás soltero y lo estarás por toda tu vida. Deja de joder.

—Es tu hija. Nuestra hija. Tanto tuya como mía —dice Bailey sonando pensativo. Se lleva una mano al mentón, considerando váyase a saber qué. A Dudley le recorre un escalofrío cuando Bailey le enseña sus pulcros dientes en una amplia sonrisa—. Supongo que sí. ¿Qué opinas, _Lina_ querida? Ser un sexi padre soltero es la nueva moda —dice a la lechuza, hablándole como si estuviese haciéndolo con un estúpido. O con un bebé, que es peor—. Tu papá vago, éste que está aquí, no te merece —añade.

Dudley le enseña el dedo corazón.

—No soy vago. Te recuerdo que tengo un trabajo.

—Pero si dependes del dinero de Vernon —dice Bailey. Niega con la cabeza e ignora el constante claxon que está sonando detrás de ellos—. ¿Cuántas veces has pagado tus cuotas con tu propio dinero? Yo sé la respuesta: de muy improbables algunas hasta muy aseguradas ningunas.

—¿Insinúas que soy tan irresponsable que no puedo cuidar a una mugrosa lechuza? —dice Dudley. _Lina_ ulula con fuerza, como si estuviese quejándose—. Ah, cállate. Tú causaste esto. Te jodes.

—Tu tortuga desapareció de manera misteriosa.

—¿Y eso qué? No porque cuidar a una tortuga… —dice Dudley, y añade para sí: « _o no arrojarla por una rabieta_ »—, no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo con una lechuza. Mi primo tenía una lechuza y viví con ella. Sé lo que hago y sé cómo lo tengo que hacer. Tengo más experiencia que tú.

—Permíteme diferir.

—¿Dife qué?

—No opino lo mismo que tú —dice Bailey—. ¿Esto es lo que siente Malcolm contigo? Ahora lo entiendo, y no lo culpo por insultarte.

—No me cambies de tema. Soy responsable.

—Eres un responsable irresponsable.

—¿Qué?

—Que eres responsable en ser irresponsable —explica Bailey.

—No te entendí ¡pero te equivocas!

—Demuéstralo —le reta Bailey—. Quédate con _Lina_ hoy: la cuidarás todo el día y toda la noche. Sin perderla, pedir a alguien que lo haga por ti, sin encerrarla excesivamente y tratando de no matarla. Y si yo gano, me quedo con _Lina_ los martes, jueves, domingos y sábados, y tú con los demás. ¿Es un trato?

—Pero y qué si yo gano.

—Entonces te quedas con _Lina_ los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y yo cuidaré a _Lina_ los días que quedan. —Bailey le sonríe—. ¿Apostamos?

—Hecho.

Alguien toca el claxon mientras le grita que se muevan.

Bailey arranca el auto.

* * *

Esta es la quinta hoja que tira a la basura después que haya tachado lo que ha escrito.

A parte del saludo por cortesía, porque Dedalus Diggle es divertido, no sabe qué más poner en la carta. Ni puta idea de qué le podrá interesar a un mago que ya lo ha visto todo, o qué es lo que Dedalus Diggle podrá considerar como importante para preservar la paz en el mundo mágico.

Le llama a Malcolm y éste le responde que: «díselo. Tú no puedes saber lo que Diggle ya conoce» y le corta la llamada luego de darle su nueva lista de qué hacer. Al final decide que le escribirá de lo que cree que puede ser relevante: el ataque a Hyde Park, de la extraña figura que ha visto en aquel espectáculo y de lo cerca que ha estado de ser picadillo. Es una extensa carta, si la compara con los «Buen regalo, tía Marge. Adiós» que le da Marge cada vez que ella le envía algo.

Dobla la carta de la misma manera que ha visto cómo Harry lo ha hecho durante años. Rebusca entre los cajones para hallar con qué atar la carta; encuentra un vaso casi vacío de un café rancio, las dos camisetas que se le ha perdido la semana y que necesitan una lavada, el folder que ha creído extraviado y que ha estado todo el tiempo de la cama —tal y como Malcolm ha dicho— y unos zapatos tenis del año pasado con la suela rota.

Un momento.

Espera.

¿No es un cordón lo que Harry ha utilizado?

 _Lina_ ulula indignada cuando Dudley acerca la carta a ella.

—Compórtate —dice Dudley. La lechuza alza el vuelo y se lanza hacia él, dándole un arañazo con esas garras y destrozando con mucha facilidad el cordón, como si dicho objeto no fuese nada en contra de sus garras. Le entra un tic en el ojo. Dudley va a quejar de qué se ha creído, acerca de cómo le llevará la carta a Dedalus si ya no puede atársela en la pata. _Lina_ toma la carta en su pico, mirándolo con fiereza—. Está bien. Tú ganas. No cordón… Y no te atrevas a atacarme de nuevo o te demostraré quién manda.

 _Lina_ ulula, como si estuviese riendo de él, y sale por la ventana luego de que Dudley la abre.

¿Las lechuzas tienen un sentido extrasensorial que les permite saber cómo encontrar su destino?

* * *

Dos horas después se pregunta que por qué Harry no le ha dicho que las lechuzas se tardan tanto tiempo en hacer una única entrega.

Bailey Lovelace ha ganado la apuesta.

* * *

*Prensa que presenta las noticias destacando sus aspectos más llamativos aunque sean secundarios, con el fin comercial de provocar asombro o escándalo.

**Es un periodista que trabajó para el diario _El Profeta_. Escribió los artículos: _Más reciente asalto a Gringotts_ (1991), el que contó cómo Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se cargaron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico con un Ford Anglia volador y _¡Es Sirius!, dijo el Ministerio de Magia_ (1993). En este momento de la historia, Alejandro "Andy" Smudgley tiene 59 años.

Por cierto, Hyde Park es uno de los parques más grandes en Londres central, Inglaterra.

***Es una muggle y es examinadora de natación de la Academia Smeltings. Fue mencionada en _Harry Potter Page to Screen: The Complete Filmmaking Journey._

****Lo que en inglés se conoce como _catchphrase_ : una frase o expresión caracterizada por su constante repetición.


	8. Interludio II: Del uno al diez

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Interludio II**

Del uno al diez

 _«Esta es una historia que nunca he contado.»_

 _Warrior, Demi Lovato (Traducción)_

* * *

29 de septiembre, 1997.

Entrenar con las pesas le entretiene durante un par de minutos. Todo está para bien para Dudley mientras no piense que es lo único que hace en la casucha, es decir, en el refugio anti fuerzas mágicas malignas que está totalmente aprobado por Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle.

Es de lo más aburrido estar atrapado durante días y semanas en el mismo lugar sin nada más qué hacer, nada que no sea soportar las peleas de papá con Dedalus Diggle o las repetidísimas quejas de mamá sobre la limpieza de la casucha, la alimentación de Dudley, el trabajo de papá, la ropa de Hestia Jones, el hecho de que papá perderá la compañía, de en cuánto tiempo podrán irse. Dudley no se ha quejado ante la idea de mantenerse a salvo, lo último que quiere es encontrarse otro de ese _dementor_.

De lo que sí se ha quejado ha sido de la insistencia de papá por empaquetar y desempaquetar para volver a empezar con el círculo vicioso. El recuerdo de papá poniéndose morado por las pesas que le ha caído encima, junto con el resto del equipaje que ya ha estado en el automóvil. Harry le ha dicho a su lechuza que «tienes que oír esto» y después se lo ha contado. Dudley se le ha quedado mirando a Harry luego de que ha salido de su depresión, sopesando todo lo que ha pasado y empezando a pensar que quizá Harry «no seas un desperdicio de espacio» justo como se lo ha hecho saber antes de abandonar Privet Drive.

Sólo Dedalus Diggle sale al vecindario por suministros y para traer revistas de farándulas, con la esperanza que eso calle a mamá antes que ella se recuerde en qué situación se encuentra. Para papá, Dedalus le compra guías de cómo reparar cosas y los periódicos que hablan de las acciones de Grunnings, que tranquilizan a papá y le dan un pasatiempo. «Regresaré, y resolveré la metida de pata que den», dice papá para sí. Le parece que es un mantra que le ayuda a mantener la cordura. Papá está tan afectado que incluso está reciclando el papel que usa. Dudley, en cambio, no puede salir ni para ver qué nuevo videojuego ha salido al mercado. «Es arriesgadísimo», es la respuesta habitual de Hestia.

—¡No hay nada qué hacer aquí! —dice Dudley. Recientemente ya no está protestando tanto como en antaño—. Me hubiera traído mi consola. Papá no me hubiera regañado esta vez.

Pero «la magia y la tecnología no congenian» según Hestia Jones. Hace una semana que le ha preguntado a Hestia Jones qué sabe de la guerra, queriendo descubrir si ha habido noticias de Harry. Se ha enterado que Harry y Hermione se han dado a la fuga después de la boda de una francesa y un Weasley, que otro Weasley está convaleciente en su casa; que los estudiantes «privilegiados» están obligados a regresar al colegio mágico este año, que las cacerías contra los no magos —una palabra más técnica, en realidad— han empeorado, que aquel lunático se ha hecho con el ministerio mágico.

Un «Dudley» resuena desde la pequeña sala. El muchacho pone los ojos en blanco al oír la voz de Hestia Jones y supone, casi afirma, que este es el turno para que Dedalus se informe de lo que está pasando en el exterior. Le hubiese gustado acompañarle, o insistirle hasta que le diga que sí, pero no es tan idiota. El ataque de un _dementor_ ha sido demasiado para toda una vida, por lo que se mantendrá lo más lejos que sea posible. Aunque no quiera participar, quiere enterarse. «¿No hay nada más?», le pregunta a Hestia. Dedalus no es útil para Dudley: le cuenta de todo y no le responde nada. Dedalus le recuerda tantísimo al profesor Carter, de química. Una asignatura que nunca ha aprobado con algo más que el mínimo.

—Te conseguí unos libros —dice Hestia cuando Dudley baja perezosamente por las escaleras. Los escalones que rechinan y la madera de dudosa durabilidad le traen recuerdos agridulces; sacude la cabeza, no hay tiempo para pensar en esto—. Quizá te gusten.

—Quizá —dice Dudley. No la quiere hacer sentir mal. Le quiere preguntar si en serio no se puede ir de aquí, recordándole que no hay nada qué hacer salvo contar las baldosas del suelo u oír las «magníficas» aventuras de Dedalus—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Hasta que la guerra termine.

—¿En cuánto tiempo será eso?

—Meses… —responde Hestia—. Años. No sé decirte exactamente cuánto. La primera guerra mágica comenzó el 04 de marzo de 1970* pero se avaló cinco meses después, ya que la sociedad no quería creer que estuviéramos enfrentando a un imitador de Gellert Grindelwald, y «terminó» el 31 de octubre de 1981. Yo lo considero como el «período entre guerras» porque se reanudó 24 de junio del 1995. Aunque algunos preferían dividirlos y así engañarse a sí mismos.

—¿Quién es Gellert Grindelwald?

—Es un mago de _sangrepura_ * considerado como uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos y peligrosos de todos los tiempos. Algunos afirman que es superado por Voldemort, el líder de esta guerra, pero yo no comparto esa opinión.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio quieres que te enseñe? Pensé que serías la última persona que quisiera conocer de nuestro mundo —dice Hestia. Dudley asiente y se sienta a la par de la bruja, quien está en el sofá con la varita a la mano. «Siempre a la mano», es lo que suele decir—. Todo comenzó cuando Gellert Grindelwald conoció a Albus Dumbledore cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Poseían los mismos ideales y planearon una revolución para erradicar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico para siempre. La base era tiránica: gobernar a los _muggles_ a mano dura, tratándoles como si fueran nuestros esclavos y nosotros superiores por tener magia. Nadie sabe por qué se separaron… Bueno, hay historias que explicar lo que pudo haber pasado pero las fuentes son dudosas.

»Gellert abandonó Gran Bretaña. De alguna manera adoptó la identidad de Percival Graves y arrestó a Newt Scamander, después de que éste liberara a sus «mascotas» en Estados Unidos. Eventualmente Newt Scamander y Tina Goldstein desenmascararon a Gellert enfrente del MACUSA, de quienes Gellert escapó meses después. Al final, Albus derrotó y encarceló a Gellert en la misma prisión que Gellert creó para sus víctimas: Nurmengard.

»Gellert Grindelwald, junto a otros nueve magos y brujas, han atraído la atención de la Confederación Internacional de Magos* —dice Hestia—. Han mantenido vigilados a quiénes han escapado o a quiénes están encarcelados. Sí, Gellert sirve de ejemplo —añade la bruja al ver que Dudley le va a hacer esa pregunta—. Por esto es que no considero a Voldemort más oscuro y más poderoso que Gellert Grindelwald. Sí, ha hecho crueldades para obtener lo que desea y no le importa a quién pisotea; sin embargo, es lo que hacen la mayoría de los revolucionarios. Y, hasta donde sé, Voldemort no ha sido considerado como una amenaza a la seguridad del mundo mágico antes de la primera caída.

—Cuéntame de esos diez magos —pide Dudley—. ¿Todos se han ido a la batalla?

Según recuerda de los libros de Harry, sólo aparecen la guerra de Gellert Grindelwald, las revoluciones de los gnomos, la de la cacería de brujas y la primera caída de Voldemort. Quizá Harry todavía no está en el año donde se ve.

—No todos los magos y brujas más oscuros quieren la guerra —dice Hestia, que adquiere un aire a profesora en este momento—. Kyle Salvatore, desaparecido en 1045; Evander Sallow, deceso en 1267; Lydia Birdwhistle, deceso en 1457; Altaír Chrysomallis, deceso en 1479; Flavia Simone, deceso en 1845; Gellert Grindelwald, derrotado en 1945; Rosaline Relish, derrotada en 1959; Wilhelmina Loughty, derrotada en 1963; Makaria Dane, derrotada en 1963; Hipólito Lewis, desaparecido en 1967.

—¿Sólo eso? —protesta Dudley.

—Información clasificada —dice Hestia—. A veces ni los aurores lo saben.

—¿Y en qué categoría está Voldemort?

—«Amenaza mínima» —responde Hestia. Dudley le ve, impresionado—. Son las palabras de Scarlett Sanders, actual líder de MACUSA.

—¿Y tú crees que estemos bien?

—No lo creo. Sé que estarán bien.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurra Dudley.

—Dedalus y yo nos aseguraremos de ello.

* * *

*Esta fecha pertenece un headcanon mío que apareció en _Entretejiéndose en las sombras._

**El estado de sangre de Gellert Grindelwald estuvo entre _sangrepura_ y mestizo.

***Gellert Grindelwald es el único enemigo conocido de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Los otros nueve son de mi invención.


	9. Un paso a la vez

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Un paso a la vez

 _«Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes._

 _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer._

 _De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo._

 _Va y viene el silencio.»_

 _Jueves, La Oreja de Van Gogh_

* * *

La lechuza regresa con la respuesta de Dedalus Diggle. En esta ocasión, el condenado animal le permite acercarse sin que Dudley termine con rasguños o huyendo de la lunática lechuza. Antes de empezar a leer la nota, se prepara para un nuevo día laboral. Las vacaciones le encantan pero se siente como si estuviese en cautiverio, de nuevo, y no lo volverá a aceptar así como así. Además que _Lina_ está sacándole de quicio. Tener a una lechuza por mascota es más complicado de lo que parece, y se pregunta cómo es que Harry lo ha logrado. ¿Su primo se ha ayudado con la magia o hay un manual de «cómo criar a tu lechuza» que viene con la compra de una? Aunque _Lina_ cace su propia comida de vez en cuando y ande revoloteando por ahí, ya sea en su apartamento o en los alrededores, continúa causándoles problemas a todos.

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que los residentes se han quejado por las ratas cerca de sus maceteros, o de cómo _Lina_ hace sus necesidades en sus plantas, de que ulula demasiado por la noche; incluso hay algunos que le han dicho que se consiga otra mascota, una que no se parezca tanto al dueño. El guardia de seguridad jura y perjura que la lechuza le roba las llaves ante la más mínima distracción que tenga, y Dudley también lo sabe, pero le hace tanta gracia que lo ignora.

Lo más indignante de todo es que _Lina_ es toda dulzura con Bailey. «Pero cómo podría este angelito hacer tantas maldades. Ese es tu trabajo, Duddy», le dice cada vez que le telefonea. Y se echa a reír cuando Dudley le da razones y argumento de por qué Bailey debe encargarse de ella de manera permanente. «Es nuestro trabajo y perdiste nuestra apuesta», le recuerda. ¿Por qué todas las chicas se derriten por él? _Lina_ es un animal y parece embobada por él. Le importa un carajo los horarios de Bailey, Dudley irá a dejarle a _Lina_ cuando la lechuza se ponga demasiado difícil.

 _Hola, Dudley:_

 _Lo que me contaste definitivamente tiene que ver con el final de la guerra y, aunque entiendo que estés preocupado por tu seguridad y la de tus amiguitos, te aseguro que lo tenemos todo bajo control. Durante dos años hemos cazado a cada mago tenebroso, nos aseguramos que las familias de_ sangrepura _no estén escondiendo nada peligroso e ilegal en sus mansiones: es una inspección obligatoria y hay sanciones por obstruir a la ley, además de que les cuestionamos por qué lo han hecho. No todas las familias están sujetas a la nueva «ley» del ministro Kingsley, sólo aquellas de las que tenemos constancia que han trabajado para Voldemort ya sea directa o indirectamente._

 _Gente como los Dinnet, Davies, Edgecombe, Dawlish, Macmillan, Weasley, Warrington… etcétera, están fuera de nuestra «nómina». Son gente que han defendido Inglaterra mágica hasta las últimas consecuencias (o que nunca han tomado un bando, tal como los Dinnet o Dawlish) así que ¿por qué hacerlo?_

 _Nos preguntaste por el paradero de tu primo. Él está vivo. Está haciendo las prácticas para auror y ayudando en determinadas misiones de reconocimiento y captura. No soy partidario del «información clasificada» que tanto defiende Hestia, pero no quiero que me enjuicien por informarle a un civil de lo que hacemos. Lo siento, Dudley._

 _Lo que sí puedo decirte que tu primo aparentemente nunca aprenderá su lección y seguirá teniendo los mismos desaires ante el Wizengamot._

 _Esto ha comenzado hace dos meses; es noble que tenga por meta hacer la vida de los licántropos más fácil, algo muy propio para alguien de su casa. Quiere promover que no son las bestias que algunos magos dicen, que tengan un trato más justo…Sin embargo, hay maneras de decir las cosas y maneras para decir las cosas. ¡Harry es literalmente la comidilla del mundo mágico después de cada reunión en el Wizengamot, aún más después de ser el cuarto campeón del Torneo y de la campaña anti Harry Potter y anti Albus!_

 _Te adjunto un par de recortes de_ El Profeta _para que te informes. Es divertido. Sí, también es un poco humillante para tu primo e irritante si lo escribe Skeeter, pero nada de lo que Harry no pueda recuperarse (si Harry quiere)._

 _No te preocupes por los ataques en el mundo_ muggle _. Es bastante normal que a veces se rompa el Estatuto del Secreto y nos estamos encargando de minimizar los daños. No queremos que nos multen como si estuviéramos imitando la ansía de Nessie por la fama. Si tienes alguna otra inquietud o si simplemente quieres contactarte conmigo, mi mensajería está siempre abierta. Y hablando de mensajería, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a esa lechuza tuya, que dejaste que me trajera tu «carta» en su pico?_

 _Además que estuvo bastante indignada conmigo cuando traté de tocarla; y es evidente que tu lechuza no sabía a dónde ir ni a quién tenía que entregársela: se colisionó contra la cabeza de Savage._

 _¡Eso fue comiquísimo! Te adjunté la fotografía que le tomó Skeeter. Pero no el artículo de Skeeter: Savage ya me odia y tú no quieres estar en el lado malo de Savage._

 _¿A quién quiero engañar?_

 _El mundo mágico es una mierda. Estamos recogiendo los pedazos: hay más ataques en el mundo_ _muggle_ _de los que te has enterado, algunos mortífagos han abandonado Inglaterra después de toda la confusión post caída de Voldemort (aunque MACUSA y MALAVITA* han autorizado la búsqueda en sus respectivos países, mientras no avasallemos su autoridad). Realmente no sé de qué más te querrías enterar y tampoco tengo permitido revelar mucha información a un civil, así que pretendamos que esta carta nunca existió. Lo que me queda por decir es que tengas cuidado, Dudley, y que vigiles tus propios pasos. Te enviaré una postal cuando sea seguro para ti y para mí (más para ti que para mí, en realidad)._

 _Envíale saludos a Vernon y Petunia._

 _Se despide, Dedalus._

 _PD: Cuando te pedí que pretendieras que esta carta nunca existió me refería a que quemaras todo lo que te envié. No a que literalmente pretendieras que no existe._

Dudley suspira profundamente antes de que haga bola la nota. Revisa la otra pata de _Lina_ : ahí tiene atada una especie de tubo, donde seguramente contiene todo lo que Dedalus le ha pedido. Se toma su tiempo para leer cada artículo de _El Profeta_ donde se entera que Harry tiene la misma ineptitud que recuerda. Es muy poco sutil con lo que quiere. Papá siempre prepara el terreno de un modo en el que no te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que ya has firmado el contrato, a menos que tengas un mínimo de inteligencia. Harry se enoja con una insultante facilidad cuando los magos y brujas le refutan sus argumentos, llegando al extremo de fulminar al camarógrafo cuando éste registra la noticia; tiene la misma carencia de tacto para convencer a los demás —razón por la que su primo nunca ha conseguido lo que ha querido, como quedarse solo en casa— y demás fallos que pueden provocar que papá se sienta aún más indignado con Harry.

También se entera que Ronald Weasley ha abandonado las prácticas para auror. Ha durado dos meses hasta que ha llegado a la resolución de que su hermano, George Weasley, necesita más su ayuda para dirigir una tienda de bromas. ¿Cuántos problemas hay en una mugrienta tienda de bromas? George Weasley es un inepto, bueno para nada que se pasa la vida bromeando con cada persona que se lo permita y nunca tomándose nada en serio. Es creíble que George Weasley sea una vergüenza para dirigir su propio negocio. Inclusive puede haber dejado su negocio en la bancarrota. ¿Quién le ha puesto a cargo? ¿Y por qué una tienda de broma? Hay ideas más apropiadas y más fiables.

Lee un poco más abajo.

Oh, George Weasley ha perdido a su hermano gemelo en la batalla.

Qué tragedia.

En el siguiente artículo se avisa que Percy Weasley ha pasado de ser el Asistente Junior del ministro Kingsley a ser el asistente de Denise Edgecombe*, la actual directora del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

¿Quién deja de ser un asistente de un ministro para ser de una empleada cualquiera?

Qué logro.

* * *

En ocasiones la casa de Dennis se parece bastante a la de Malcolm.

Se describe muy bien en una palabra: tranquila.

La casa Dursley posee el tipo de ruido entra en los estándares normales, nada que atraiga la atención indeseada: la música de los videojuegos de Dudley, los gritos que papá da cuando está hablando por teléfono, las risas de Yvonne y mamá —quienes espera que ya se hayan arreglado—. Dennis está oyendo la radio sin que haya nadie que critique la canción, la letra de la canción, el autor de la canción, las cuerdas vocales del autor, la rima de la letra de la canción… Honestamente, ¿cuántos peros le encuentra mamá a una sola cosa? La respuesta es muchas para el gusto de cualquiera. No lo puede evitar pero continúa impresionándose cuando pasa mucho tiempo y no aparece nada de eso. Las primeras veces le ha extrañado que no oyese un «Harry, apresúrate», «Vernon, quita tus papeles de la mesa», «¿y dónde está mi calculadora, Petunia?», «Duddykins, tu amiguito Piers está esperándote». Muy bien, la última ha sido humillante. Dennis es quien normalmente está en su casa y, muy ocasionalmente, Irene. No recuerda la última vez que se ha encontrado con Adrien Bradley cuando les visita, ni para despedirse en cuanto pasa por el umbral.

Claire ha llegado hace veinte minutos. Poco a poco Dudley y Claire se han hecho de una conversación tonta, de esas que han tenido antes de la pelea, y es agradable. Se ha olvidado de lo fácil que es hacer una plática con Claire. Ella no se molesta cuando Dudley dice algo inapropiado, como señalar que le apesta el aliento, que su champú es apestoso, que la falda la hace ver gorda, que la blusa la queda horrible o que su pelo parece babeado por un gorila. Siempre acaba recibiendo una cachetada y un par de insultos que le hacen reír. Dudley conoce groserías peores.

Mamá dice que la honestidad es la base para un matrimonio, entonces, ¿por qué ellas se molestan? A mamá nunca le ha traído problemas con papá ni viceversa, ¿por qué a él sí? Niega con la cabeza, haciendo que Claire se le quede mirando y provocando que Dudley aparente interés en la fotografía familiar de los Bradley.

—¿Quieres que después vayamos al parque? —dice Claire—. Me encanta ir al Hyde Park. Tiene flores tan hermosas que me gustaría tenerlas en mi casa, pero ya tengo demasiadas en mis macetas y no me atrevería a deshacerme de ninguna.

—Pero por qué en el Hyde Park.

—No nos pasará nada. Las autoridades ya han iniciado una investigación —dice Claire. Dudley se muerde el labio y se aclara la garganta—. ¿Estás bien? A casi cada media palabra que digo siempre me parece que estás enfermo.

—Estoy bien —dice Dudley. No le quiere decir qué verdaderamente está pasando en la ciudad, no la quiere involucrar en el lío del mundo mágico ni quiere que se preocupe por algo que no es de su incumbencia. Claire está tan curiosa por descubrir por qué, aunque no le ha acertado a ninguna suposición que ha hecho. Sí, Dudley la ha notado pero se ha hecho el imbécil—. Entonces, ¿nos vamos al Hyde Park hoy? Le podemos decir a Dennis que ya nos queremos ir. Su música es un horror. El violín ya no me molesta, pero es irritante después de una hora casi interminable.

—No es tan mala —dice Claire y le sonríe a Dennis; éste no lo nota por estar cambiando la frecuencia del radio ya que no quiere escuchar el maratón que le sigue. Dudley vuelve a suspirar y contiene un bostezo. Está aburrido pero no está aburrido de Claire—. ¿Y después vamos a comer a alguna parte? Hay un buen café un tanto cerca de acá, aunque tendríamos que abordar el autobús para llegar. Eliza y yo solíamos ir cada verano a darnos un banquete digno de un rey. —Claire le guiña un ojo y ríe—. Teníamos que ahorrar para comer lo que queríamos pero valía la pena.

—¿Trabajo a medio tiempo? —pregunta Dudley.

—Sí —dice Claire—. No es tan digno de un rey pero aun así era divino para nosotras. Nos las pasábamos tan genial allá, nos reíamos y nos contábamos todo lo que vivíamos. Éramos bastante unidas pero ella se fue, con el resto de su familia, hacia alguna parte al norte de Inglaterra hace dos años y medio en agosto.

—¿Se pelearon? —pregunta Dudley.

—No pero sé que Eliza no me está diciendo algo —responde Claire—. No me gusta que la gente me mienta. Sé que debe tener una buena razón para no ser honesta conmigo. Me gustaría cuál es. Somos mejores amigos, le creería absolutamente todo lo que me dijera, por muy absurdo que sea.

—¿Incluye la existencia de la magia? —dice Dudley.

—Tenemos veinte años —dice Claire—. Estamos mayores para creer en cuentos de hadas. —Claire sonríe entre entretenida y curiosa. Dudley se aclara la garganta una vez más, incómodo y preguntándose si esto Harry lo ha vivido—. Dejándonos de hipotéticos, ¿vienes conmigo? Será divertido.

Se supone que se ha propuesto ir a trabajar. Malcolm se llevará una desagradable sorpresa si llega a su apartamento y no encuentra a Dudley, le enviará mensajes hasta que Dudley le conteste; aunque, visto de otra manera, hará el mismo drama si descubre que sí ha ido a trabajar. Sheeren se lo contará, eso seguro, y cualquier coartada que puede inventar se irá a la basura. Se encoge de hombros; sin importar lo que haga, terminará enfrentándose al discurso de Malcolm acerca de que debe escuchar lo que Malcolm y no tomar decisiones apresuradas sin consultárselas a él primero. Además que acompañar a Claire a ese restaurante se oye genial, y sabrá aún más genial en cuanto pruebe lo que hay en el menú. Le dice a Claire que sí.

Cuando Dennis minimiza el volumen del radio, se disculpan con él y se marchan. Ojalá que a Dennis no le haya molestado que le den de lado, pero esta es una oportunidad que no desperdiciará. En el camino, Claire le cuenta que ha terminado el trámite para obtener su permiso de conducir y que está viendo cómo consigue el dinero para comprarse un auto. La sugerencia que Dudley casi le da es que ella pida un préstamo a sus padres. La última vez que ha hecho un comentario similar… No ha acabado nada bien; de hecho, Gordon se ha enfadado con él y le ha dicho que no lo quiere volver a ver nunca más. Tiempo después, y por insistencia de sus padres, han arreglado sus diferencias. Para ser honesto todavía no le ve qué hay de malo en proponer tal cosa, es lo que la gente normalmente hace, pero perder a Gordon o Claire no está en sus planes.

Ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

* * *

Se han bajado en Tottenham Court Road. Ha pasado cincuenta minutos desde que han llegado y tiene que reconocer que la comida es más pasable de lo que ha esperado. Su amiga tararea mientras sorbe de su popote, parece que está recordando todo los buenos momentos que ella ha compartido con Eliza Floyd porque no ha dejado de hacerlo. Dudley se está lamentando de que no pueda pedir el mismo plato una segunda vez, por lo que da el último bocado con una lentitud que envidiará un oso perezoso. Se hace el apunte de frecuentar este lugar, preferentemente con Claire, y supone que tendrá que reducir las visitas a Fish and Chips. Dudley le ha contado a Claire de todo lo que ha pasado, menos de la carta que ha incendiado y que Malcolm le ha dicho que esté recluido como un prisionero.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Gordon terminó persiguiendo a Bailey por toda su casa mientras le gritaba: «devuélveme mi ropa, engendro del demonio» —dice Dudley conteniendo la carcajada—. Bailey debió hacerlo sólo por molestarlo aunque se volvió en contra de los dos cuando Ellis regresó del trabajo. Los castigó: a Bailey por robar la ropa de Gordon y a Gordon por teñir la ropa de su hermano de rosa. Y por andar de exhibicionista en su propia mansión, pero no creo que realmente les haya importado tanto. Lo sé, estuve ahí y lamento no haber tenido una cámara conmigo.

—Creo que ya sé mucho de tus amigos —dice Claire—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí?

—Claro. ¿No tienes nada qué contarme? —pregunta ella. Dudley se pone nervioso y casi tira el plato al suelo; Claire se inclina hacia él, dejándole una buena vista de su pecho. Dudley no la está viendo… Bueno, quizá sí un poco—. ¿Ni una pequeña historia de ti cuando niño? Seguro que te veías tan adorable como ahora.

—Harry solía decir que parecía un cerdo con peluca —dice Dudley encogiéndose de hombros— y mamá decía a menudo que parecía un angelito. No sé a cuál creerle.

—¿Y te lo decían a la cara?

—A Harry no le importó si lo oía o no —responde Dudley—. De hecho, aun después de tantos años todavía no entiendo a qué se refería con que «los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu (en mí) cabeza y pueden marearse». —Cita a su primo, igual de confundido que a los once años—. A veces realmente no entiendo a mi primo.

—No es tan importante. Creo que sólo es una especie de insultos entre primos, como los que Eliza y yo nos dábamos cuando nos enfadábamos —dice Claire. Dudley le da razón sin estar convencido de que eso sea verdad—. ¿Para qué hablé en pasado? Todavía nos peleamos por correspondencia aunque en menor medida, si lo comparo con años anteriores. No llegamos tan lejos con nuestros insultos, sabemos lo que una palabra mal intencionada puede causar.

—Sí, sé lo que puede causar —susurra Dudley—. ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo? —añade elevando la voz a un tono más audible.

—Te invité.

—No me refería a eso, Claire. Lo sabes, lo recuerdas.

—No te juzgaré por tus errores, Dudley. Es normal que te equivoques, a veces es inevitable que suceda. Sin embargo, sólo tú puedes decidir qué tan fuerte es tu caída y por cuánto tiempo —responde Claire. Dudley asiente mecánicamente, tratando de no pensar en eso—. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me enfadé contigo, pero realmente creo que podríamos hacer que esto funcione.

—No lo sé —dice Dudley—. Durante años he escuchado que no soy la mejor compañía.

Y Claire se merece alguien que esté a su altura

—Me gusta formarme mis propias opiniones —dice Claire.

Dudley sonríe un poco.

—¿No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta, cierto?

—No —dice Claire. La muchacha le devuelve la sonrisa, enarca una ceja mientras apoya la barbilla en el dorso de la mano—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Si no tengo otra opción… —dice Dudley. No está resignado o molesto, lo cual es extraño para él—. De acuerdo, acepto. Veamos qué tanto hacemos que esto dure.

* * *

*MALAVITA — _Maneggio di Argene, Legalità Araldica e la Verità Imperiale dei Tempi Avvento_. (Asamblea de Defensa, Legalidad Heráldica y la Veracidad Imperial de los Tiempos Venideros).

**Madame Edgecombe.


	10. Metáfora del plato roto

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Metáfora del plato roto

 _«Mi mente descontrola._

 _Y si la llamo ella me dice que la busque, que está sola._

 _Que no hay tiempo, pero haciéndolo se demora._

 _Si le fallo…_

 _Qué tranquilo porque no se enamora.»_

 _Escápate conmigo, Wisin ft. Ozuna_

* * *

Claire le comenta que se ha comprado un par de boletos para la final del campeonato de Piers. Le pregunta por qué le interesa y Claire le revela que no se ha perdido las transmisiones televisivas. «Esta es la primera vez que asistiré sin Eliza». Su amiga le informa de todo lo que ha pasado: de cómo Piers ha derrotado a un participante de un derechazo, el que Piers ha recibido un chequeo casi de urgencia por sobre extenuarse solo para pasar a las semifinales, que hasta Bailey le ha ido a ver de vez en cuando y que éste ha arrastrado a Gordon —sin que éste opusiese resistencia—; de Malcolm, que aunque ve las retransmisiones en la computadora, le envía cartas de felicitaciones de parte de él y de Alana; de cómo Dennis ha organizado un poco su agenda para que Piers no piense que no le importa. Incluso la desconocida Eliza le ha dicho «suerte, Polkiss».

Dudley es el único que ni siquiera lo ha intentado. Le provoca malestar en el estómago. «No es el evento del año, pero sí es el evento de Piers», dice Claire como si leyese sus pensamientos. Hasta parece que es un crimen que no esté nada interesado en ver cómo acabará el torneo, como si fuese su responsabilidad enterarse de todos los detalles de la vida de Piers. Luego de que Dudley murmura que se lo pensará, Claire le envía la misma mirada que Harry le ha dado en aquella despedida, de hace poco más de dos años. Es una mezcla entre sorpresa y expectación, como si nunca hubiese esperado que le dejase aquella taza. Sin embargo, en el caso de Claire, va mezclada con resignación.

—Es tu amigo.

Por supuesto que son amigos. No hubiese tolerado que Piers estuviese a su lado si no lo quisiese aunque sea un poco —o por obligación—; sin embargo, no por eso Dudley estará apoyándolo en vivo y en directo. ¿Para qué tiene que ir hasta allá, si ya sabe que Piers acabará ganando? Este es un campeonato a nivel regional; Piers no ha perdido uno solo a nivel estatal, no va a ser diferente en esta ocasión.

—Lo felicitaré —le promete Dudley. Su amiga posa los ojos en la mesa de la cafetería y suspira, desaprobando la elección de Dudley. Él frunce el entrecejo, entre ofendido y disgustado; luego de que se relaja, añade—: No tengo tiempo para ir. Sí me importa pero estoy muy ocupado. Tengo que recuperar el atraso que tengo en mi trabajo y Malcolm ya no estará cubriéndome, no desde que se enteró que deliberadamente desobedecí su orden.

—Piers iría si fueras tú.

—Pero no por eso tengo que ir yo.

—Todavía tienes dos horas para cambiar de opinión.

—¿Y por qué te importa? —pregunta Dudley. Entonces se da cuenta de la estupidez que ha dicho y se apresura a mascullar algo que ha sonado a «no es lo que quise decir»—. Escucha… —interrumpe a Claire, cuando nota que esta parece querer excusarse y retirarse. En parte, también le ha ayudado que les hayan llevado la cuenta en ese preciso instante—. Si consigo desocupar mi agenda, te llamaré y nos iremos juntos. ¿Por eso fue que me dijiste que tenías dos boletos, cierto?

Hace seis años, Gordon ha hecho la misma jugada con Andrea Miller. «Tú y yo en el cine, bebé». Andrea simplemente le ha ignorado alrededor de aquella semana, mientras que Gordon ha estado siguiéndola por todas partes con la patética idea de que conseguirá que cambie de opinión. La insistencia que Gordon ha tenido con Andrea le ha recordado un tanto a la historia de amor entre James Potter y Lily Evans: el chico millonario y mimado que se enamora de la única que no cede ante los —inexistentes— encantos que tiene, acechándola por doquier y echándolo todo a perder con un comentario. Hestia le ha dicho que: «después que Lily se peleara con su mejor amigo, James creyó que tenía el camino libre para estar con Lily. No para enamorarla, sino para juntarse con la "linda pelirroja". Lo que sea que pasara cuando Lily finalmente le dio una oportunidad es un secreto que ellos se llevarán a la tumba».

Meses después, Gordon le ha devuelto el favor a Andrea.

»Dime que no estoy siendo un imbécil —dice Dudley al ver que Claire no le responde.

—No —dice Claire. Se ríe mientras alza un poco los hombros—. Fue una invitación.

Ahora es el turno de Dudley para sonreír. En el fondo realmente ha esperado que no lo haya interpretado mal, como siempre lo ha hecho en la vida, pero por lo visto esta vez no ha sido así. Su amiga le informa que va a estar esperando la llamada las dos de la tarde. «¿Por qué?». «Son cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje. Bailey no me esperará aunque se lo pida como si le estuviera coqueteando», dice Claire. Desde cuándo Bailey ha esperado a alguien que sus hermanos menores o su propio ego. A parte de la vez en que casi ha dejado abandonado a Dudley en el club de golf, tiene incontables historias que incluyen a Bailey abandonándolos sólo porque no han cumplido con su horario. «Hay viajes gratis conmigo». A cambio, Bailey pide que no se entretengan a menos que sea importante.

Muy y extremadamente importante.

En parte es comprensible. Bailey es quien heredará la compañía de la familia Lovelace. Aunque tenga la libertar —por así decirlo— de perderse por ahí sin que nadie le critique e ir a dónde quiera l momento en que se le venga en gana, se tiene que esforzar para cumplir con las expectativas que han puesto Ellis y Hillary en él. Cada vez que Dudley mira a Bailey desvelándose para aprender todo lo relacionado a las finanzas y acompañando a Ellis a las juntas empresariales, agradece que papá nunca haya pretendido que Dudley sea quién se encargue de Gringotts.

Papá y mamá lo tienen en un pedestal del que no se cae sin importar qué haga o con quién esté, pero papá no es tan soñador como mamá. Papá no permitirá que el inmenso cariño por su hijo afecte la estabilidad económica de la empresa y el bienestar de la familia Dursley. Él ya ha escogido a su sucesor. Le está enseñando todos esos detalles tan aburridísimos que a Bailey le entusiasman muchísimo: cómo tratar a los clientes, qué hay y qué no hay que decir, cómo hacer alianzas, cómo ganar en un enfrentamiento verbal, cómo mantener la compostura, por qué no hay que gritar a los empleados. Si papá no fuese tan bueno en lo que hace, ellos ya se hubiesen unido para quitar al tirano.

Es lo que pasa en las revoluciones, según lo que Malcolm le ha obligado a leer.

—Entonces —dice Dudley—. Tú, ¿en serio quieres que vaya?

—¿No extrañas a tus amigos?

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después, en la tienda de Sheeren, todavía no sabe qué responder. Deja el asunto de lado mientras piensa en lo pacífica que está la tienda de Sheeren, pese a que hay clientes que entran de vez en cuando. Hace dos días que Malcolm se ha encargado de traer los paquetes de Sheeren, los cuales han experimentado un reciente incremento; de dos que ha recogido cada día, ahora tiene que hacer cuatro viajes para traérselo todo. Sheeren debe estar tan apresurado en que todo esté en orden ya que Malcolm y Dudley han tenido que dividirse esa tarea, tan simple hace una semana: Malcolm las trae y Dudley las organiza. También ha notado que las direcciones no se repiten una segunda vez y que, en cada ocasión que cree que están cerca de abarrotar una cuarta parte de la parte trasera de la tienda, siempre se vacía. Así como así, como por arte de magia. Se tarda más en ocupar una mísera esquina que en desaparecer como de la noche a la mañana.

Dudley le cometa a Malcolm que probablemente la habitación tenga un hechizo que succiona todo a otra parte, como la tele transportación de algunos superhéroes. «Es increíble que no me digas que son estupideces». «Conociéndolos, cualquier cosa es posible», dice Malcolm. Dudley no sabe si tomárselo como un cumplido o un insulto; y, aún después de conocerlo durante años, tampoco puede asegurarle cuál es.

Recibe una llamada de Gordon quien le pregunta si asistirá a la final del campeonato, aunque él con un «no te atrevas a faltar. Haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu puta vida si no vas». Dudley pone los ojos en blanco y una inminente migraña aparece. ¿Por qué todos están muy decidido en que piense que está muy mal que se pierda una simple final? No lo hace tan mal amigo que no vaya, ya llegará otros campeonatos a los que podrá asistir sin que todo esté por el medio. Está bastante cerca de juntar el dinero que le hace falta para pagar el alquiler del mes, ¿y lo conseguirá si pierde poco más de una hora de su vida? Por supuesto que no. «Déjame tranquilo». Discuten por varios minutos hasta que Gordon corta la pelea con un «muérete».

—Están exagerando. Son unos estúpidos exagerados —dice Dudley. Malcolm le fulmina con la mirada, aún más irritado con él de lo que ha estado cuando ha correspondido la llamada—. ¿Qué? ¿No me vendrás con una conferencia acerca de lo que debo hacer con mi vida?

Malcolm se cruza de brazos, exasperado por el comportamiento de Dudley. Toma la revista que ha leído, la enrolla descuidadamente y le pega en el antebrazo izquierdo, produciendo un ruido sordo y causándole un poco de dolor. Pero por qué ha hecho esto. Dudley se ha distraído tantas veces en el trabajo que ya ha perdido la cuenta, pero siempre entrega lo que tenga que hacer sin demorarse. Por un momento cree que Malcolm le va a responder, pero su amigo solamente continúa con su labor como si nada hubiese pasado. Dudley alza una ceja, confundido por la manera de actuar de Malcolm. Es… extraño.

»Vale ya. ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta Dudley.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy con el imbécil más idiota de todos los tiempos —responde Malcolm.

—¿Y yo qué hice? —dice. Recuerda las veces en que Sheeren lo ha pillado telefoneándose con uno de sus amigos. Dudley se las ha ingeniado para que parezca que está atendiendo a un cliente y le ha funcionado hasta la fecha; Sheeren no le ha dado ni una queja de ese tipo. Mientras que no afecte su desempeño laboral no le va a importar. Sin embargo, la mirada turbia que le da Malcolm le proporciona la respuesta—. Otro que jode con lo mismo. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Muérete.

—¿Por qué todos quieren mi muerte hoy?

Malcolm suspira, como si estuviese preparándose para hablarle a un párvulo, y adquiere la postura de «estoy con un estudiante inepto»: los ojos poseen un brillo severo y se cruza de brazos de un modo que parece que le hace falta una regla. Dudley se mantiene firme en apariencia; no obstante, por dentro está bastante intranquilo. Los estudiantes que han sufrido la ira del tutor Malcolm alegan, una y otra y otra vez, que no quieren enfrentársele cuando tiene esta actitud. No hay manera, ni monetaria ni por amenaza a su integridad física, que consiga que Malcolm cambie de opinión. No se da cuenta de que Malcolm deja de verle con un aire analítico y pasa a demostrar un aire más relajado, en comparación.

—Es increíble que esté con el mismo torpe que se esmeró en que no nos olvidáramos.

—¿Qué?

—Olvídalo. Déjalo así.

—No. Quiero que me digas que me insinuaste y quiero que me lo digas ahora.

—A veces es difícil de creer que este imbécil estúpido sea el mismo por el que nos esforzamos tanto en que se recuperara, que sea el mismo que no quiso perder a sus amigos de la niñez y que trató de recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando regresó —dice Malcolm volviendo a suspirar—. El tiempo pasó y todos cambiamos. Lo hemos pillado. Y si ya no quieres estar con ninguno de tus amigos está bien por mí, por nosotros. Te dejaremos en paz y continuarás con tu vida. Déjalo así —añade lo último como si lo estuviese deletreando para él.

—Pero si tú fuiste el que dijo que no había nada más importante que el estudio y forjarse un provechoso futuro —grita Dudley indignado y ultrajado—. Y es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Estoy asegurándome para tener la vida que quiero, con lo que realmente quiero para mí y esmerándome, cómo no te imaginas, para conseguirlo.

—Y ya no contamos ni en el segundo plano. Te lo dije antes: lo hemos pillado.

—Haces que suene mal.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga para que suene tan bien para nosotros como lo está para ti? —dice Malcolm—. Sé que estoy… obsesionado con el estudio, pero sé que no tengo que olvidar de dónde provengo. Y eso parece ser algo que a ti, casualmente, se te ha olvidado; en vista que lo único que es importante para ti es tu trabajo y tu apartamento, ya no veo cuál lugar ocupamos entre tus prioridades.

—¡Pero estoy ocupado!

—Bienvenido a la vida real, Dursley, todos estamos ocupados —dice Malcolm matizando «todos» y «ocupados»—. ¿Qué tan disponible crees que estoy con la agenda que tengo? Tengo un trabajo a medio tiempo, voy a la universidad, me encargo de la manutención y suplemento de mi apartamento y asisto a lecciones de manejo. Y, aún con un horario muy apretado que no da oportunidad a que añada algo si quiero cumplir con mis obligaciones, tengo el espacio suficiente para convivir con mis amigos y mi familia.

»¿Y por qué no mencionar a Piers? ¿Qué tanto tiempo libre crees que tiene? Me atrevo a decir que Piers está más ocupado que nosotros cuatro y aun así acomoda su rutina de entrenamiento para que le dé el tiempo para que le podamos visitar o que él nos visite a nosotros. No lo hace muy seguido, naturalmente, pero se esfuerza en estar con nosotros al menos una hora o dos cada dos o cuatro semanas.

—¡Él puede!

—Él quiere y puede —dice Malcolm a Dudley—; tú no quieres y, por tanto, no puedes.

Dudley aprieta los dientes con fuerza al oír el tono monótono de Malcolm y siente que las orejas se le ponen rojas.

Se va al recibidor de la tienda luego de que cierra la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

Dudley y Malcolm no se hablan a menos que sea para indicarle al otro qué tiene que hacer. Si no estuviesen trabajando es bastante probable que la discusión se hubiese retomado, pero este no es el momento para tratar de imponer ideas. Pese a que lo pensado durante unos minutos, se lamenta de que escaparse ya no sea una opción. Ha esperado que Malcolm esté más insoportable de lo usual, que emplee contra él el tono de «yo siempre tengo la razón» o que le dé esa mirada fría tan característica que tiene. Nada de eso ha sucedido. Su amigo ni siquiera le ha recordado que no haga una escena, que Sheeren terminará dándole otra advertencia que probablemente acabe en Dudley siendo despedido.

La chica del acento italiano regresa a la tienda. En esta ocasión ella usa ropa más normal y le pide a Malcolm qué le explique cómo funciona el envío de cosas. Al ver cómo Malcolm maneja la situación: explicándole hasta lo que ella ya tiene que saber, indicándole cuántas estampas poner y demás, piensa en que realmente han cambiado. Se despeja la cabeza de tales pensamientos y revisa que el catalogo esté actualizado. No hay mayor vergüenza que ofrecer productos que están desfasados en la moda actual. La chica del acento italiano se marcha y Malcolm murmura algo que ha sonado a «chica estúpida».

—¿Es una tarde muy tranquila, eh?

—Esta es tu versión para la conversación del clima —dice Malcolm. Dudley suspira y pone perezosamente el catalogo tapando las promociones de la semana, mirando a su amigo—. Lamento no haber escogido mis palabras para expresar mi descontento. No lo haré la próxima vez.

—No. No lo hagas —dice Dudley—. Pensé en lo que dijiste y tienes razón. Eres la segunda persona que me dice que me alejado de mis amigos y, como mamá dice, dos personas de acuerdo en algo no pueden estar equivocadas. Por cierto, ¿en serio estuve tan loco hace años, con todo eso de que nos olvidaríamos?

—Loco no lo define.

—Dímelo.

—¿Por qué te interesa?

—Curiosidad.

—No me pudiste engañar aquella vez —dice Malcolm—. Lo que sea que te pase, dímelo. Me importará un comino pero dejarás de mirarme como un cachorro hambriento.

—Yvonne todavía está muy enojada con mamá. Está tan desconsolada y no sabe qué hacer con Yvonne. No importa los días que llegue a su casa y le ofrezca algo de comida, Yvonne simplemente la ignora como si nunca hubiesen sido amigas y… —Dudley se detiene, respirando profundamente y ve a Malcolm directamente a los ojos—. ¿Eso me hubiera pasado a mí, cierto? Si no fuera por mi depresión, ustedes también me habrían dado la espalda.

—No.

—Lo habrían hecho después.

—Estuvimos apoyándote y ayudándote durante meses —dice Malcolm—. Si quisiéramos darte la espalda, lo habríamos hecho en cuanto pensamos que posiblemente nunca te recuperarías. O lo habríamos hecho de inmediato, ya que no vale la pena estar con una herramienta defectuosa. Si estamos contigo es porque realmente somos tus amigos. No me sorprendió que me buscaras y me incluyeras en el plan de Restablezcamos la Pandilla de Dudley Dursley. Joder, Dudley. Fue idea de Piers, ¿y crees que Piers te lo hubiera dicho si no creyera que fuera importante?

—¿Soy un cabrón, cierto?

—Pero eres nuestro cabrón —dice Malcolm.

—Le enviaré un mensaje a Piers pidiéndole disculpas —dice Dudley. Malcolm suspira—. Sí tengo una razón para no ir. Tengo problemas de cañería y el fontanero llegará hoy, y realmente necesito que esté reparado.

—Te creo —dice Malcolm que ya no le mira a los ojos—. Regresemos al trabajo.

* * *

La metáfora del plato roto se refiere a:

—Agarra el plato y tíralo al suelo.

—Listo.

—¿Se rompió?

—Sí.

—Ahora pídele perdón.

—Perdón.

—¿Volvió a estar como antes?

—No.

—¿Entendiste?

Conversación obtenida de una imagen en google imágenes.


	11. Sainete - Llega el momento

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Sainete**

Llega el momento

 _«Porque después de todo esta ciudad no duerme por la noche._

 _Es el momento de empezar, ¿no?_ _»_

 _It's time, Imagine Dragons (Traducción)_

* * *

Decide que nunca va a volver a contratar a este fontanero ya que está cincuenta minutos tarde y el único mensaje que le ha enviado ha sido para decirle que están confirmando lo que han oído. Que espere y que ya verá a que se está refiriendo. Más le vale que no haga que se duerma hasta la medianoche porque mañana es sábado y no quiere estar desvelado, o no podrá hacer todo lo que quiere sin sentirse somnoliento. Ha puesto una película de la que ha perdido el interés, por lo que deja de prestar atención a ella y revisa por si le ha caído algún nuevo mensaje.

Afortunadamente Malcolm no le ha informado qué quiere Sheeren, quien a este ritmo creará su propio imperio con la cantidad de cajas que Malcolm y Dudley han trasladado.

Le ha avisado a Piers que no ha podido asistir y le desea la mejor de las suertes. Piers le ha respondido con un «esperaba equivocarme» que ha interpretado como un agradecimiento, o lo que él quiere creer que es para no pensar que Piers está enfadado con él por haberle defraudado.

Luego de que ha recordado que Claire también le ha esperado, le ha llamado y se ha disculpado por casi haberla dejado plantada. «Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo». Dudley le ha contestado a Claire que sí sabe lo que está haciendo, que se está haciendo de un futuro del que sus padres estarán orgullosos. «¿Estás seguro de esto?». «Sí, lo estoy». Esta ha sido parte de la conversación que ha tenido con Claire durante unos minutos hasta que ha oído que Bailey ha gritado que «ya empieza la final».

O esa ha sido la intención que ha tenido hasta que le ha preguntado quién más está ahí. Se ha enterado que Dennis y Gordon está acompañando a Bailey y Claire, aunque Gordon está ahí porque no ha tenido nada más qué hacer y no quiere estar un viernes en la noche solo en casa.

Pese a que Claire está ocupada comentándole lo que está pasando y que en ocasiones casi no se pueden oír, se están divirtiendo. «Piers se recuperará», dice Dudley luego de que Claire le informa que Piers está recibiendo una paliza.

No necesita estar ahí para saber que Piers no aceptará la derrota sin luchar hasta el final.

* * *

En algún momento se ha incomodado que Claire esté relatándole todo, le dice que pondrá el canal y que ella disfrute del evento. «No es pago por evento. Lo encontrarás», le explica. Al menos, es lo que ha quiero hacer hasta que el fontanero ha llegado. Para lo impuntual que él es, Dudley ha esperado que Jugson* sea lentísimo para reparar las cañerías; sin embargo, se equivoca. Jugson no está ni cuatro minutos en la cocina cuando encuentra dónde está el problema y lo resuelve como si solo hubiese chasqueado los dedos.

«¿Algún otro problema, jefe?». Es la pregunta que le hace Jugson. El fontanero pronuncia «jefe» como si fuese una ofensa para él referirse de esa manera a Dudley, pero algo que tiene que hacer por estar obligado. Dudley solamente piensa en lo afortunado que es Jugson de que haya cambiado de opinión en cuanto le ha visto en el umbral, excusándose con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y preguntándole si la cañería es lo «único que su magnificencia necesita que sea reparado». Le parece algo extraño que Jugson haya sabido cuál es el inconveniente sin que él se lo haya dicho, pero le ha quitado importancia y le ha dejado hacer su trabajo.

Lo que más llama la atención de Dudley es el tatuaje de Jugson. Está en su antebrazo izquierdo hasta que se funde con la piel, un evidente hechizo para que las autoridades no lo descubran. ¿Para qué un mago querrá tatuarse y, encima, ocultárselo como si estuviese vetado? Es cierto que no es precisamente atrayente a la vista —con aquella calavera y serpiente horrendamente dibujadas— pero ¿no existe un hechizo para quitárselo o qué?

—No te recomiendo que salgas, Dudley —dice Jugson esperando que Dudley haga lo contrario de lo que ha dicho—; y si lo haces, será bajo tu propio riesgo.

—Sí, sí —dice Dudley. Ignora el hecho de que Jugson sabe su nombre sin que él se lo haya dicho; y, por la mirada que le está dando, quizá Jugson sepa algo más que le interesa—. Ya te pagué. Ahora vete de aquí.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres que me vaya de aquí?

—¿Por qué te querría tener aquí?

—Quizá porque soy el único que puede hacer algo por ti.

Quizá Jugson no se haya enterado pero hay otros fontaneros más competentes en la ciudad; y si se está refiriendo al uso de la magia, él ya tiene a un par de magos que ya le han demostrado dónde están sus lealtades. Dedalus ha hecho hincapié en que no confíe en nadie que dé por sentado lo que va a decir y que procure no revelar nada que no sepa alguien más*. Dudley ha preferido no preguntar por qué y le ha hecho caso. Con todo el caso que ha vivido en aquella época, no ha creído que esté mal que quiera conservar parte de su cordura. _Mortífagos_ , magia oscura y magia negra, pociones de diversos tipos, la ex existencia de una piedra que permite la parcial inmortalidad, la extracción de memorias y un montón de otras cosas que Hestia ha tratado de explicarle.

—No —dice Dudley que todavía prefiere estar al margen. Si todavía la mierda en el mundo mágico no se ha resuelto, no quiere saber nada—. Estoy bien.

—Entonces sí eres alguien interesante —dice Jugson. La palabra interesante no parece que sea en el buen sentido o con una buena intención, pero Dudley no tratará de entender cómo funciona la mente de este tipo—. Te recordaré.

* * *

En el momento en que sintoniza el canal, se entera que Piers está enfrentando un montón de problemas en el ring.

Piers está esquivando una buena parte de los golpes; sin embargo, la que sí le da está causando que le cueste recobrar el aliento y que se, en ocasiones, tenga que limpiarse el hilo de sangre que le sale de unas comisuras del labio.

No lo ha visto en este predicamento en años, cuando han sido novatos en el mundo del boxeo y apenas han podido seguir el ritmo del entrenador Hillman.

Quizá ser el mejor a nivel regional no le da ninguna ventaja a nivel estatal.

Puede que Piers le gane en altura y musculatura, pero su contrincante tiene un control más apropiado de la situación y demuestra tener experiencia en este tipo de competencias. Lo que sea que suceda, Dudley piensa, sabe que Piers estará orgulloso con el resultado que sea.

Está en el asalto número siete de diez.

Ya sea una derrota o una victoria, al menos su amigo sabrá que lo ha dado el todo por el todo.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Piers! Sé que tú puedes —dice Dudley. Sin embargo Piers continúa en el suelo mientras que el referí hace el conteo. Dudley suspira cuando el contrincante de Piers es declarado como el vencedor de este encuentro—. Supongo que será para la próxima vez.

Piers se las arregla para ponerse en pie mientras que da bocanadas. Se sostiene el hombro derecho, el cual probablemente está torcido ya que ha caído encima de él. Entonces la imagen muestra cómo el contrincante está reponiéndose de la batalla, comentando que Piers ha sido un adversario admirable y que espera que los enfrentamientos que siguen no sean tan complicados como el que acaba de tener. Puras idioteces. Apaga el televisor y supone —sino es que adivina— que Dennis, los hermanos Lovelace y Claire están levantándole la moral a Piers después de lo que acaba de pasar. Quizá tenga que llamarle; no obstante, probablemente Piers no querrá tener que aguantar al único chico que realmente no ha ido porque no ha querido.

Se cruza de brazos y recuerda porque el combate casi que acaba a altas horas de la noche. Después del incidente en Hyde Park, se ha aumentado la seguridad en base a las propuestas de Layna Mason. Teniendo en cuenta los eventos anteriores, la final ha sido reprogramada cuando las autoridades han dado el visto bueno. Otras puras idioteces. Está completamente seguro que se encuentran completamente confundidos con todo lo que ha pasado, pero como no pueden hacer nada al respecto posiblemente no tienen otra opción.

Pese a que ha intentado no pensar en todo lo que le ha explicado Dedalus, revisa periódicamente las publicaciones que hay. Busca cualquier tipo de evento del que pueda informar a Dedalus. No puede evitar preocuparse ante la idea de que él muera en medio de un enfrentamiento, tal como le ha pasado a Arley Mason. De entre todos los condados de Inglaterra, ¿por qué tiene que ser justamente en la ciudad dónde Dudley vive? ¿Por qué no un lugar más lejano del que nunca haya oído hablar? Malcolm le ha dicho que no funciona de esta manera, que debe de haber algo que en Little Whinging y ellos no van a ir hasta que lo obtengan.

De: Dudley

Fecha: 10 de marzo. 23:04hr

«Anímate.»

La elocuencia no es uno de sus talentos. Lo envía y se da cuenta que la batería está a punto de acabarse, por lo que lo va a conectar. Pese a que bosteza y está considerando irse a la cama en este momento, decide que va a tomar una botana. En el momento en que apaga el televisor, oye a la lechuza ulular como si estuviese advirtiéndole que Bailey está hartándose con lo que está en la nevera. Dudley entra en la cocina y ve a _Lina_ batiendo las alas con fuerza casi graznándole a la ventana cerrada. La última vez que ha visto a _Lina_ con esta actitud ha huido de ella, todo porque no la ha dejado salir para que cace su propia comida. Se apresura en acercarse a la ventana, la abre y se queda vislumbrando las luces artificiales que están como a veinte metros de dónde él se encuentra.

Una de las luces cambia de dirección de manera estrepitosa luego de que otra se impacta contra ella, de un modo muy violento. Aunque luce cual meteorito que carece del control necesario para reponerse al golpe, se esfuerza en escoger dónde va a ir a parar. Conforme se va acercando, distingue que es una chica —de veintisiete años— viajando encima de una escoba mágica. Ella tiene el pelo marrón oscuro cortado por encima de hombros y posee un rasguño que va desde la frente hasta acabar casi al final de la mejilla derecha; ella consigue detenerse antes de chocar contra la pared, a dos ventanas de dónde está Dudley. Él la mira a ella y ella a él.

—Acompáñame —dice, con una voz autoritaria.

—No soy parte de esta lucha.

—Los _mortífagos_ asesinan a quién quieren.

—No soy mago.

—Eres un _muggle._ Y eres el _muggle_ que es primo de Harry Potter —dice la muchacha.

Dudley frunce el entrecejo. ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Ella se acerca y le toma de la muñeca; se le corta la respiración mientras que todo le da vueltas, aunque no vea nada. La desesperación se apodera de él al creer que este será su fin; entonces, tan pronto como ha empezado, termina.

Se encuentra en el interior de una amplia habitación que está llena de grafitis en tonalidades verdes y azuladas, con un toque platino y negro. Una chica de tez bronceada y cabellera negra está delineando la figura de una criatura mágica, tarareando una canción que ha oído en la radio pero de la que no recuerda la letra. El resto de la pared está tapizada de diversos tipos de criaturas mágicas, unas atrayentes a simple vista y otras a las que no querrá acercárseles ni muerto; por ejemplo, a aquella araña que tiene cinco patas que terminan con las manos de un gorila. En el extremo opuesto hay varios estantes colocados en toda la pared, aunque con una pequeña fisura que separa las botellas —de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores— de los libros. Y varios de estos libros no los ha visto nunca entre los que tiene Harry.

Un chico —de pelo marrón y ojos verdes— está revolviendo el contenido del caldero. Él parece abstraído y concentrado a la vez, orgulloso de lo que sea que esté consiguiendo. Curioso para ver qué tipo de mezcla está haciendo y huele una mezcla de margarita, el suave aroma del café recién preparado y la fresca brizna. Sintiéndose confundido, sacude la cabeza y repara en el sofá que está remendado y que tiene una sublimación* a base de motas diferentes colores. La última persona que está en este lugar es una chica —de la misma de edad de los otros dos. Es de cabellera roja con los ojos marrones— que está moviendo las fichas de ajedrez con su dedo.

—¿Qué está haciendo el _muggle_ aquí? —dice el joven sin quitar la vista del caldero.

—Dudley Dursley, el primo de Harry Potter —responde su captura. Dudley alza una ceja, preguntándose cómo carajo lo ha averiguado. Se enfurruña y se cruza de brazos, decidido a no decir nada hasta que le expliquen qué está pasando—. Soy Merula. Estos son Barnaby y Liz, y falta Karasu.*

—Pudiste haberlo dejado allá —dice Barnaby—. Será un estorbo si se queda aquí.

—Lo sé —dice Merula.

—Uno de nosotros debería vigilarle —propone Liz quitando el pincel de la pared y llenándose de pintura negra una parte de la cara.

—Ya tengo a un par de magos que me cuidan.

—¿Son aurores? —pregunta Liz. Dudley asiente—. Entonces lo notarán y vendrán a por ti. En el mejor de los casos te asesinarán ahí mismo a menos que demuestres que eres útil. Lo podrías hacer tú, Merula.

—¿Yo en el mundo _muggle_? —dice Merula señalándose a sí misma con la repulsión reflejada en toda la cara—. No, nunca. Ya toqué a un _muggle_ y la peste todavía la tengo en las manos.

—Básicamente tendré una niñera, lo quiera o no —dice Dudley entre dientes—. Vale, bien. Háganlo. Pero que sea alguien que Harry conozca o estarán en un gran problema.

—Preferiblemente a alguien que sea nadie en nuestro mundo —dice Barnaby que se niega a mirar a Merula, Liz y Dudley—. ¿Qué tal Karasu o Maya*?

—De Maya no he sabido nada durante años —dice Merula—. Le preguntaré a Karasu e informaré a Potter. Y con «informaré a Potter» me refiero a que tú lo harás, Dursley.

—¿Y cómo lo haré? —dice Dudley—. No sé dónde está.

—Yo me encargaré de traerlo.

* * *

Sainete — Pieza dramática jocosa en un acto, de carácter costumbrista y popular, representado en España durante el intermedio o al final de una función. Sustituyó al entremés en los siglos XVIII, XIX y XX. Información obtenida de Wikipedia.

*Jugson es un mortífago que apareció por primera vez en La Orden del Fénix.

**Molly Weasley en Un Exceso de Flema, _El príncipe mestizo_ : «Todavía no veo por qué tenemos que hacer eso cada vez que vienes a casa. Quiero decir que un mortífago puede haberte sacado la respuesta antes de hacerse pasar por ti.»

***Es un arte de personalizar a través del color. Descubierta en 1957 por Noël de Plasse.

****Merula Snyde, Barnaby Lee, Tulip Karasu y Liz Tuttle pertenecen a la generación de 1984. Aparecen en _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery_.

*****En el tráiler oficinal de _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery,_ Penny Haywood dice «¡Gracias, Maya! Sé que este plan va a funcionar», de lo cual se asume que el nombre original del hermano o hermana de Jacob es Maya. Maya, por cierto, también es de la generación del '84.


End file.
